Inside Out
by The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien
Summary: All's fair in love and war. Even when one person is a 'limping twerp' of a doctor and the other is a 250yearold Immortal. CH. 19 up, finally!
1. Getting to Know You

HOUSE, M.D.: Inside Out

('Angela' crossover)

Author's note: I have gone over this and made a few changes. Stretching some of the information out. I am not changing Angela's character too much, but I have removed the Charmed/sorceress part of her personality as it isn't entirely crucial to this particular story.

I AM keeping Angela as a Mary Sue, but I am fine tuning her personality a little bit. So I hope that this version pleases fans old and new.

And as a final note, anyone who from GAFF (You know who you are.) who replies to my fic, please note that any reviews you send will be removed if possible. You are entitled to your opinion, just don't bombard me with it. Thank you.

* * *

Ch.1 Getting to Know You

The Trenton National Flower and Garden Show was immensely popular. The air was thick with the scents of flowers and fresh grown produce. Every stall had bouquets of flowers, miniature trees, or trays and baskets of fresh grown vegetables. The patrons wandered around, marveling at the different samples of plant life. Most popular of all was the stall run by Ms. Jen Wormwood. Her beautiful display of blue roses was stunning and seemed to attract everyone. People came over to look at the perfect color and smell the stunning blossoms.

Some of the patrons started feeling dizzy after smelling the roses, but no one paid any mind. Until one of the guests collapsed right in the middle of the show

* * *

_Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital_

The diagnostic team was collected in the small meeting room connected to the office of their boss, Dr. Gregory House. Currently, three quarters of the team were trying to figure out what had happened to the 8 fallen guests at the garden show. The board was covered in symptoms ranging from rashes, to tachycardia, to paralysis.

"Symptoms are whacked out, diagnoses are all over the scale, and no two patients have exactly the same thing… This is bad," Dr. Eric Foreman was saying to the other three members of the medical team. Dr. James Wilson was looking at the patients' charts.

"Two seem to have cancer that usually takes at least two years to develop, and from their histories, they were perfectly healthy the day before. It's like the disease just suddenly exploded in their systems."

Dr. Robert Chase, a transfer from a hospital in Sydney, Australia looked at Foreman.

"Forget bad. Impossible is more like it. And there's absolutely nothing that connects them, other than that they attended the garden show?" Foreman shook his head.

"Zip. The only person not presenting with a barrage of symptoms is…" He consulted a chart. "A Miss Angela McKeaten. She collapsed yesterday at an office building during some sort of audition. The office was half a block from the garden show, so maybe she came from there."

"If that's the case, then how come she stayed resistant for so long?" said a voice from the door way. Dr. House limped in, leaning, as always, on his cane. "She was admitted after the other patients. That means she either wasn't exposed, or there's something else at work. So… Forman, you're with me. Let's go see what Miss McKeaten has to say. The rest of you… medical histories." He waited for a moment, and then said, "Today, please. These people aren't going to live forever."

* * *

Angela McKeaten was sitting up in bed working on a crossword puzzle when House and Foreman walked in. "I need a 12 letter word for doctors who have no idea what's going on," she said, without looking at either of them. House paused for a moment and then said, "House Foreman." Angela nodded once. "Nice to meet you, Dr. House. Dr. Foreman. There is a simple explanation for what happened to the garden show victims which in normal circumstances I'd be happy to give you. After I'm done with my puzzle, of course." House pulled a chair over and sat down, looking at her.

"Well, I'm sure these people can wait while you finish the paper. I mean, so what if they die in numerous ways."

"They won't die. Well, not for a while anyway. When they do, it will be in various ways, but the same thing set all of them off," Angela said, smirking, her gaze never leaving the paper. Foreman looked at her.

"Ma'am, we really need your help with this." Angela finally set the puzzle down, and looked at each doctor. "Clue, the first. It's rare, it's beautiful, and it's mysterious." She lifted the puzzle again.

"And for the record, no, I'm not very concerned with the deaths of any of those affected. Less danger to me." Foreman looked shocked, but House looked pensive. After studying Angela for a moment, he stood up.

"Well, sorry to take up your time, we'll be going. Foreman." The two left the room, closing the door as they went. Foreman looked pissed. "Man, that was no help at all."

"On the contrary. If you listened, she gave us some good clues," House said as he tried to rid his mind of the woman who, with one visit, had derailed his cynical, sarcastic train.

"She said that the patrons all were affected by the same thing. First keyword: affected, not infected. That suggests contact with something. Second, she said it's rare and beautiful. So we're not looking for an ugly, common fern. The patients had a reaction to something at that show." Foreman nodded.

"I'll ask for a list of the plants at the show. See what makes the cut, but it's going to be a pretty big list." House nodded, his mind still on Angela McKeaten.

"You do that," House said, distractedly. "I'll be in my office." Foreman watched House limp off. Shaking his head, he went to go call the garden show coordinators.

* * *

It was about 1 in the morning when House decided to leave the hospital. He had wanted to leave earlier, but the cases kept rattling around in his brain, and he knew it would be a while before his mind would calm down enough to make sleep possible. Walking out of his office, House was lost in thought, and as a result, his feet led him back to Angela's room.

"Wow. Two visits in one day. Either I'm really sick or I must be blessed," Angela said when she saw House in the doorway to her room. "What are you doing awake?" She asked, sitting up.

"I have 8 patients with unidentifiable illnesses," House replied, his voice thick with irritability. "That wouldn't keep you awake?"

Angela looked at him for a while. "Come see me tomorrow morning. I'll tell you how to break your case. _And_ why I don't care. Just you. Deal?"

House watched her carefully. "Okay. I'll be back in the morning. Oh, wait. Technically, it _is_ morning. Well, since I'm already here…"

"10 o'clock," Angela said. "I'll be waiting. And don't worry. You shouldn't lose anyone in the meantime." House realized that whatever secrets she possessed, she would clearly tell them on her terms. Acknowledging this, though really wishing that the woman would just spill everything now, he turned and left.

* * *

The next morning, Angela was wide awake when House came in. "Close the door and sit down."

"Gee, thanks," House said, mockingly. Angela's eyes narrowed.

"This may take a while. So you might as well make yourself comfortable. Sit." House did so and waited for her to start. Angela said, "First off, you have to be willing to believe anything and everything I tell you. It's all a bit hard to comprehend. Second, I'm not human. Not really, anyway."

"Then what are you? I mean you look human. Are you a vampire?" Angela smirked. "No, that's my brother."

"Werewolf?"

"That would be my friend, Remus Lupin." House looked slightly perplexed. "Then what are you?"

"Immortal. Well, mostly. Frankly, I prefer the phrase, 'eternally screwed'. Much more accurate." House could think of nothing to say. This woman was crazy. Had to be. Anyone claiming to be Immortal and knowing a werewolf and a vampire… And yet she seemed normal. She looked like any normal woman. But there was something about her. Something that certainly seemed off. And despite his usual skeptical nature, he found himself realizing that she just might be telling him the truth. House decided that if the woman was really crazy, he'd just call Psych and leave. If not… well, then, that was a different matter.

"So when you say 'immortal'…"

"I mean, 'Immortal'. Most Immortals are actually foundlings. But due to… mystical interference-" House cut her off.

"'Mystical interference'? And exactly what does that mean?" Angela sighed and said, "It means that someone made a prophesy about my birth. Me and my twin brother, Liam Sean Angelus McKeaten. We were born about 250 years ago in Ireland. I died the first time when I was 26. That was after my brother was turned into a demon and drained my blood. After that, I became an Immortal. I won't age or get sick. I can't be injured. Well, I can, but I heal almost instantly. That's the basics of what I am."

House said nothing. It was hard to think of anything _to_ say to all of this. If this were all true—and a small part of House's brain suspected it was—then she was risking a good bit of exposure to make him understand. And it seemed as if she wanted to talk, and was now more than willing to share all. Unlike the day before, when she had clammed up. He gave her a quick little eye signal indicating she should continue, which she did.

"As far as particulars… I'm also a witch." House's eyebrows lifted. "You're not going to curse me or anything, are you?" Angela smiled, an act which served to throw off House even more. There was something wrong with this woman. He couldn't tell what it was, but there was definitely something amiss.

"No, I'm not going to curse you. I… kind of left my wand at home. It's very pretty, though. It's a thin willow wand with a leaf pattern on the handle. I've had it for years."

"Any spells you can do without a wand?" House asked, trying to see if she was for real, or if he should call for security. Angela pointed at House's cane.

"Wingardium Leviosa," she said, and the cane started floating up. House looked totally shocked. Never before had something or someone unsettled him so completely. Angela muttered a counter charm, and the cane floated back into House's hand. It took a moment before he found his voice.

"And were your parents… witches, or wizards…"

"Were they magic?" House nodded. "Yes, exactly. I meant to say… that."

"My mother, yes. My father was a muggle. Non magic. That's… all you need to know about me at this point. Now, let's move on to why you're really here, shall we? Your 8 mystery patients. What have you figured out so far?" House straightened up and the familiar investigative glint settled into his gaze.

"We're looking for rare, beautiful plants. Of course, we won't know what exactly we're looking for, will we?" Angela's eyes flashed with praise and a slight enjoyment at the guessing game.

"Tell me, what triggers an enzyme into action?" House looked pensive then said, "Either another enzyme or chemical-" Angela shook her head. "Think more basic. What is DNA made of?"

"The patients' illnesses are because of their DNA? 8 people do not suddenly collapse from genetic disease all at once." Angela nodded. "Very good. You're close. But answer my question." House was staring at her so intently it made the hairs on the back of Angela's neck stand on end.

"Proteins." Angela nodded, her eyes smiling.

"Very good. Proteins can set off enzymes. The enzymes effect changes in the body… even slowing down the body's immunity rate, making them exhibit illnesses they are genetically susceptible to."

"What kind of plant can do that?" Angela reached over to where a satchel was sitting on a table. She pulled out a file and handed it over. "Genetic alterations change how pollens affect people. The mutated proteins increase the production of an enzyme in the body. This enzyme makes people heal slower. Most people are unaffected. But those who have a born sensitivity- i.e. future or present Immortals- will very quickly succumb to illnesses they are prone to." House looked at the file. His doubts had long since ceased nagging him, but he wanted to find out more. "And the reason you didn't want to tell us this before?"

"Immortals battle each other, trying to take the other's heads. The victim's power and knowledge is absorbed into the victor. The fewer Immortals there are, the less danger to me. I've lived 250 years by keeping under the radar of other Immortals." Angela looked at House who had glanced at the file before setting it on the bed. "So, now you know. As far as treatment, just boost their immune levels, and eventually the problem will correct itself. Now it's your turn." House looked at her intently, not knowing what she was talking about.

"My turn for what?" Angela's smile had the feeling of a smile a cat might give a mouse when the rodent was in the feline's grasp.

"Your turn to spill some secrets. Of course if it will make you feel better, you can ask me the question I know you want to ask." Once again, House was thrown off. What was it about this woman that kept throwing him off balance? But Angela again helped his scattered brain along. "You want to know what I'm doing here, don't you?" House nodded. "You're not presenting any visible symptoms of any kind, you seem perfectly fit and healthy, and to be honest, I am wondering what you're doing here." Angela smirked. "Well, first of all, I wasn't near the flower show. Someone always tries to bring blue roses, so I avoid those kinds of shows. As far as what brought me to the hospital…Arthritis." House looked astonished. "You're kidding."

"Hey, you try rough living for 250 years and see how well your joints hold up. It's a common ailment for immortals, strangely enough. Mostly it's those who are 800-years-old or more. But I'm an active person, and I'm kind of prone to ankle injuries. It's been a problem since I was little." House still had more questions, so he asked, "But why are you here in New Jersey?" Angela sighed.

"I work for a film casting company. I'm helping an on location audition. And I'm in the hospital because my managers got worried when my ankles gave out." House's eyes narrowed. "Really?" Angela nodded. "Yeah. Don't know why they were worried. It's not like it's the first time it's happened. Anyway, I'm out of here late tomorrow afternoon." Angela sighed. "So what about you? What happened to you?"

House averted his eyes. Why didn't he want to tell her? It was like… like he didn't want to be weak all of a sudden. Angela's gaze bore into him. "Well, if you won't tell me, I can always guess. Let's see. I don't think it's a joint problem, and I don't think it's an old injury. Blood clot? If I'm getting close let me know."

"Do you work on being this annoying or is it a natural talent?" House said irritably. This woman! Why did she get under his skin? Angela's smile was even more grating. "Ooh, I got it, didn't I? Well?" House looked at her. "I had an infarction in my leg." Angela leaned forward. "Well, that would do it, wouldn't it? One other little question." House looked at her, wary of her next query. What more could this woman throw at him? Angela's smile was wide, and her eyes were searching.

"Are you attracted to me?" House was dumbstruck. How the hell did she know that he…? Wait, that was it. That was why she had seemed so… off. She wasn't put off by his behavior and that, what? Made him attracted to her? "Well?" she asked, watching his face intently. House looked at her.

"You are an infuriating woman, you have no sense of tact, and I have a good mind to leave right now." Angela waited for a few moments, noting that House didn't move from his chair.

"And yet you're still here. There must be a reason. So answer my question."

"Yes. I don't know what it is about you, but you seem to be constantly able to throw me off." Angela smiled as she lay back.

"It's the Immortal thing. We all seem to have this uncanny ability to get people unnerved. Don't worry. You'll get used to it. Or it'll drive you insane. Which for you would be a short trip, I'd wager."

House was silent for a moment and then said, "I have to take care of my other patients and then I'm going to get you discharged today." Angela sat up again.

"Ooh. That eager to get rid of me, are you?" House stood up. "Doctors are not allowed to date patients. Now, if you'll excuse me…" As he left, Angela lay back down. The man was crotchety, overly sensitive and irritable. But she loved a fixer-upper.

* * *

House had been true to his word. It was just after 1 in the afternoon when one of the nurses came by to tell Angela that she was ready to go. Angela changed and started to walk back to her apartment. Once inside, she proceeded to take some aspirin and get ready for that evening. She was going out to dinner with Dr. Gregory House, and she knew it would be an enlightening experience.

As far as picking a location, she decided on an Irish pub she knew, which would be a nice chance for him to get to know her in a comfortable, casual setting. And if things went right, the two would probably end up back at her place. Angela went to her closet and selected a blue tunic top with a pair of blue jeans and a pair of calf-high boots. But after looking at the outfit in the full length mirror, she decided on a scoop-neck long-sleeved red shirt. If she was going to seduce, she might as well do it right.

At 5:30, she headed to her car and drove down to the pub and ordered a Guinness while she waited for House to show up. Sure enough, at 6 sharp, she saw the doctor come over to the table and sat down. Angela signaled the waitress over and said, "My friend here will have a scotch neat, please." The girl nodded and headed off. House looked at her.

"Is there anything you don't know about me?" Angela chuckled.

"You have a… clean, sort of mossy smell. It happens when you drink scotch for a lot of years. It's nice. I like it."

"Why did you pick this place?" Angela sipped her beer.

"It's something I've taken from my youth. I always find pubs a nice, comfy place to talk. It's safe." House looked at her and Angela's eyes slightly narrowed. She smiled warmly.

"Is there ever going to be time when you'll be comfortable with me?"

"If I have enough scotch, maybe." Angela laughed.

"You know what your problem is?" House got his drink and sipped before saying, "I'll bite. What is my problem?" Angela sipped her beer and leaned back.

"You have a good mind, good senses, but you're afraid of failure. That's professionally speaking. Personally speaking, I think you're more afraid of relationships. That's why the sarcasm and cynicism. Most people are turned off by that. They can respect the man, but they hate the personality." She sipped again.

"Of course I've dealt with my friend Duncan Macleod who's a broody, moody 400-year-old Immortal. Then there's my brother who's twice as broody despite the fact he's my age. I'm used to grating personalities, Dr. House. You're not going to drive me off easily."

"So my cheerful demeanor and sunny temperament has no effect on you whatsoever?" Angela shrugged and smiled. "None at all. You can try, though. Good luck." She took a longer swig of the Guinness and picked up a menu. "I'm feeling like a steak. How about you?"

* * *

"So he hit you."

"Yes. Of course I can't exactly blame him. I lied to him, and could have killed his son." Angela's face showed hints of concern. "Yeah, but come on. First off, you had very little to go on. Plus nothing about the boy's condition added up. And then there's the fact that you'd been… what? Four or more days without painkillers? Personally, I'm impressed. I mean, first of all, not many people could work through that kind of pain. And then there's- you know, the addiction. Dealing with all that… it's impressive on a sort of strange level."

House popped a bite of steak in his mouth and gave a hollow sort of chuckle. "Well, I'm glad my ability to cope with withdrawal and pain impresses you." Angela let out a bark of laughter.

"Hey, you want withstanding pain? When my godson was 5 months old, he was over at my house and somehow got one of my swords flying around the room. I was impaled sideways. Of course then Sirius asked me how I was. God I loved him." Angela's sense of joy seemed to shrink. House felt slightly uncomfortable, but tried to be comforting.

"How did he die?" Angela blinked. Was House actually being nice? Hmm…

"I don't know. He… fell through this veil to- I don't know, to 'Beyond' or… well, something. But you know, as much as I loved him… something just never felt right. I think it was my age or something. I don't know. All my relationships seem off. Just another wonderful part of my screwed up life."

House said nothing, but instead cut another bite of steak. Angela's eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at his steak.

"How can you eat that?" House's left eyebrow rose.

"I put it in my mouth and chew. How do you do it?" Angela shook her head.

"It's well done. There's no… juice. No flavor in it. What about like a tenderloin? Would you get that well done too?" House looked at her with an amused look.

"Probably, why?" Angela shook her head and cut a bite of her own medium rare steak.

"You're going to make some chef cry, I swear to God."

"So you like your steak still moving?" Angela smirked. "Hell, no. Just as long as it's dark pink, I'm good." House watched as she cut another bite. "That kind of thing can kill you, you know." Angela paused mid-chew. She finished quickly and gave him a look. "Read my lips: I'm. An. Immortal. There are very few ways I HAVEN'T died. Mainly decapitation or cremation. And that's because those would kill me for good."

"You know, talk like that can ruin someone's appetite." Angela gave a snort of laughter.

"Oh, please. Look what you do for a living. Pretty much any medical or related career will result in gross, as you said, appetite-suppressing stories. Frankly, though, I find stuff like that perfect dinner conversation." Angela gestured with her fork.

"If you're going to date an Immortal, you better toughen up." House looked at the fork she had pointed in his direction.

"I'd appreciate you not waving sharp, pointy objects in my face." Angela's mouth tweaked in a smirk.

"Or what?" House swiftly caught her own fork with his and pinned it on the table before quickly leaning forward and kissing Angela full on the lips. The kiss lasted for about a minute and a half, and when House pulled back, Angela's face was full of happy surprise. House smirked and said, "You know, as cute as you are when you're talking, you're even more beautiful when you're quiet. Maybe I should kiss you more often."

"Yeah," Angela said breathily. "Yeah, that… that was… some kiss." He let her fork go and looked into those blue-green eyes.

"Well, I thought worked well." Angela just nodded. "Yeah. It- it did." She shook her head slightly to clear her mind. Suddenly, she felt lightheaded and giddy. This was love. Not like any sort of crush or romance she'd ever had before. This was lighter than air, 'sweep me off my feet' happy love. And it was as new to Angela as it was to House.

"Look, I have- I've got this company apartment I'm using. And, um… Well, it's not that far, and I was… well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over. I've got this special liquor and… well, I was wondering if you'd want to have a little. With me. So what do you say?"

House looked faintly surprised but recovered quickly. "How old is it? 10 years old? 20?" Angela chuckled slightly. "Just, oh… About 700 years old. It was a gift from a 2000-year-old Immortal. Well? You want a taste?" House looked at Angela for a long moment and then said, "You're on." Angela grinned widely and paid for their dinners. Once at their respective cars, Angela let the way back to her apartment.

* * *

When Dr. House entered the apartment, he saw that, again, Angela's stripes had changed. He'd been expecting a messy place, with clothes and items strewn around. Instead, the place was neat, and organized, and decorated with soft, yet bright colors. "Not what I expected," was all he could say, looking around. Angela hung up her coat and went to a liquor cabinet and pulled out a worn, dusty bottle. She poured only about 2 tablespoons of liquid into each glass and corked the bottle.

"This is a honey liquor an old family friend gave me for my 50th birthday. Sadly, he died about 8 years ago." House took the offered glass and sniffed the liquor. Then he took a bare taste.

"How old is this? It tastes…" Angela sipped hers, and watched him. The way his nose would crinkle as he thought. She could almost see the brain work to describe the liquor.

"It tastes old," House said, finally, pulling another taste onto his tongue. "Yet… fresh. The honey is sweet, yet… flowery. Almost tropical." Angela nodded. "The honey came from what is now Hawaii. You have good taste. Most people don't get that. Listen, sit down. I'll be back in a moment" Angela said, motioning for House to sit down on the couch while she went to change clothes. 10 minutes later, she came out of the bedroom with a pair of warn jeans and a sleeveless top. Her feet were bare and her hair was pulled up in a hair clip.

"So how long has it been since you've been with a woman?" Angela asked as she sat down, tucking her feet underneath her. House looked only slightly put off. "Well, as you said, no one wants to be with a cranky, cynic, misanthrope." Angela smiled softly. "I know what I said… but that doesn't answer my question. You have a problem with that, don't you?"

"Problem with what?" Angela rolled her eyes. "Do I have to spell it out for you? You seem to have a problem with direct answers to my questions. So let's try again." House was quiet. Thinking quickly, he realized she was right. But he'd never had that problem before. Angela grinned and repeated her question. "How long has it been since you've been alone with a woman? In a romantic sense, I mean."

"Quite a few years. I don't remember actually." Angela just kept smiling, making House drain the last of his drink, an act that made Angela smile even more. She really had him on edge now. A few more gentle nudges, and he'd fall right into her waiting hands.

Angela was patient as she and House sat in silence. House, on the other hand, looked nervous. Angela was willing to spend time with him. Most women just looked at him with pity, an expression he hated. With Angela, though, her face had more of a… casual, commiserating look.

"Are you sure you want to be with… I mean, you're limber, flexible. Immortal. I'm a crippled short-lived sarcastic doctor." Angela paused for a moment, then unfolded herself from her position and leaned over and kissed him on the mouth.

"I'm a pretty good judge of character, DR. House. And when I see something I want, I go for. Your demons and problems don't bother me. I can deal with it. How about you?" She kissed him again, which caused the last of House's reservations to collapse. Angela gracefully stood up off the couch and beckoned House to her bedroom.

Angela pulled back the sheets on the bed, and House shed his jacket and shirt. Angela stepped into the connecting bathroom and again changed into a pair of pajama shorts and a camisole top. She stared at House as he sat down on the bed. "Any hesitations or comments?" She asked as she came right in front of him. House looked over her body and said, "Absolutely not." Angela kissed him softly, but the building passion in House caused him to overtake her with a deeper, more aggressive kiss. Soon, the two were making love in the soft, quiet night.


	2. Revelations and Relationships

Again, this is the second chapter of the rewrite. No real notes, just that I wanted to issue a disclaimer stating that:

I do not own any persons herein, except for Angela, though some parts about her are borrowed from other mediums, ie, 'Highlander', 'BtVS', Harry Potter, and 'House'.

That is all.

* * *

Ch. 2

Revelations and Relationships

There was a spring in House's step when he got to the hospital the next morning. There was also a little secret smile on his face as he walked to his office. Sitting down, he leaned back, reflecting on the previous night. Angela was like no other woman he had met. She was both experienced and slightly hesitant.

When they had started talking afterwards, House had been very open, surprising himself. There was very little he hadn't told Angela about himself. And the strange thing was that as he talked, House felt as if every problem and weight he'd carried was lifted off his shoulders just by confiding in Angela.

He was pulled out of his reverie when he heard footsteps outside his office. "Good morning, Chase." Dr. Robert Chase stopped and stared.

"Dr. House?" House smiled.

"That's what it says on the door. How are you?" Chase just shrugged as he tried to understand his boss's niceness. House's eyebrows crinkled.

"Say, isn't it your birthday today?" Chase nodded.

House smiled. "Well, then what are you doing here? Take the day off. I'll call you if I need you." Chase just nodded.

"O-okay." He left the office and headed down the hall. He saw Foreman who had been in early checking on the garden show patients. Seeing the bewildered look on Chase's face he asked, "What happened?"

"I- He… House just gave me the day off." Foreman looked surprised and suspicious.

"What did ya do?" Chase shook his head.

"Nothing. Well, it's my birthday. So he gave me the day off. Weird." Foreman nodded. Yeah. Weird."

"What's weird?" Allison Cameron said as she joined the other members of her team.

"House," Foreman said, his eyes narrowing. "Chase's birthday is today." Cameron smiled.

"Happy birthday. So what are you doing here?"

"That's what House wanted to know. He gave me the day off."

"House did what?" asked Dr. James Wilson, the last member of House's medical team.

"He gave Chase the day off. It's his birthday." Wilson looked astonished.

"Dr. House? Dr. Gregory House? Leans on a cane, pill-popping, socially inept, cynical, and sarcastic- THAT Dr. House?" The other three nodded. Wilson looked worried. "Doesn't that seem strange? I mean, maybe we should talk to Dr. Cuddy if House is… off." Cameron shook her head.

"Let's not go that far just yet. Look, let's just talk to House and maybe we can-"

"Excuse me," said a lilting female voice behind them. All four turned around to see a tall woman with sleek, black hair pulled back in a braid. Her face was like that of an angel, and her blue-green eyes were alive and smiling. "Could you show me where Dr. House's office is?" Chase pointed down the hall. The woman smiled and sashayed off, her hips swinging sexily, and her braid swinging invitingly. Each step was graceful and as the three men stood staring at the woman's body, Cameron sighed, and muttered, "Men."

* * *

House looked up from his computer when he caught of a whiff of vanilla, lilac, and spice. "Hello, Miss McKeaten. What can I do for you?" Angela stepped in and sat down. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner tonight. A colleague of mine had to cancel on a dinner reservation, and I hate letting reservations go to waste. Would you care to join me?" House smiled warmly. "I would be delighted." Angela smiled back. "Excellent. I… don't suppose you'd be willing to give me a tour of the hospital, would you?" House stood up, grabbing his cane. "I'd be happy to." Stepping around the desk, he offered his arm to Angela who took it. They left the office, heading down the hall, just ahead of Cameron, Wilson, Chase, and Foreman.

Chase stopped the others who watched House walking down the hall arm in arm with the woman who'd asked where to find House's office. "Okay, that was House," Foreman said, still staring. "Uh-huh," replied Wilson. "And he was with a woman," Foreman said, still trying to get his head around it. "Yep," said Chase." Wilson turned to the others. "So… you saw that. I'm not seeing things?" Cameron said, "House has a girlfriend." They all stood silent for a moment before hurrying to Dr. Lisa Cuddy's office.

* * *

Angela was quite content at the moment. Here she was on a romantic stroll through a hospital (Though she would have preferred the cobbled streets of London or the classy roads of Los Angeles) with the man she loved, and who was in love with her. But there was a tiny little storm cloud on her sunny mood. One which she now voiced to House.

"So I'm only here for another… 5 weeks. Then I'm going back to California. And I- I wanted to know if you'd come back with me." House stopped and looked at her.

"You want me to come with you?" Angela nodded. "I know it's short notice and we've just met, but… Look, I wouldn't ask unless I really meant it. Please?"

House didn't know what to say. There was a part of him that wanted to say 'Yes, I'd follow you anywhere'. On the other hand… he'd been here for almost his whole life. Leaving seemed... But then he didn't have very many tethers to New Jersey. Angela picked up on his hesitation.

"You can think on it. I just wanted to throw the thought out there. Just let me know before I have to leave."

"House!" Angela turned around, as did House when they heard a woman call his name. "Dr. Cuddy," House said with what actually seemed to be genuine warmth. "The members of your team have expressed some concerns." House looked perplexed. "Concerns about what?" Cuddy walked towards them. "Your behavior. You're cheerful, accommodating… What's going on?" House looked even more confused. "I've decided to be more sociable. Is there something wrong with that?" Cuddy turned her gaze from House to Angela. "And who are you?" Angela pulled her arm from House's and offered her hand to Cuddy. "Angela Rosemund Celenia McKeaten. I work for Angelic Acting Associates, a film casting company out of California. I'm here on assignment." Cuddy shook Angela's hand. "It's nice to meet you. So what have you done to House?" Angela laughed. "Strictly speaking, I haven't 'done' anything. Unless you count pulling Dr. House into a romantic relationship."

"You what?" Cuddy asked. Whatever she had been expecting to hear… that was most assuredly NOT it. House took Angela's hand.

"I seem to have fallen in love with Ms. McKeaten. In fact, she just asked me to accompany her when she returns to California." Cuddy still looked baffled.

"You're in love with her." House looked at her with quiet delight.

"Didn't we just establish that fact?" Cuddy said nothing. Instead, she turned and headed slowly back to her office, not saying a word.

House was in love. This was… well, unprecedented, to say the least. Well, at least House's team members would be happy to know that their boss wasn't insane. On the other hand, Cuddy thought, as she closed her office door, maybe he was. But this kind of insanity maybe she could deal with.

* * *

"So… he's not crazy?" Wilson asked, sitting in Dr. Cuddy's office with Cameron, Foreman, and Chase. Cuddy shook her head.

"He's in love with this woman. As far as I know, there's nothing off about the whole thing."

"House is actually in love with someone?" Foreman asked, still slightly confused. "More specifically, a woman?" Chase nodded.

"But you have to admit, she's a very attractive woman." Foreman smiled.

"No denying that. That girl was _fine_." Cameron was quiet. It wasn't that she didn't like this potential new Dr. House, but there was something…

"How do we know this isn't just a crush?" She asked, looking around. Chase looked shocked.

"Please. Any romance tough enough to get through House's defenses has to be the real thing."

Foreman agreed. "This girl had House off guard the moment he saw her. Let's face it. The dude's in love, big time." Cameron still looked uneasy.

"Well, what about House going to California with this woman? I mean, if he leaves, who runs the department?" Cuddy looked like she was sitting on information that would be both big and important. After a moment's pause, she said, "House has said that in his absence…" She looked at Cameron. "You would take his place as head of the team." Cameron's eyes widened. Chase clapped her on the shoulder. "Well, you're certainly a good person to do it." He looked at the others. "We better get going. Patients to see and all that." The medical team left the hospital administrator's office and headed to their various garden show patients.

* * *

Meanwhile, Angela was being escorted to her car by House. She unlocked the door and slid into the driver's seat.

"I'll see you tonight." House kissed her hand.

"And I'll be here, trying to save lives and be pleasant." Angela laughed. "Is it really that hard for you?"

"Well, you try being cranky for 25 years, and then try to be nice. It's torture." Angela smiled.

"You'll be fine. And remember: the Rose Galley at 7. I'll be waiting." She shut the door and drove away. House looked at the car and then turned to go back to his office. When he got there, Cameron was waiting for him.

"Dr. Cameron. What can I do for you?" Cameron hesitated for a second then asked, "What is it with you and this girl?" House went behind his desk and sat down. "Jealous? I don't blame you, but-"

"I am NOT jealous. I just want to know what is going on. What is it about this woman that's got you falling for her?" House was quiet for a long time. "I don't know," he finally said. "I saw her, talked to her, even slept with her and I still don't know exactly what it is about Angela that I love." Cameron sat down, watching her boss. House seemed to be thinking, so Cameron prodded him.

"Is it her looks?" House face had an expression of mock-horror. "Oh, heavens, no!" He gave her a look. "I haven't dated in years, but I am a male. And she is a very beautiful woman. And infuriating," He said, the last part more to himself, despite the fact that he said it quite clearly. Cameron picked up on the slight roughness in his voice at the last word and decided to figure it out. "Infuriating how?"

"How is my love life your business? I'm happy. Just let me be happy." Cameron sighed. "I respect you, Dr. House. I may not always like you, but I respect you. Same for Wilson, Chase, and Foreman. Two weeks ago, when you went off the vicodin, I learned to respect you even more. You started to show that not only are you resilient, you're human and you even have the capacity for compassion. All I want to know is… how far you're willing to let this woman in. Because until 2 weeks ago, you never let yourself look or feel vulnerable. Now we're seeing you as a real person. You have to admit, it's a little… weird." House said nothing. He did feel very slightly abashed that he had said that Cameron was jealous. He decided to talk.

"Angela has a sixth sense for figuring people out. She's highly intuitive, and she has a knack for determining weaknesses."

"So she figured you out and it got under your skin. And at the same time, you were attracted to someone who seemed to know more about you that you knew about yourself." Cameron was silent for a moment until the whole situation finally clicked into place. "She's you." House looked both surprised and interested.

"I beg your pardon?" Cameron was quick to explain.

"She's you. I mean your personalities are so similar, that some part of you latched onto her as a kindred spirit. You're both intuitive and analytical. Yet at the same time, she's open with her problems and you're closed off. She's dealt with her demons, but you haven't." Cameron leaned back in her chair. "You're soul mates. You balance one another, yet provide enough friction as to offset each other. Unbelievable." House looked pensive and curious.

"You think so?"

"I do. I think that this woman is your destined partner." House sat in thought for a moment then gave a short nod. "Then I guess I'm going to California."


	3. The Doctor Who Limped Meets The Boy Who ...

Ch. 3 The Doctor Who Limped Meets the Boy Who Lived

When Angela got back to her apartment, there was a message from Remus Lupin, an old friend from Hogwarts. Deciding to call before she made preparations for dinner that evening, Angela copied down the phone number and dialed after sitting cross-legged on the bed. "Remus Lupin," said a slightly hoarse voice on the other end. "Hey, Moony."

"Angela! How are you?" Angela sighed. "I'm in love. It… I don't know. It's weird. He's a doctor- muggle doctor, but… I really, really like him. I love him. And I feel comfortable with him in a way that I never even felt with Sirius." There was a very slight catch in her voice when she said the name of her deceased fiancé Sirius Black.

Remus replied, "I'm happy for you, Angela. But be careful. It might not be perfect." Angela chuckled. "Yeah, well, tonight I'm planning on cinching the deal. Using a little talent my mother taught me."

"Truth spell? That's dangerous, you know." Angela smiled.

"Irish flute. If that doesn't do it, nothing will." Remus laughed. "Well, I wish you the best of luck. Have a good time."

"Thanks. I'll try to see you soon. Bye, Remus."

"Bye, Angela." Angela hung up and perused her wardrobe. She decided on a long, slinky plum dress which had a slit up the left leg. Before she did her hair, she made had a thought. She needed musical accompaniment, and she knew just who to call. Three years ago she had managed to wrangle him for the DreamWorks animated feature, 'Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'. And he _had _said that he owed her a favor for the gig. Picking up the phone again, she dialed the phone number. "Hello, Bry? It's Angela. I have a little favor. I know you're in town for that charity function tomorrow, but I was wondering if I could ask for a little surprise performance…"

* * *

House walked into the restaurant and saw Angela sitting at a table. Her hair was curled and pulled back, leaving black ringlets framing her face. Making his way to the table, he didn't notice Angela slipping a note to one of the waitstaff. "Glad you could make it," she said when he sat down.

"Well, you invited me. I wouldn't dream of letting you down." Angela smiled. "I, um… have a little surprise for you. Just… stay there." House looked slightly perplexed as Angela stood up and waved to someone at the platform near the rear of the dining room. One of the owners came out and stood at a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen. Tonight, in a very surprising one night performance by a very talented artist… Mr. Bryan Adams!" The artist came out and stood next to the owner who waited for a moment before continuing "And in addition to the band accompaniment, on the Irish flute, Miss Angela McKeaten, who has managed to arrange this little performance." The applause continued as Angela went up to the stage, picked something up from the band, and sat on a stool, her ankles crossed. The band started up and Bryan Adams began singing.

"_I'd like to see you, thought I'd let you know_

_I wanna be with you everyday_

_Cause I've got a feeling that's beginning to grow_

_And there's only one thing I wanna say"_

"_I'm ready - to love you_

_I'm ready - to hold you_

_I'm ready - I'm ready_

_Ready as I'm gonna be"_

Then Angela began playing. The notes were haunting and beautiful. The moment was brief, and House wanted nothing more than to hear her play all night. Where had she learned to play like that?

"_She left me a long note when she left me here_

_Told me that love was hard to find_

_But baby it's easy and I'll make it clear_

_That there's only one thing on my mind"_

"_I'm ready - to love you_

_I'm ready - to hold you_

_I'm ready - I'm ready_

_Ready as I'm gonna be"_

The rest of the band quieted as Angela went into a solo, accompanied only by the gentle notes of the guitar. House was captivated. He had never heard anything so beautiful in all his life. Angela had completely mesmerized him with a string of utterly beautiful notes. Even as the song wrapped up, House didn't hear any of the lyrics. He only heard the lingering notes of Angela's flute playing. When the song finished, Angela stood up, setting the flute down, made a bow, and headed back to the table.

As she sat down, she noticed the captivated look on House's face. She flipped her hair casually, and smiled.

"When were you waiting to spring this on me?" House asked, still disbelieving. Angela smiled. "It's something my mother taught me. It's also something I use as a charming technique when I date. It took me about 82 years to get it right though. I didn't really have much of a talent when I was little."

"Any other secrets I should know?" Angela's smile faded. She had wondered how long it would be before House asked. In fact, she had been expecting the question after she had asked him about his addiction. Sighing, she decided to tell him.

"A lot of nights I can't sleep without potions. The past… oh, jeez… 100 years I've slept badly. So I have to take a sleeping draught before I go to bed a lot of nights. It's rare when I can sleep without nightmares or just general restiveness. Anyway, I-" She was cut off by a cell phone ringing. Angela looked perplexed as she grabbed her purse and pulled out her ringing phone. "Angela speaking. Hey, Remus, I'm…" Her face froze. "What? No, no, that's- Oh, God." She sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can. Sure. I'll see you then." She hung up the phone, and then stared at it as though it would speak words of comfort. Then the tears started. House got up as quickly as he could, and escorted Angela out of the restaurant, leaving a 20 on the table as a tip. They went to the bench outside and sat down. Angela was sobbing hard now, and House didn't know what exactly to do. "What happened?"

"It- it's Harry, my godson. He's…" She looked up at House, her eyes pleading. "He's really sick. No one- the doctors can't figure what it is. Please." The look on her face tore at his heart. He loved this woman, and seeing her like this was agony.

"Angela, I… of course I'll help. I'll call Cuddy and tell her I'm taking some time off. I'll let her know what's up." Angela's face still shone with tears and her minimal makeup was running. House stood up. "But first, I'm taking you home. Come on. I'll drive."

* * *

Angela kept sobbing lightly all the way to her apartment, and she fumbled four times with her keys in the lock. Once inside, House told her to wash her face and change clothes. Angela nodded vaguely and went into the bathroom. Once she closed the door, however, she used a silencing charm and started cursing. This couldn't be happening! Not now. Not when she had happiness at her fingertips.

After a moment of silent cursing and crying, she lowered the charm and washed up, changing into sweatpants and an old sweater her friend Molly Weasley had made for her one Christmas. Lying down on her bed, she started crying again, and never noticed when she finally fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Angela awoke the next morning to find a note on the pillow next to her. She blinked a few times and read. House had informed the hospital of his planned absence, and booked two plane tickets for 2pm. He would be packing that morning, and would pick her up to leave for the airport around noon. Angela got up and got dressed. She then used magic to pack up all her things before calling her company and informing them of her situation. Then she just sat in thought. If Sirius were alive she'd call him and let him reassure her that Harry would be just fine. 'Of course,' she thought moodily. 'If Sirius were alive, I'd be with him. And we'd be fighting like we always do when a crisis occurs.' With that thought, Angela lay down on the couch and closed her eyes.

* * *

Angela came out of her doze when she felt someone touch her shoulder. House was standing there, looking at her with worried eyes and a kind smile. "Well, it's about time. I've been shaking you for five minutes." Angela sat up. "Really?"

"Nah. I actually just got here. Shall we go?" Angela nodded and the two headed down to House's car. They headed down the streets and onto the highway. Angela said nothing, but as they got closer to the airport, she started muttering. "What is it?"

"Hmm?" House gave her a quick glance. "What are you muttering? And please tell me it's not 'are we there yet'." Angela smiled. "No, it's… When I was 8, my mother told me there was a spell for patience. I found out later, it was a lie. The phrase was in a very, very old version of Gaelic. Roughly translated, the phrase was 'patience is a virtue'. Ever since, when I feel worried or anxious, I start saying it over and over. Sometimes it helps. I loved my mother. When she died… it killed my family, as well. None of us ever really felt connected ever again. Even now, my brother and I hardly ever talk. That's why Harry's illness is so hard for me."

Angela took a moment to think how best to explain. "About 22 years ago, I was living alone. I'd been on my own for a long time and I was really lonely. Well, a friend of mine, Albus Dumbledore, had just become the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well, he said that he could give me an age-reducing potion and let me go back to school as a student. Well, it seemed like a good distraction, so I said yes." Angela took a pause and went on. "Well, I went through all 7 years of school and made friends and all. After school, my friend Lily Evans married her boyfriend, James Potter and they had a son… Harry. So the Potters- Harry, Lily, and James- Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black… They became my family in a way I never knew. And now I'm losing my family all over again, and there's nothing I can do about it."

She looked at House. "I can't lose Harry, Greg. If he dies… I don't know what I'll do." She turned away, looking out the window, falling silent. House could think of nothing to say.

"I can't…" he paused, unsure of how to phrase his words. "I can't promise I'll be able to cure him…. But I swear I will do everything I can." Angela turned to look at him again and gave a smile.

"That's all I ask. It's all I ask." The trip was soon ended, as they pulled into the airport. They went inside and due to connections Angela had made with various airlines, the two were able to bypass a lot of the security blocks. In half the time it usually took, the two were seated on the plane, and waiting to take off. Angela reached into her knapsack and pulled out a small vial. She downed the liquid inside and leaned back. Soon, she was sound asleep. House picked up the vial and studied it. There was a label which read Dreamless Sleep Potion. He put the empty vial back in her bag and set it under her feet. Leaning back himself, he closed his eyes and tried to grab a snooze before they took off.

* * *

Remus Lupin was pacing the London Airport as he waited for Angela to arrive. Molly Weasley was staying with Harry at the muggle hospital where he'd been transferred to after the witches and wizards at St. Mungo's couldn't find anything. Remus had been pacing for about 10 minutes when he saw Angela coming out arm in arm with a man leaning on a cane. "Remus," she said softly, leaving the other man and hugging her old friend. "How is he?"

"It's not good, but he's not getting any worse. He's stable, so that's the important thing." Angela nodded. "Oh, um…" She turned back to House. "This is Dr. Gregory House. He's the man I'm dating. Greg, this is Remus Lupin." House shook Remus's hand. "I think Angela said you're a werewolf." Remus looked slightly horrified that Angela would divulge that information. He ticked a small glance to Angela who gave a miniscule nod. 'He can be trusted,' the look said. Remus nodded. "That's right. Well, shall we get going? Angela, Molly's had your place in Godric's Hollow cleaned up, so it's ready. I can take you over to the hospital and then take your stuff over, if you like."

Angela gave a small smile. "Thanks, Remus. Yeah, that sounds good."

* * *

Harry Potter was asleep in his hospital bed when Angela saw him. He certainly looked ill. His face was pale, and his untidy hair looked limp. If it wasn't a magical disease, then… Angela closed her eyes and sighed. She hated feeling helpless. Here her godson was sick, and there was almost nothing she could do. Almost. She opened her eyes and went into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. She took Harry's hand and gave it a bare squeeze. He was still here. She could touch him and hear him breathe. And as long as she could hold onto that, she could hold on to hope. Sighing again, she stroked his hair. After a few moments, she stood up and started pacing. This was a nightmare, a total nightmare.

"God, if James and Lily knew what was going on, they'd kill me," she muttered, as she paced. "No, we wouldn't," said a voice behind her. Angela whirled around and saw them standing there.

"Can't deny Harry both godparents, can we?" Angela hesitated for a moment then rushed to hug Lily. Lily was surprised but put her arms around Angela. "It's okay, Angela. He'll be okay. You'll see." Angela pulled back and Lily could see tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I-I-I- I screwed up." Lily smiled.

"No, you didn't. YOU didn't screw up. Dumbledore is the one to blame. He should have-"

"Let's not get hung up on what Dumbledore should have told us," James said, his eyes narrowing. "Let's just focus on Harry. Okay?" Angela gave a quick nod and Lily agreed. "Right. Harry. God, I just wish I knew what was going on." Angela looked at James and Lily. "Well, let's find out. Come on." She hurried out of the room and down the hall. House was standing at the nurse's station talking with another doctor whose nametag read 'Dr. Norton'.

"Well?" she asked, stopping and staring at the two doctors. "Wh-what's happening? What's wrong with Harry?" Dr. Norton looked at her.

"Miss McKeaten, I…" Angela took a few steps forward. "Don't 'Miss McKeaten' me, buster. I want to know, and I want to know now!" House put a hand on Angela's arm.

"Angela, just calm down, okay? Please?" Angela continued shooting daggers at Dr. Norton, then asked, "What is wrong with my godson?"

"We don't know." Of all the things to say, that was the worst. Angela grabbed the doctor by the front of his jacket and slammed him against the wall.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU DON'T KNOW!" Angela roared. James was slowly moving around and pulling out his wand, making sure he had a clear shot at Angela. House looked at Angela, then at James and Lily. He did a slight double take and his eyes narrowed.

"Aren't you the boy's parents?" Lily nodded. House then looked doubly confused. "Aren't you two supposed to be dead?" James looked irritated.

"Can we talk about that after we find out what's wrong with Harry?" Lily tried to talk Angela down.

"Angela, please. None of this is helping. Just let the guy down. Please." Angela did so, and Norton fell to the floor, coughing.

"Okay. Now… tell us what you know." He stood up.

"Harry has some sort of virus. We're not sure what it is, only that it's producing flu-like symptoms. And I know that that's not helpful, but we're doing all we can. Dr. House here has offered his expertise. We'll figure it out." Angela looked at House, her eyes pleading.

"We will. Come on. Let's go talk." Angela nodded and went to him. House put an arm around her shoulders and the two walked off and James and Lily went back to Harry's room.

"Angela's losing it, James," Lily said as she sat with Harry. James shook his head. "She's upset. God, I can't blame her. I mean, when we became whitelighters I was happy. Then we couldn't be with Harry. And then Sirius died and they let us come to Harry, and then he gets sick. Let's face it, Lil. We're terrible parents." Lily sighed.

"Yeah. I hate to admit it, but… You're right. All we can do now is try to make up for it."

"Mum?" Harry whispered. Lily looked into her son's face.

"Harry. My little boy." Harry blinked and looked at James. "Dad? What- what are you doing here? What happened? Aren't you dead?" Lily smiled at her son.

"It's a long story honey."

* * *

"Whitelighters," House said, with a touch of disbelief. Angela gave a weak smile. "You believe me about everything else, but you don't believe me about that."

"Well, a man has to have his limits." Angela leaned her head against House's shoulder. "I'm sorry I blew up like that. I usually try to keep my temper under control."

"Well, it wasn't what I would have picked for entertainment." Angela still looked abashed at her actions. "It was stupid. I overreacted." She looked at House. "So flu-like symptoms. Anything else you can tell me?" House paused. "There was a scar on his shoulder. Looked recent." Angela's head snapped up.

"What did the scar look like? Did it look like a crescent moon?" House nodded. "Yeah, it did." Angela swore. "Damn! Come on!" She didn't wait for House to catch up; instead she raced down the hallways to Harry's room. "Harry was bitten!" She said to Lily and James." Lily looked confused.

"Bitten by what?" But James read the look on Angela's face. He turned to his son.

"Harry… when you started feeling sick… was it full moon?"

Harry hesitated for a moment then nodded. "Bu-but Lupin wasn't there. He was at some place in Wales. I didn't transform. I just felt… off. It was three days after the full moon when I started feeling really sick." Angela was pacing now. "Okay. Um, Harry… have you… been bitten by- a person?" Harry looked slightly sheepish.

"M-My girlfriend and I- Her name is Luna Lovegood. Her mother was a born werewolf." Angela kept pacing.

"So it's not lycanthropy. You would have transformed, or at least had your canines change. But this could still be a magical condition." James looked confused. "But I thought-"

"There are a few magical diseases that muggles have stumbled across and vice versa." Angela was still pacing when House came back into the room. "Okay. A flu-type disease, something that would be missed by both medi-wizards and muggles. Something that could have been triggered by physical intimacy with a half-werewolf." Angela paced for a while longer until Dr. Norton came in. Angela looked at him then she looked at the medical file. "It's plague, isn't it?" Lily looked horrified.

"Angela, don't even kid about that. I mean, it can't be." Angela looked at Lily. "If it were bubonic or pneumonic, I'd agree. But that's not the case." She looked at Norton. "You're not panicked, which means it's non lethal, but you're worried because it's a new form. Am I right?" Norton nodded.

"You're right, indeed. The virus is a new mutation of plague. We don't know how to treat this." House asked for the file as Angela resumed pacing. Then she stopped. "It's Cersic Plague." Lily looked at her. "Angela, that's… That hasn't been around for… 29 years."

"2 years," Angela said. "There was a case 2 years ago. In Surrey, if I remember correctly." James still looked dubious. "So if, hypothetically, it is Cersic Plague… though if it is, that's really surprising- what kind of side-effects or…" Angela shrugged.

"I don't know. It could be anything. The virus is kinda hard to predict. Symptoms and side effects tent to be rather varied." Lily sighed.

"Well, there has to be something we can do." Angela nodded. "I've got a book at home with info on the disease. I'll go home and look it up." James nodded.

"Right. Angela, I'll go with you. Lily, you'll stay with Harry?" Lily nodded. She then looked at House. "Dr. House, could you stay, please? I-I'd like to talk to you." Angela looked at House.

"Go ahead, Greg. I'll be back to get you tonight."

"Okay. I'll see you later." The two kissed good-bye, and Angela and James left the room. Dr. Norton excused himself, closing the door and leaving House and Lily alone. Lily looked at House who settled into a chair. Her green eyes were analyzing as she asked, "So what's this thing between you and Angela?"


	4. Discussions and Concussions

Ch. 4 Discussions and Concussions

"So what's this thing between you and this Dr. House?" James asked from the passenger seat of Angela's rental car. Angela smirked. "Wow, you don't waste any time, do you?"

"Angela, you're not exactly known for making quick decisions. You don't usually jump right into relationships. So what's going on?" Angela paused for a moment.

"Well, we're in love. I like him because he's kinda rough around the edges, yet a very nice guy." James went on. "He just doesn't seem like your type. He's- well, there's the leg thing for starters. I mean, he's not that handsome-"

"Oh, please. You think because he's crippled, he's only after me because I'm the first woman in ages that will take him? Come on."

"Well, then why is he attracted to you?" Angela was quiet as she mulled the question over. "First of all, men are not directly attracted to me. They are attracted to a particular aspect of my personality or something like that." James thought for a moment then asked, "So what about you is Dr. House attracted to?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask him." James nodded. "I will."

* * *

"Well?" Lily asked, watching Dr. House. The two had gone to one of the hospital lounges after Harry had fallen asleep. House looked at her.

"I told you, I'm not entirely sure why I'm in love with her. There's just something… She keeps me on edge. She can figure out things about me that even I don't know." Lily smiled.

"Yeah. She does that. Constantly." Lily leaned against the wall, and crossed her arms. "The weird thing is… most people hate it. They hate her sense of intuition. So why don't you?" House said nothing because in truth the question didn't have an answer.

"It's not that I don't hate it, but more… It's a good thing for me. I have a feeling she's a good one for keeping a person honest about their faults."

"So what are your faults?" Lily asked, her green eyes scrutinizing the doctor. House looked at her. "Why do you need to know?" Lily licked her lips, giving herself time to think. "Because Angela's my best friend. I want to know that she's going to be treated the way she should be treated. So answer the question. I'll start off easy. What happened to your leg?" House leaned back against the couch.

"I had a blood clot in my leg. It went undiagnosed and I ended up with dead muscle and nerve damage." Lily said nothing for a moment then said, "And you're on pain medication? What, exactly?"

"Vicodin. Anything else you need to know about me?" Lily nodded. "Does Angela know about all this? The drug addiction?" House couldn't believe that this woman knew he was an addict just by looking at him.

"Yes, she does. And I know about her addiction to sleeping potions, but how did you know that I-" Lily smirked.

"My mother had a prescription drug addiction. Caffeine pills. She was a functioning addict, and I learned to recognize the signs. Look, Dr. House… if Angela knows, and she's okay with it, I'm not going to say anything. James on the other hand is the one who you're going to have to really prove yourself to."

"And why is that?" Lily sighed. "Because James is very protective and possessive of his friends and family. He's going to give you the full interrogation when he finds out." House looked at her.

"'When' he finds out?" Lily nodded.

"James is going to find out. And when he does, you're going to have to really prove yourself. You should consider yourself lucky, though."

"And why is that?" Lily sighed again.

"If Sirius were alive you'd have to practically battle it out over Angela." House nodded, pensively. "Well, then I guess it's somewhat fortunate that Mr. Black is dead." However, just then, a voice was heard from the doorway.

"Someone mention my name?" House and Lily looked up at Sirius Black who looked none the worse from his death.

* * *

James looked at the numerous books on Angela's antique shelves. "How can you tell which is which, Angela? Half of these books the lettering is almost microscopic, and the others, it's peeling." Angela was looking on another shelf.

"I know how to tell. Ah, here it is." Angela pulled a large volume off and set it on the desk nearby. She sat down and started looking through the pages. "Okay. Cersic, Cersic. Got it. Cersic Plague. It says that there's a potion to help, but it won't cure him. It just helps tone down the various side-effects." James started reading over Angela's shoulder.

"What kinds of side effects are we talking about?" Angela's finger scrolled down the page. "Well, with the potion it looks like it could be anything from rashes to blindness. Mostly, though, it looks like it mutes most possibilities."

James looked at the potion recipe. "You have all the ingredients?" Angela looked as well.

"Yeah. I'll get started on this and-" Angela heard her phone ring and signaled for James to answer it. He did so and heard Lily's hyper voice.

"Whoa, Lily, calm down. Wha- No. Lily, let me talk to him." Angela tuned out and headed down into her potions lab to get started on the formula for Harry. The potion was rather simple and in about half an hour, she had bottled some of the potion to take to the hospital. Going upstairs she found James with an odd look on his face.

"Oh, god, please tell me Harry hasn't gotten worse."

"No, it's not Harry. It… Angela… Sirius is alive." Angela looked shocked for a moment, and then she set the potion next to the book. "James, Sirius is…"

"Dead, I know. He was, but he's alive now. He's with Harry and Lily at the hospital." Angela looked scared. "He's really alive?" James looked at Angela. She had an odd expression on her face, as if her world was about to come crashing down around her.

"Angela what is it?" Angela sat down, sighing.

"He's going to try to get me back. James, I… I don't want to be with Sirius. " James pulled Angela into a hug.

"Hey, don't worry. It'll be okay. Hey, come on. Harry needs us." Angela nodded into James's shoulder. "Harry. Yeah. You're right; let's go." James and Angela went back to her car and headed down to the hospital.

* * *

House was not in a good mood. Sirius Black, Angela's former beau was alive by means unknown- at least to him- and he, Dr. Greg House, was in danger of losing the love of his life. His leg started aching as he continued pacing in the doctor's lounge. He quickly downed one of his vicodin and continued pacing. How could this happen? This was a nightmare- a total nightmare. He needed help. He needed advice, he needed… He needed to talk to Wilson. Wilson would know what to do. He pulled out his cellular phone and dialed James Wilson's number. After three rings, the young oncologist picked up. "Dr. Wilson."

"It's me." Wilson's voice sounded surprised. "What is it? Something wrong?" House paused for a moment before saying, "Angela's old boyfriend is here. He… Well, he was away for about 13 years, and he's back. I-I just wanted to, you know… Talk. See what you think." Wilson sounded both surprised and amused. First, House called _him._ That in itself was highly unusual. Add the fact House was asking for advice… But Wilson heard the slight tremor in House's voice, giving away the real reason for the call. "House, you're afraid of losing her, aren't you?"

"Gee, what gives you that idea? Angela's only the first woman to want me around in years. Now her ex shows up? Of course I'm worried." Wilson sighed. "Look, you have to fight for her. This woman is your soul mate, right? So fight for her." House sat down. "And how am I supposed to do that? This guy is fit and good-looking… and everything I'm not." Wilson heard the defeat in House's voice and it worried him. His friend didn't give in. So why would he start caving now? "House, you can't just stand aside. This woman loves you. You have to do something."

"Like what? Knock him over the head with my cane?"

"I wouldn't go that far, but do something. Look, you want me to come over there?" House didn't want him around. And yet he needed his friend there. He needed the support and a strong, able body in case things got rough.

"How soon can you get here?" Wilson sounded slightly relieved. House _sounded_ back to normal, but still unsure.

"I'll be there tomorrow. Take care." House signed off and headed back to the Potter boy's room. On the way, though, he saw Sirius Black standing in the hallway. When Sirius saw House, he started towards him, smiling. "Hey, I want to thank you for coming to help with Harry. I appreciate it, and I'm sure Angela does, too."

"Yeah," House replied, blandly. The guy who was going to steal his girlfriend was being polite? This was a nightmare. Sirius looked at the doctor for a moment before saying, "Look, I know about you and Angela." House didn't say anything. He knew? How much did he know? How did he know it? Sirius sighed, happily.

"I'm glad she has someone she can talk to." House hesitated for a minute before deciding to nip this conversation in the bud.

"I'm in love with Angela." Sirius looked at House in disbelief. This guy was in love with Angela? They'd just met! Sirius looked baffled.

"You're what? When did this happen?"

"Sometime between she refused to help me with a case and when she and I slept together." Sirius's blue eyes grew icy. "You're sleeping with _my_ Angela?" House's eyes narrowed. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Lily had left Harry's room to meet Angela and James who were coming from the opposite end of the hallway.

House looked at Sirius. "_Your_ Angela? I don't remember seeing your name on her anywhere." Angela saw the two squaring off, saw Sirius pull his fist back and hit House hard in the shoulder, knocking him down. Angela gave a shout of alarm. House clambered back to his feet just as Sirius made to hit him again. As Angela hurried to the two, House used his cane to redirect Sirius's second punch into the wall. Angela came up next to him and slid between House and Sirius.

"Stop it, both of you!"

Sirius turned to look at Angela. "Angela, what are you doing with this guy? I mean I thought we were together." Angela pulled her hand back and slapped him hard across the face.

"Yeah," she snapped, her eyes ablaze. "We were until you became an idiot. Going after Pettigrew, going on the run, never contacting me. And then you had to go and get yourself killed! What the blinking bloody hell were you thinking! The phrase is 'till death do us part'! Till death," she said, poking Sirius hard in the chest on the last two words. "Which was you, you great moron!" Sirius looked at her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Come on, Angela. I'm here now. Let's just go back to how we used to be. Please?" Angela looked at Sirius's hands, then looked right into his eyes. "Do you want to get slapped again? Cause I got a lot more in me."

"Okay, okay," Sirius said, dropping his hands. "Look, I'm sorry. But I love you. I'm not going to back down." House looked at Sirius before taking Angela's hand. "And neither am I." Sirius scoffed. "I am NOT afraid of you." House didn't back down. "And I'm not afraid of you." Angela squeezed House's hand. "Come on. Let's go to my place." When he didn't move, Angela gave a slight tug. "Come on." House finally started moving, and James and Lily stood preventing Sirius following. When the two were out of sight, James pulled out a small bottle. "Sirius, give this to Harry. It'll help him. Go." Sirius gave a curt nod and took the potion. As he went into the room, James looked at Lily.

"That was close," James said, pulling his wife close. "We almost had a brawl on our hands." Lily nodded.

"Poor Angela. Torn between two people? God, and Sirius was a real git. He has no right to be so possessive of Angela." James nodded.

"I agree. But we can't tell him that. He won't listen. This is ugly. What are we going to do? Wait, what am I thinking, we're whitelighters. We're pacifists. Technically, there's nothing we CAN do." Lily sighed.

"All we can do is make sure Dr. House and Sirius don't go at it again. God, if either one of them really hurts the other… Angela's going to be so upset." James grinned slightly.

"Yeah, but then she'd ream out the other."

"Maybe. You know, we should give Dumbledore an update. Tell him we're back, along with Sirius. And tell his about Harry. Not that he really cares about Harry's general well-being. He more cares about our son as his weapon against Voldemort." James nodded.

"Yeah. Still, we better go. Come on." The two made sure the coast was clear before orbing to Hogwarts.

* * *

The drive to Angela's home was quiet. Angela was driving, with House in the passenger seat. House said nothing, mainly because he didn't know what to say. 'Thanks for letting your ex hit me' didn't seem like the right thing to say. After a few minutes, though, Angela broke the ice. "How's the shoulder?" House looked at her, his gaze half sarcastic, and half indifferent.

"It hurts. Probably going to have a nice bruise later on." Angela sighed. "He shouldn't have done that. Sirius should have known better. He's always been hot-headed."

"So why did you date him?" Angela paused. Explaining to Jamesa Potter was one thing, explaining to House was a different matter.

"Men are not directly attracted to me. They're attracted to a specific part of my personality. Sirius liked my daring and tomboy nature. In wits, I matched him, same for book-smarts, and athletic ability. But he's always been territorial. And to be honest… I hated it. But he was the first guy in a long time to date me and not be even remotely put off by the whole Immortal thing. We were in our third year of school when I finally told him. He thought it was cool. Didn't realize the downsides to it."

"Which are?" Angela pulled into her driveway and parked. "Pain. Loss. Knowing everything and nothing at the same time. Getting to remain young when everyone around you grows old and dies. Being a part of the world, yet always feeling like you don't belong. God, I hate my life." House said nothing, but a question was worming its way through his brain. "You've never tried to kill yourself, have you?" 'Please say no. Please say no. Please say…'

"At least once a decade." Angela got out and House came after her. He could feel 'Don't talk to me about my suicides' coming off of her in waves. He took the hint and stayed silent. Angela's place was a ranch style home with a large backyard and an herb garden. Angela unlocked the door and pushed it open. Inside, the foyer opened up into a wide living room with one wall completely covered with bookshelves. Off of this room, was the kitchen and breakfast nook. Along the hallway were bedrooms and bathrooms.

Angela went into the kitchen and started pulling food from the cupboards and refrigerator. "You want a sandwich?"

"Well, I was thinking of a well done steak, but whatever you make is fine." Angela laughed.

"You're shameless, you know that?" House smiled.

"So I've been told." Angela fixed a couple of sandwiches and pulled out a bag of pretzels.

"You want a beer?"

"Sounds good." Angela grabbed two bottles and used her wand to levitate the meal to the table. They sat down and ate in silence for a while; shortly after they had finished, the phone rang. Angela summoned it and turned it on. "Angela. Hey, Lily. Okay. Okay. Oh, good. Okay. Oh, thank God. Sure, we'll be here. Okay. Good bye." Angela hung up. "Harry's starting to perk up. He's still kinda weak, and hasn't started showing any side effects from the virus, but… So far so good." House nodded. "Well, that's good news."

"Lily's coming over later tonight. She, uh… says James wants to talk to you." House leaned back in his chair. "She did tell me to expect that." Angela looked mildly concerned. "She said that the two of you can talk tomorrow morning when we get there. It's no biggie. I'm sure it'll be okay, just… be careful. James was an expert in interrogations when he was an auror."

"Me? I'm the epitome of careful." Angela laughed.

"Yeah, I know. Really. Be careful. James isn't as hot headed as Sirius, but he's almost twice as crafty."

* * *

_New Jersey_

Dr. James Wilson was finishing his charts when his colleague, Dr. Robert Chase, came into the office. Chase sat down across from Wilson, giving the other man a casual smile. Wilson grinned back and said, "Hey. How're things going without House?" Chase shrugged.

"Fair. Nothing out of the ordinary. Those garden show patients are improving. I heard House called you, though." Wilson nodded.

"Yeah, he, uh, is having some problems with his girlfriend's ex. Apparently House thinks he's going to lose her." Chase looked astonished. House was actually concerned about something?

"You're joking."

"I'm not. House is really worried. Apparently this guy is good looking, athletic, energetic…" Chase nodded, slowly, getting the picture. "Everything House isn't." Wilson nodded. "Exactly."

"So why are you going?" Wilson piled his charts and set the stack at the corner of his desk. "Because House asked me to. He needs help, and as one of the few friends he hasn't alienated, I felt I should go help." Chase shrugged. "Well, good luck. I'll be sure to let Foreman and Cameron know in case we need a consult." Wilson nodded.

"Thanks, man." Chase gave a 'no problem' shrug and left the office. After Wilson finished his work, he headed home to pack to leave for England.


	5. Holding On

Ch. 5 Holding On

Angela had already gone to bed when Lily orbed in. She went to the living room and found House sitting at the table with his back to her, reading a book on wizarding history. She said nothing, just watched for a few moments. The doctor seemed to be completely enthralled with the book. Lily was amazed. Even as a muggle born she had thought History of magic was the dullest subject ever, no matter who taught it. After a few moments, she stepped closer.

"Enjoying yourself?" House didn't look around, but replied, "It's fascinating reading. It's amazing how much of history intertwines with magic. Besides… Angela's asleep. She didn't take a potion, though, so I thought I'd wait for a while before going in. I'm not exactly tired yet, anyway." Lily said nothing. After a while, House closed the book and turned his chair around to look at Lily. He had to ask her. If Angela didn't want to talk, then Lily was his only means of getting answers.

"When was the last time Angela killed herself?" Lily sighed as she sat down on the couch. She had sensed the question was coming, but that didn't make it any easier to reply. "It was right after Sirius was sent to the wizard prison, Azkaban. James and I couldn't do anything. We just watched."

"How'd she do it?" Lily swallowed before replying. She remembered that night. Feeling Angela's despair, seeing her friend's tears… and the blood.

"She… she slit her wrists. It was late at night. Remus found her the next morning." Lily sighed. "Ever since… she's been… off, you know?" Lily stood up and began pacing as she talked. "Even though James and I weren't allowed direct contact, we still kept an eye on Angela. After our deaths, she became more isolated. Two years afterwards, she moved to California. She hardly ever dated. Emotional intimacy was almost non-existent. She started going through chronic depression, sleeplessness." House ears perked. 'Wait a minute,' he thought. 'That wasn't what Angela told me.'

"Angela told me she'd been sleeping badly for about 100 years." Lily's smile was grim.

"Yeah. I thought she'd say something like that."

"You're saying Angela lied." Lily stopped, and looked at House with a sad smile. She hated tattling, but it was necessary.

"Yeah. I spent 7 years with her in the same dormitory. Angela had the occasional nightmare but not to the extent she does now."

"But why would she lie?" House asked, confused. Why would Angela say that her problem was a long term thing when it actually seemed to be short term? Lily sighed again. "Part of it is probably the fact that she doesn't like to talk about her sleeping problems. So if she says that it's a long time condition, people don't think she's crazy. She's just a bad sleeper. Deep down, I think it's guilt. A week before Peter Pettigrew betrayed James and me, Angela had a- a premonition of Pettigrew's action. We… didn't believe her." House noticed the regret in Lily's voice.

"You didn't want to believe her." Lily nodded.

"By the time we realized… it was too late. James and I were gone, Sirius was locked up, and Harry was on his way to my sister's for a miserable life."

"Yeah, Angela filled me in on Mrs. Petunia Dursley," House said, watching Lily's eyes flame at the mention of her sister. A sudden thought sparked in his brain. "Any reason to think she's responsible for your son's illness?" Lily sighed, and again sank onto the couch. She buried her face in her hands.

"God I hope not." She sat like that for a minute before looking up. "Hell, for all I know she did expose him somehow. I'm a terrible mother."

"No, you're not." House got up and went to sit next to Lily. "You're not a terrible mother. What happened couldn't be helped." He looked at her. "You're scared. I don't blame you. But you had no way of knowing any of this would happen. Right now your son needs his mother, and Angela needs a friend. As much as I know you want to do a personal guilt trip, I don't think this is a good time." Lily let out a choked laugh. She looked at House. This man… it was small wonder why Angela loved him. Angela had the same personality at times.

"Do you do this intuitive… tactless honesty thing with everyone, or am I special?"

"Both," he said, giving a vague smile. "Before I met Angela, I was… well, much less pleasant. I thrived at the intuitive tactless honesty thing." Lily said nothing, instead, she waited for him to continue. "You are special. You're Angela's best friend, you're important to her… so you're important to me."

"You know, that was very sentimental," Lily said, quietly, her smile widening. House looked away.

"Well, I'd appreciate you not telling everyone. People might start seeing me as a nice guy." Looking back at Lily, he smirked. Lily gave a soft chuckle.

"And of course we can't have that."

"Absolutely not." Lily stood up.

"I better get going. I'm sitting with Harry tonight." House stood up as well and walked with Lily to the front door. He stopped her before she left and asked, "Could I ask you for a favor?" Lily smiled and said, "Sure. What do you need?"

"I have a friend coming tomorrow from New Jersey. Could I ask you to pick him up?" Lily looked slightly perplexed but acquiesced.

"No problem," she said. When does he get in?"

"Around noon." Lily nodded.

"Okay. I'll take care of it. Goodnight." Lily gave House a quick kiss on the cheek and headed off. House closed and locked the door and went back to the master bedroom. He leaned against the door frame and watched Angela sleep, her face dimly lit by the hallway lights. It seemed like the past week had spanned two worlds. One where he was embittered and miserable and the other where he felt more love and affection for the woman lying asleep than he ever thought possible.

House went to turn off the lights, and then went back into the bedroom. After changing clothes, he pulled the blankets back on his side of the bed and slid underneath the covers as smoothly as his leg would allow. As if sensing his presence, Angela rolled over, and snuggled close to House, her arm across his waist and her head resting on his chest. He put his arm around her and after only a few moments, fell fast asleep.

* * *

The two awoke the next morning to the sounds and smells of breakfast. Angela got up and threw on a set of robes as House changed into jeans and a shirt and a set of blue robes. Angela looked him over, surprised and pleased at how well he looked in wizarding attire. "Those look good on you. They match your eyes well." House quirked a grin.

"Thanks. Now, let's eat." Angela led the way to the kitchen and saw Molly Weasley bustling about. "Molly?" Mrs. Weasley turned around.

"Angela, dear. Sit down, sit down. I'll have breakfast ready in a half a tic, dear." Angela and House sat at the breakfast table, though Angela still looked vaguely surprised. "Molly, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Arthur decided to take the boys and Ginny and Hermione to see Harry this morning, and since they were going to grab breakfast on the way, I thought I'd come here and cook for you and your boyfriend." She waved her wand at the skillet and the eggs that were in there flipped themselves. Then she finished the bacon and toast and plated everything up. As Mrs. Weasley started cleaning the kitchen, she said, "Oh, and Lily told me that she'd be along later to take you and…" She looked at House. "I'm sorry, but what's your name again, dear?"

"Dr. Gregory House," he replied, taking a bite of eggs. Mrs. Weasley beamed at him.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Dr. House. Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes. Lily will take the two of you to the hospital, and then she has to run a small errand. Anyway, when you're done, go get cleaned up and ready to leave. I'll handle the dishes." House gave a slightly questioning look to Angela who smiled and shrugged. It would take all day to explain the workings of Molly Weasley to House. Best he could to would be to just take it in stride.

* * *

Harry was in an ambivalent mood that morning. While he hated the Weasleys and Hermione seeing him sick, he loved the fact that they cared enough to come spend time with him. When he relayed what had happened to his parents and Sirius, they all looked happy for him. Around 12, however, the Weasleys left, though Ginny, Ron, Fred and George, and Hermione said that they would try to slip in to see him later. Just as they were leaving, Lily came in. "Hey, honey. How are you feeling?" Harry shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. I still feel pretty sick, though." Lily brushed some hair out of her son's eyes. "I'm sorry, sweetie." She smiled and said, "I have to go run a small errand. Your father's talking with Dr. House, but Sirius and Angela said they would stay nearby in case you need anything, and Remus should be here shortly. He had a meeting this morning. Okay, Harry?"

"Angela and Sirius hate each other," Harry said, dully. Lily's green eyes wilted slightly. It was bad enough that Sirius and Angela were showing outward dislike but the fact that Harry had noticed seemed worse. "At the moment, I'm afraid they do." She patted his arm. "But I'm sure they'll sort out their differences." 'I hope,' she added silently.

"I hope so," Harry said, a smile pulling at his face. "Having a godfather is great, but having a godfather, a godmother, and my parents back is even better." Lily's eyes brightened again and she pulled her son into a hug. "I'm so, so delighted you feel that way. I'm glad to have you back, too, Harry." Harry hugged his mother. Lily let go and gave Harry a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room. Harry lay back and closed his eyes. The visit from the Weasleys had worn him out a little bit, so he decided to take a nap. Sighing, he waited to fall back into rejuvenating slumber.

* * *

If given the choice between being lectured oh his pill-popping habit by Wilson, Forman, and Cuddy at the same time, or sitting in an unused doctor's lounge under the penetrating gaze of James Potter… House felt almost certain he'd take his New Jersey colleagues. At least he could tune them out. James's hazel eyes were deep and trenchant. House felt more than slightly edgy looking at him. James was also very good at questioning. He didn't let House leave any details out, whether it was House's personal history, or his professional history, or even his drug history.

Finally, James asked, "So what is it about Angela that you find attractive?" House said nothing for a moment, trying to pull his thoughts together, visioning his moments with Angela, trying to see what exactly it was that he found so wonderful about her. The problem was that House couldn't think of anything specific that he loved about Angela, and he said so. James's eyes crinkled.

"Interesting. So for instance, you don't mind her intuitive abilities? I find that a little surprising."

"Well, it's unsettling. But she's very good. She's also smart. She seems to know more about me than I do." James nodded.

"This is true. Now, what about the fact she's an Immortal?" House hesitated for a moment, wondering how to phrase his response.

"To be honest, I don't really think about it, and Angela doesn't talk about it." James sighed. "She hates thinking about it. So for you to not only not talk about it, but also not think about it is probably a good thing to her. What else about Angela drew you to her?"

House envisioned Angela when they first met, then at the pub that night. When she invited him to her apartment… "She's the first woman in years to look at me and not see a crippled 40-year-old or a smug, cynical physician. Looking at her, talking to her… I feel like… maybe my life isn't as bad as it could be. She's the light of my life." James's intense gaze seemed to relax, though, he sat up a little straighter in his chair. He smiled. "Well, I don't know what Lily said, but… I like you, Dr. House. As far as I'm concerned… you're what Angela needs."

"Really?" House asked, looking happy, yet ever so slightly wary. He didn't hear a 'but' in that statement, but you never knew. James nodded.

"Yeah. She needs someone who can support her. Someone who likes who she really is, not what she pretends to be." James stood up and House did likewise. James stuck out his hand. "I think you and Angela will be wonderful together." House shook James's hand and the two headed out into the hall where they saw Sirius looking murderous.

* * *

Dr. James Wilson stepped off the plane and looked around for House. He didn't see him. Looking around just in case, Wilson saw a woman holding a sign with his name on it. Getting closer, his jaw dropped. The woman was tall and willowy, her red hair shining in the light. Her green eyes were the most beautiful Wilson had ever seen. Wilson pulled his popping eyes back into his head and said to her, "I'm Dr. James Wilson. And you are?"

"Married," The woman said, her eyes mischievous. Wilson again goggled. This girl must have known exactly what she did to men. She was gorgeous, and she knew it. Oh, man. House owed him big time for this. "I, uh…" The woman laughed. "I'm Lily Potter. Come on. Let's get your things and then we can go over to the hospital. Dr. House is there with my husband."

"Sure. No problem." Oh, yeah. House DEFINETLY owed him big. Lily grabbed one of his carry on bags and they two headed off to the main baggage claim.

* * *

"How could you, James? How could you- betray me like this?" Sirius's dark blue eyes were glinting dangerously. James looked concerned and puzzled. What was going on here? "Sirius, what are you talking about. I haven't betray-"

"Angela. Is. Mine. And you're handing her over to this- this- gimping muggle?" House said nothing, though he found the word 'gimping' to be a rather lame insult. Sirius's eyes darkened even more, and James moved past concerned and into fearful. This wasn't right. What was wrong with Sirius?

"Sirius, what's wrong with you? This- this isn't you."

"Death changes you, Prongsy. You know that." James looked deep into Sirius's eyes, and what he saw frightened him. There was a dark shadow there. Something evil.

"How did you get out, Sirius? What did you do?" Sirius gave a laugh, a high, cold laugh that made James and House feel like they'd been plunged into icy water. James knew that laugh. He now knew those eyes.

"Voldemort," he said, quietly. House heard the name, and even as muggle as he was, he knew enough from Angela to know that this was very, very bad. Sirius/Voldemort smiled evilly, and when he spoke, it was in a low hissing voice.

"I wondered when you would realize the truth, Potter. Your friend was ever so willing to let me borrow him. But don't worry. The two of you will be dead again soon enough."

The blow was quick, and unexpected. House had whacked Sirius/Voldemort across the head with his cane, making the possessed man stagger back, slightly. James used the pause to dart between House and Sirius, pulling out his wand as he did so. Sirius stepped back.

"You won't hurt me, Potter. You won't risk killing your best friend." James tightened his grip on his wand and pointed it at Sirius's chest.

"Padfoot… don't make me do this. You can beat this, Sirius." Sirius/Voldemort laughed.

"Go ahead, Potter! Do it!" James felt tears come to his eyes. He strengthened his resolve and looked deep into Sirius's eyes. "I'm sorry, Padfoot." Then he said a curse.

* * *

Angela had been watching the scene from outside on the hospital balcony. She figured the best place to be while James and House were talking was far away in case Sirius did something really stupid. And sure enough, Sirius confronted the other two when the came out of the lounge. When she saw James pull his wand out, however, she hurried to the glass door and tried to open it, but it was locked. Pulling out her own wand, she tried the opening charm, but it didn't work. The doors were sealed magically. Sirius did this, she knew it. She tried banging on the glass, but no one either saw or heard. Then James fired what Angela knew was the Cruciatus Curse. Sirius screamed silently, and then a great wave of energy flew out of him and directly at her. Frozen in place by terror, the energy hit Angela, sending her soaring over the rail and onto the parked cars three floors below.

* * *

James ended the curse and watched carefully as Sirius lay panting. After a moment, he looked at James. "It's okay. It's me." James looked hesitant, but after looking into his friend's eyes, he knew it was true. The darkness had passed. James helped Sirius up, and looking around, saw the huge gaping hole in the glass door of the balcony. Sirius's face fell. "Angela," he whispered and raced for the door, James and House behind him. He had seen Angela standing there. Where was…? Looking over the parking lot, Sirius staggered back, horrified. James and House looked down and saw Angela's prone form. James swore and raced off downstairs. "I need help!" he cried. One of the ER doctors saw him. "Sir, what happened?"

"Please, there's- Someone was thrown from the balcony! It was this explosion, and-" The doctor grabbed a few others and they headed out with a gurney out to the parking lot. James stood back, disbelieving. He sank down onto the floor, his back against the wall. It seemed like ages before they wheeled Angela inside. James stood up and saw that she was unconscious, her face wan and her left ankle mangled and bloody. House came up next to him.

"Is she…?" James didn't say anything, didn't do anything. He just stood there. House looked at James, then at the crowd of doctors looking over Angela. He handed James his cane, practically shoving it into the other man's hand, and limped over to Angela. "Angela, can you hear me?" He took her hand.

One of the doctors, a man with short spiky hair, said, "Sir, you have to step back."

"I'm her boyfriend, and I'm a doctor. I'm not leaving her." The man sighed and acquiesced, letting House stand there, holding her hand.


	6. Possesion is 9 tenths of Sirius's Action

Ch. 6 Possession is 9 tenths of Sirius's Actions

When Wilson and Lily came into the hospital, they were both surprised to see James, Sirius, and House sitting together in the waiting room. House looked down, and Sirius looked beside himself with worry and guilt. And James… his expression was indecipherable. He saw Lily and stood up, going to her giving her a wordless hug. Lily pulled back slightly.

"Oh, God, it's Harry. What happened?" James shook his head.

"H-Harry's fine. R-Remus is with him. Lily… Angela's been hurt. She… she shattered her ankle. Bad." Lily looked at the other two.

"Wh- How? James, tell me what's going on."

"It's my fault," Sirius said, in an oddly flat voice. Lily looked at him.

"Sirius, what do you mean, it's your fault?"

"Voldemort possessed me," he said, looking at her. "I didn't know, I didn't know. I just felt this… essence, this energy enter me, and… I was in the Ministry. Then earlier, I…" James took over the story.

"Sirius confronted me and Dr. House. I used Cruciatus and expelled Voldemort, but the energy release threw Angela off the 3rd floor balcony." Lily sank into a seat.

"Oh, my God." James sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. Wilson looked at House who looked like he was going to break down any minute.

"House?" No response. "Greg?" Still nothing. Then, without warning, House lunged out of his seat at Sirius. He tackled him to the floor and started hitting him, all the anger and frustration pouring out of him. Sirius had tried to take Angela away from him, now he sat there calmly after he caused her a critical injury.

"How could you do this to me? To HER! WHY! Answer me, you son of a bitch!" Wilson pulled on House as James and Lily tried to get between the two. James restrained Sirius, while Wilson kept a tight grip on House's arms, half restraining, half supporting him. Lily stood between the two, ready to shove them apart, if need be.

"Settle down, both of you!" Lily said, sharply. "This isn't helping. Now both of you need to settle down and think rationally. James, you and Sirius should go see Harry and Remus." She looked at House and Wilson. "Dr. House, you should go be with Angela."

House didn't move, but instead looked at Sirius. "If anything happens to her, I'm holding you responsible." That was what he _said_. The look House tried to convey was, 'If anything happens to Angela, I'll kill you.' Wilson pulled on House's arm and after a time, the two headed upstairs to the ICU. Lily, meanwhile, went up to Sirius and slapped him hard on the face. Sirius was stunned; Angela was one thing. Now Lily was slapping him? But Lily wasn't about to let him say anything.

"How DARE you, Sirius! I can NOT believe that you of all people w-would let yourself be helped by VOLDEMORT!" Sirius looked shocked.

"Lily, I didn't know! I didn't know until it was too late. What was I supposed to do? Just stay dead?"

"You could have tried other ways of freeing yourself! Sirius, you just committed the most Slytherin of acts! For God's sake, _WHY_?" Sirius started to cry.

"I just wanted to be back with Harry. I couldn't bear to think of him alone. When I saw this blob of energy, I could feel that it was my way out. I swear, Lily, I never knew it was Voldemort's spirit." Lily was silent, though her eyes blazed. She wanted to believe him. She so wanted to believe, but still…. It was hard to trust him.

"You have to tell Harry," She said, finally. Sirius looked horror-struck. "Lily, I can't. I…"

"He deserves to hear it from you. You have to tell him, Sirius." Sirius deflated.

"Fine." He then wrenched himself free of James's grip and walked out of the room. James sighed and sank into a chair. He looked up at Lily.

"You know this is going to crush Harry, knowing what Sirius did." Lily nodded. "I know. But Harry deserves to hear it from his godfather." She sat down next to James. "I just hope Angela's going to be okay. After all she's been through, she deserves some measure of happiness."

* * *

Dr. William Tonks was checking over his newest patient's chart when he saw House and Wilson come in. "Hello, gentlemen." House nodded curtly, and said, "I'm looking for Angela McKeaten."

"You're her boyfriend, yeah? Good timing. I was just about to come find you."

"What for?" House asked, again, curtly. Dr. Tonks looked at the chart.

"Let's go sit down. There's some things I need to discuss with you." The three doctors went to sit down in the waiting room. Dr. Tonks said, "We have a very difficult situation. Ms. McKeaten's ankle was very badly shattered by her fall, and due to the fact that she has a very rapid healing ability, this presents us with very few options for her treatment." Wilson looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Tonks held out the file.

"You're an oncologist, right?" Wilson nodded as he took the file. "I think you'll understand the severity." Wilson looked over the history. "Her mother died of cancer."

"This makes her genetically susceptible. If we dose Ms. McKeaten with enough immunosuppressant drugs to make reparative surgery possible, she's most likely going to develop cancer." House didn't exactly like the sound of that. There had to be something better for Angela.

He asked, "What's the other option?" Dr. Tonks looked at House and gave a short sigh.

"The only other option is to amputate just above the damage." House leaned back. The first option was bad, and the second didn't seem much better. Wilson looked at the chart again. "With amputation, though, don't you also have to…?"

"We can accelerate the surgery, so she isn't down as long. We'll… saw off the leg, then neaten the wound. It's not exactly recommended, but in this case, it's what we would have to do to be mindful of the patient's health." Wilson looked at Dr. Tonks, then at House. "What do you want to do?" House said nothing. Instead, he stood up and left the waiting room. Wilson looked at Dr. Tonks again. "How long can she wait?"

"24 hours at most. But I'd like to get her prepped tomorrow morning either way." Wilson nodded. "What would you do?"

"If it were someone I love in this situation… I'd choose to amputate." Wilson sighed and went to follow House. He found him in Angela's room, sitting in a chair on the right side, holding her hand. Wilson just stood in the doorway, not saying nor doing anything. True, he was married, but even still, he didn't love his wife to the degree House obviously loved Angela McKeaten. After a few moments, Wilson stepped into the room.

"House?"

"Tell him to go ahead for the amputation," House said, not bothering to turn around. Wilson said nothing, but nodded at House's back and left. He relayed the message to Dr. Tonks and decided to go inform Angela's friends of the decision.

House barely registered Wilson's departure. Angela was still unconscious, but her breathing was even and her heart rate was normal. House held her hand tightly, afraid that if he let go she would slip away. This couldn't be happening. She was the one woman who put up with him no matter what. After an hour, though, he felt her squeeze back. Her blue-green eyes opened slowly. "Oww," she said, slightly groggy. "Okay, next time a mass of energy comes flying at me… please remind me to get out of the way."

"You're awake," House said, relieved. Angela blinked at him and said, "And your eyes are kinda bloodshot from crying." House said nothing, making Angela smile, vaguely. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought we were having a 'state the obvious' contest. I'm competitive by nature." House grinned wider. He remembered sharing that little quip with her. He liked that she remembered. Angela laughed, mildly.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" House asked, giving her hand another loving squeeze. Angela shrugged lightly.

"I don't know. I wanted to ask you the same thing."

"_Tonight I'll ask the stars above_

_How did I ever win your love?_

_What did I do?_

_What did I say?_

_To turn your angel eyes my way_

Angela took a deep breath then asked, "So how bad is my ankle? I mean, I still feel it, so it can't be that bad."

"You shattered it. And you can't have it fixed." Angela's smile was bittersweet.

"Because my mother died of cancer. So they have to take it, don't they?" House nodded.

"I'm afraid so." Angela swallowed.

"It's kind of funny, isn't it? Soon we'll be a limping couple. Don't worry about me, Greg. As long as you're here, I'm okay."

"Is there anyone I can call for you?" Angela closed her eyes. She knew who she should tell. He deserved to know. He should be there.

"Yeah, she finally said, quietly. "My brother. His number's in my wallet." House nodded and Angela gave a short sigh before giving back in to the realm of unconsciousness. House slid his hand from hers and stood up. His leg gave him a sharp throb of pain, but he ignored it. He had more important things to think about.

* * *

_Los Angeles, California_

Cordelia Chase was cleaning Angel's book shelves at the front of the Hyperion Hotel when the phone rang. "Angel Investigations," she chirped. "How may I help you? Sure, just a minute." She covered the mouth piece and shouted upstairs, "Angel, you have a phone call." Angel came down, wondering who would want to call and just speak to him. Maybe it was Buffy wanting to get together for some reason or Willow saying she's be in town for some reason. Picking up the phone, he said succinctly, "Angel." Cordelia watched her boss's face for any clues as far as the nature of the call. She saw Angel's face go from his usual moody to puzzled, and then troubled. Something was wrong, she knew it.

"Sure. I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye." Angel hung up and wordlessly went upstairs to pack, Cordelia following him.

"Angel, what is it? And don't tell me 'nothing' because I know it's something."

"It's Angela." Cordelia had only met Angel's twin sister once, but the two women had liked each other. Cordelia watched Angel throw clothes into a bag and then head out the door again. "How are you getting there? Cause it is still daylight. Where is she anyway?" Angel didn't reply, but instead went to the phone again and quickly dialed Angela's company number. He made quick arrangements to use Angela's jet to get to England and then turned to talk to Cordelia who had disappeared. "Cordy?"

"Just a minute!" Her voice said, coming from her own room in the hotel. After a few minutes, she came down, holding a bag. "Didn't think I'd let you go off on your own did you? When are we leaving?" Angel smiled. Cordelia may have been a vain, carefree person in her high school years, but now she was a warm, considerate person. Angel was honestly happy that she was coming with him.

"Angela's company's sending a car to take us to the jet. We'll be there around 7."

"Are you okay?" Angel shrugged.

"I don't know. Angela's the last blood family I have left."

"It'll be okay, Angel. I know it will." Angel looked doubtful until Cordelia gave a quick grin. "I had a vision." Angel gave a brief little smile back.

* * *

_London, England_

Angela slipped in and out of consciousness the rest of the day. James and Lily took turns watching over her when House stepped out. Lily had forbid Sirius from joining in the vigil, saying that she didn't think it a good idea for Angela to see him. Sirius, therefore, took to pacing around the hallways.

Harry had been upset at Sirius's actions, but slowly forgave him. Remus hadn't been so lenient. Remus had sided with Lily is saying that Sirius should have known better. James hadn't sided one way or the other, as he didn't know exactly what to think about the whole thing.

Around 8 o'clock, Sirius paused his pacing when he saw Angela's twin brother. There was a woman with him… and what a woman! Chocolate brown eyes in a smooth, tan, Californian complexion, and her face was framed by short brown hair streaked with blonde. "Hi," she said, cheerfully. "We're looking for Angela McKeaten." Sirius quirked a grin at her.

"Sure. I'll take you to her room." He held out a hand. "I'm Sirius Black."

"Angel," Angela's brother said, shaking his hand. Cordelia offered her hand to Sirius, saying, "I'm Cordelia Chase." Sirius took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm absolutely enchanted."

"Very smooth, Mr. Black."

"Please… call me Sirius." He offered his arm to Cordelia who took it eagerly. Angel followed the two upstairs to the ICU and Angela's room. Lily saw Sirius coming and looked surprised.

"Sirius, I thought I said-" He cut her off.

"This is Cordelia Chase and Angela's brother, Angel. I was just escorting them." Lily's eyes soften somewhat. "Okay. Angel, she's awake, if you want to see her. Don't stay too long, though. She's tired." Angel nodded and went into the room. Cordelia caught Lily's warning look to Sirius so she decided to ease the tension.

"Do you want to just take a walk?" Sirius seemed happy for an excuse to leave. "Sure. This way."

The two left, with Lily looking irritated. One minute Sirius was getting all possessive over Angela, (though he had been possessed at the time) and the next he was being all smooth with this young woman. Couldn't the man ever make up his mind when it came to women?


	7. Recovery and Proposed Proposals

Ch. 7 Recovery and Proposed Proposals

Angela slept all through the night, waking only when Dr. Tonks came in to get her ready for surgery in the morning. "Hey, doc. How's it going?"

"Just getting you ready." Angela waved a hand, casually.

"Bring it on." The doctor nodded and got a pair of orderlies to take her up to the OR. Angela closed her eyes as she was wheeled through the hospital. When she got to the prep room, she saw Wilson already standing there. She thought that was slightly strange, so she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"House asked me to stay with you. Your friend Lily made him go home and get some sleep. Though he actually didn't. Don't worry. You'll be fine." Angela nodded as the doctors started the immunosuppressants and the anesthetic. Angela started feeling relaxed and calm. As she fell asleep, she thought of House.

* * *

Angel couldn't think. He couldn't sleep. His sister was having her leg amputated because of… he saw Sirius Black pacing in the OR waiting room. Oh, how he wanted to rough the kid up. But Angela wouldn't like that. Still, the guy was a wizard. He could heal the injuries before Angela woke up. No. No, he couldn't do that. It wasn't fair. He looked at the other end of the room, where House was sitting. He decided he should go talk to him; get to know the guy who had finally truly fallen for his sister.

"Hey." House looked up.

"Hello, Angel." Angel sat down.

"I just want to say 'thank you' for calling me."

"Angela asked me to. It wasn't a big deal." Angel looked at him. House said nothing for a while, and then said, "How long has it been since the two of you talked?" Angel thought. How long had it been? They had talked 3 years ago, then…. Wait. They had bumped into each other last year.

"A year. It wasn't even on purpose. I was in this shop and Angela happened to be there. Sometimes I feel like she wants to pretend I don't exist."

"It's more like she's afraid of what you felt when you killed her."

"If she's thinking I enjoyed it…" Angel said, slightly horrified. He hadn't enjoyed it. But the demon in him had been hungry, and her blood had been so sweet…

House shrugged. "Frankly, I don't care what happened. But it matters to Angela. She needs you." House stood up and looked down at Angel. "You're her family. Better start acting like it." House limped off to get a cup of coffee when he had a different thought. Turning around, he headed back up to the children's ward to find Lily.

* * *

When he found her, she was just coming out of Harry's room. "How is he?" House asked, seeing that Lily's face didn't look as anxious. "He's doing better. They think he'll be able to go home in a week or so." House smiled, softly. "That's good news. Listen, I need your help with something."

* * *

Sirius kept pacing. It was his fault Angela was hurt. He'd have to live with that. And strangely enough, that fact hurt more than remembering how possessive he'd been. He didn't deserve Angela. She was so open and loving, and he'd been, well… an idiot. Sirius looked over at Angel. Ever since the start of the surgery, Sirius had been expecting Angel to come over and beat him near to death. But Angel had shown control, though Sirius wasn't sure how long that would last. The guy was a vampire after all.

When Angela first started dating Sirius, he had felt that it was a sign that he really was a good person. It was like he could say 'I'm a good guy and I've got a great girl to love me to prove it'. But it wasn't true. Sirius was a bad boyfriend, breaking hearts left and right. He dumped them quickly, while James had always let the girls down gently. As a godfather, Sirius hadn't fared much better. Instead of doing the smart thing and going to Dumbledore and explaining, he had gone after Wormtail and had gotten himself locked up in Azkaban for it.

No wonder Angela preferred House to him. Sirius was bull-headed and irrational. House seemed to be more calm and organized, and certainly more compassionate. Thinking on it, Sirius realized that House was everything, he, Sirius, was not. With that sobering thought, Sirius sat down, and sighed. It was over. It was actually over.

* * *

Lily looked at the rows of engagement rings. House had asked her to help him find the perfect ring to propose to Angela, so what could she say other than… well, actually she hadn't said anything, just grabbed his arm gleefully and dragged him to the nearest jewelers. House was looking at another case when he saw the perfect ring. It looked like the ring Angela had told him that her mother had worn on her wedding day. Lily came over next to him.

"Which one are you looking at?" House pointed at the Claddagh ring in the middle. Lily looked. The ring was made of intertwining bands of silver and gold. The left hand on the ring was silver, and the left was gold with a gold crown and a heart made of amethyst.

"Oh, my God. It's perfect." House grinned at Lily's reaction and called over the salesperson.

"Hello. I see you've made a selection," the woman said, smiling. House gave her a 'duh' look and pointed at the ring. "I want that one, please."

"Size 8," Lily said, as she looked at necklaces. Looking at the saleswoman, she said, "He's marrying my best friend. I know her ring size." House smiled and said to the saleswoman, "Size 8."

"Do you want an inscription on the inside, sir?" House thought for a moment, then said, "'AM, To the love of my life' GH." The woman smiled and wrote the message along with House's name and his cell phone number. He paid for the ring and looked at Lily.

"Come on. I want to see how Angela's doing." Lily said nothing; the man was currently single minded, but she understood. Chuckling to herself, she and House headed back to the hospital.

* * *

Sirius was dozing restlessly when Angel saw Dr. Wilson come out of the OR. Angel stood up and went over. "How is she?" Angel said quietly, so as not to rouse Sirius. The last thing he needed was to wake the prick who put her in this position in the first place. Wilson sighed.

"She's fine. She's still out, but she should be coming around in about an hour." Angel nodded, and sat down again. Angela was fine. That was good. As for Sirius…. That guy would get his later on. Looking up, he saw Dr. Tonks instructing the nurses to take Angela to recovery. Standing up again, Angel followed his sister.

* * *

When Angela awoke, she wondered why she saw herself. No, that wasn't quite right. Her eyes were blue tinged with green, not chocolate brown. Her fuzzy brain struggled to focus when the person said, "La? Are you okay? It's me. It's Angel."

"Hey, Lus. How are you?" Angela's vision seemed to clear and she saw that her brother was holding her hand. "How are you feeling?" Angel asked, concernedly.

"I just had my leg removed. How do you think I'm feeling?" Angel laughed, making Angela smile. It had been a long time since she heard that warm, rich laughter coming from her brother. Too long. And it had been too long since they had had a good sibling relationship. Angel finally calmed down, and said, "Listen, your boyfriend is waiting outside. Do you want to rest for a bit or see him now?" Angela flicked her eyes towards the door where House was waiting anxiously. She so wanted to see him, but sleep was rapidly pulling at her.

"Later. I need to sleep." Angel nodded and stood up. Angela closed her eyes and was soon asleep. Angel went to House.

"She's tired. If you want, you can stay; just don't wake her." House nodded and slipped in. He sat on the chair that Angel had vacated and took Angela's hand.

_Right now I feel just like a leaf on a breeze_

_Who knows where it's blowin'?_

_Who knows where it's going'?_

Even remembering full well everything that had happened, it was still hard for House to believe how much his life had changed since that warm June morning. One month before that day, he had responded to Wilson's comment that he, House, didn't need to know everything about everyone by saying that he didn't _need_ to watch that new FOX show, the OC, but it made him happy. Two weeks after that, he finally admitted to himself that he was addicted to the vicodin. And 5 days ago he met the one woman on the planet who completed his life. How did 5 little days seem to feel like an entire lifetime?

_I find myself somewhere II never thought I'd be_

_Going 'round in circles, yeah_

_Thinking about you and me_

_And how do I explain it when_

_I don't know what to say. _

_What do I do now?_

_So much has changed._

It was hard for House to think when he'd ever felt this good in his life. When his last real girlfriend, Stacy DeMint lived with him, they did things, but it always felt like there was something missing. With Angela, there was nothing missing. There were sparks, flames, occasional chills, and various other emotions. And Love. House felt more love from Angela than he had in all his previous girlfriends combined. And he loved her infinitely more than he had loved them.

It was also strange that Angela's mere presence could make the excruciating pain in his leg dull down to a simple annoying ache. There was something magical about her. She had that even without being a witch, he figured. House had been enchanted when he first met her. And the more he thought on it, the more he realized that all the romances in his past had simply been leading him to the woman whose hand he now held. All the other women who tried to get through to him had made just the right chinks so that when Angela came along… she only needed to make a few final cracks.

_Nothing I have ever known has made me feel this way_

_Nothing I have ever seen has made me want to stay_

_But here I am- ready for you_

_I'm torn and I'm fallin'- I hear my home callin'_

_Hey, I've never felt so fit so strong_

_Oh, no- It's like nothing I've ever known_

"Dr. House?" He looked around and saw Lily standing in the doorway. She had a huge smile on her face, which told him what she was doing there. She had it. Saying nothing, Lily came in and set a ring box on the bed next to Angela's hand. With another grin and a wink, Lily scooted out of the room. House slid his hand from Angela's and opened the box. The ring was perfect. All he needed now was the perfect moment. The perfect way to slip that ring on her finger and ask her to marry him. Nothing could go wrong now. Even though Angela had lost her leg, it was only a small thing to him. He needed Angela, and it didn't matter what happened, as long as they were together.

_You're the one I'm looking for_

_You're the one I need_

_You're the one that gives me a reason to believe_

_Following a star has led to where you are_

_It feels so strong now- this can't be wrong now_

Getting up, House decided to leave her be to sleep. Meanwhile he could work out the problem of popping the question. He left the room and saw Lily sitting just outside the door.

"Angela's still asleep?" she asked, quietly.

"Yeah. I'm going to talk to Wilson. Keep watch over her for me will you?" Lily nodded and watched House limp off. Lily looked at Angela then back again at House's retreating back. What did her friend ever do to deserve such a man? Sighing, she went into the room to keep an eye on Angela.

* * *

"I envy you, House," Wilson said when he and House had sit down in the hospital cafeteria. House had a cup of tea and Wilson had his usual coffee- black with two sugars. House sipped then looked at his friend. "What do you envy me for? You're the healthy one."

"But you have an… absolutely _gorgeous_ woman totally in love with you. The two of you have something I can only dream of having." House considered this, and then voiced the doubt that had been eating at him since he had met Angela. "I don't deserve her. I don't really have anything to offer her."

"House, I somehow don't think that really matters to her. I mean, yes, she's beautiful and intelligent, and all, but she still loves you. Leg, pills, and all."

"Yeah. And she's my new addiction." Wilson found this statement more than a little confusing. House noticed this and elaborated. "Whenever I'm around her, my brain's both fuzzed and perfectly sharp. I barely notice my leg hurting. When we're apart, my mind goes numb, and my leg starts throbbing. I've been on fewer pills since I met Angela, but it's like when I'm not around her, everything just goes downhill."

Wilson said nothing to this. Actually, what _could_ he say to that?

"I've gone crazy, haven't I?" House finally said, noting Wilson's silence. The younger doctor quickly tried to cover up. "No, you're not crazy. You're in love with a woman who seems to have thrown you off course, but you're not crazy."

"That's not very convincing."

"Well, I tried."


	8. Marriage Proposals and Overseas Calls

Author's notes: As my classes have started up again, I'll probably be taking a bit longer to post everything. This is also due to the fact that I am taking my time writing this. My first posted draft was rushed, which was due to me wanting to get everything down before my storyline started blurring and details were lost.

So expect longer chapters and more information.

Reviews are appreciated, but if they are Mary Sue critiques, they will not be in my mailbox for long. Ye Be Warned.

* * *

Ch. 8 Marriage Proposals and Overseas Calls

House had slipped back into Angela's room while she was still asleep. Lily was sitting there reading when he came in.

"She still asleep?" House asked quietly. Lily nodded.

"Yeah. She was… awake for a second, but then she went unconscious again. I'm starting to worry."

House's eyes narrowed. He glanced at the IV then back at Lily. The drugs? It could have been. He decided to ask and see if Lily knew anything. "Did the anesthesiologist say anything about the drugs he gave her?"

"Just that it might last a bit longer than usual because of Angela's… sensitivity." House still looked pensive. "Well, I'm going to stay here with her for a while. I'll let you know if there's something wrong." Lily stood up and went to House, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm glad you're here. And I'm glad you love Angela. She deserves it." Lily left the room and closed the door. House sat next to Angela and took her hand in his. With his other hand, he pulled out the ring box. Opening it, he pulled the ring out and slipped it on her finger. Now all he had to do was wait for her to wake up.

* * *

Angela opened her eyes and looked around the room. House was sitting next to the bed, sleeping, his arms folded on the bed, and his head down. Angela rubbed her face with her hands, but froze. Pulling her right hand away, she saw the most beautiful Claddaugh she had ever seen on her ring finger. Her mouth was open as she looked from the ring to House. She couldn't believe it. The man was so sweet it was amazing. Not wanting to wake him, she reached for one of the books Lily or someone had left on the bedside table.

After about an hour, House roused. He looked up and saw that Angela was reading. "How are you feeling?" He asked, watching her closely.

"Amazingly, I feel really good. Leg hurts a bit, but it's not bad."

"That's good. Listen, there's something I want to ask you." Angela's eyes twinkled as she met House's blue eyes.

"Yes?"

House took Angela's right hand. "First, I want to say that I absolutely love you and that I want you to know I'd do anything for you."

Angela's twinkle dimmed slightly. That didn't sound like a marriage proposal. "Okay," she said, hesitantly. "This sounds slightly ominous."

"I'm an embittered narcotic addict with a bum leg."

"And I'm a disillusioned 250-year-old Immortal who's just had her leg amputated due to her ex being possessed by an evil wizard. What's your point?" House sighed.

"I love you. But if you don't want to be with me… I'd understand. I'll leave." Angela gaped at him. "Are you thick? I love you. And if you left, I'd track you down. Of course it'll take a while, seeing as how I'd have to hop after you, but I bet I'd still beat you in a race."

"Then I have one final question." Angela's right eyebrow lifted. "I'm waiting."

"Will you marry me?" Angela's mind grew dizzy with joy. "Greg… I will. Of course I will!" House leaned over to kiss her just as Lily opened the door.

"Lily, guess what?" Angela said, gleefully. "I'm getting married! Greg proposed!" Lily continued to stand in the doorway. "Congratulations. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks. Oh, how's Harry?"

Lily beamed. "Well, I thought maybe you'd like to ask him yourself." She stepped aside and Harry came in. He looked much better, and there was a huge grin on his face. House stood up and stepped away from the bed. Harry ran forward and hugged his godmother. Angela put her arms around him. "Oh, I'm so glad you're alright, Harry. I was worried."

"I was worried, too. When Mum told me about what happened to you… I just got you back in my life. I don't want to lose you again so soon."

Lily came up to her son. "Come on, Harry. Let's let Angela and Dr. House have some time alone." Harry complied, begrudgingly. Lily shooed him out and then winked as she closed the door. Angela looked at House.

"So, what do you think? Married by August, and honeymooning in September?" House looked at Angela warily. "Don't you think that's pushing it?"

"Look, in day or two, the wound will be perfectly healed. Then I just have to get back on my feet."

"And you think you can do that in less than two months?" Angela glared at him.

"Yes. Why?" House sighed and tried to come up with a possible argument.

"Look, despite the fact that you're immortal, you're still going to have a good bit of work ahead of you." House looked deep into Angela's beautiful eyes. Eyes that betrayed just how much pain she was really in.

"You're in pain. And don't bother trying to lie because your eyes tell me the truth." Angela said nothing. She did hurt. Her leg was really sore and her back still felt achy from when she landed on the car. She didn't want to admit it. Nor did she want to admit that a part of her was afraid to be weak. Afraid to appear impaired. But as she looked into House's eyes, she saw some of the same fears reflected in him.

"I'm scared, Greg. Afraid I'm…"

"Never going to have a normal life?" Angela nodded.

"I know, Angela. I felt the same. You'll be okay. You're way tougher than I was. It'll be hard, but I think if you really want to try, I think you can be fine by August." Angela smiled. "I love you."

"And I love you. So… an August wedding, eh?"

* * *

_Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, New Jersey_

Cameron had gotten to the hospital early to look over the pending cases to see if there were any cases that needed her attention. Stepping into House's former office, she stopped. It still seemed strange to come in here and not see the grizzled diagnostician. Sitting at the desk, she looked over the medical files, trying to absorb House's medical intuition. She was so absorbed in the reading that she jumped from the chair when she heard the phone ring. She took a second to calm down before answering.

"Dr. Cameron." She was surprised to hear House's voice. Why in the world would he be calling? More specifically, why would he be calling _her_? "How are you faring without me? Cuddy throw a party yet?"

"No. Dr. House, is there something wrong?" Cameron could almost see the smirk on his face as he said, "Why does something have to be wrong for me to call and check in?"

"Well, I, uh…. So why did you call?"

"Well, I just wanted to leave a quick message that I'm getting married." Cameron's jaw dropped. She didn't just hear that. House was…? No. No, it was a trick. A joke. He just met Angela McKeaten a week ago. He couldn't be seriously considering… He was getting married?

"Cameron? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I-I'm here. I-Is, uh, Miss McKeaten…."

"Yes, she's the one I'm marrying. Are there any other questions?" Cameron smiled. She could sense the joy in her old boss's voice. It was refreshing after all that time he was miserable. Cameron saw that Chase and Foreman were coming into the meeting room.

"Dr. House, did you want to talk to Chase or Foreman?"

"Nah, I'll let you break the news. Buh-bye."

"Dr. Hou- House?" But House had already hung up. Staring at the phone, she muttered, "Nice talking to you, too." Hanging up, she gathered the files on the desk and stepped into the meeting room. "Morning, boys," she said, cheerfully. Foreman looked at her. "What do we have this morning? Anything good?"

"See for yourselves," Cameron replied, tossing the files on the table. "Nothing too fascinating." Then she smirked and replied in an undertone. "Unless you count House getting married."

"What did you say?" Chase asked, looking confused. Cameron smiled. Foreman's eyes narrowed. "You're kidding, right? House is… actually settling down? Why does idea scare me?"

"Well, you said it yourself, Cameron," Chase said, smiling. "This woman… Angela, isn't it? She's House's soul mate."

"I know what I said," Cameron protested. "But he's still only known this woman about a week."

Chase shrugged. "So? If he's in love with her and wants to marry her, I'm all for it." Foreman nodded in agreement.

"I hate to say it, but Chase has a point. If House is actually happy, then what's the problem?"

"I guess," Cameron said, quietly. "So… which case do you think we should start with?"


	9. Confrontations or Why Lily Potter is Evi...

A/N: Well, it's not as long as I thought, but it was a good place to end. Next chapter, House arrives in LA, and Angela starts therapy. New chapter may be up this weekend, next Tuesday at the latest.

Ch. 9 Confrontations or Why Lily Potter is Evil

* * *

_London, England_

It was early in the morning when Sirius crept through the ICU of the hospital. Looking around to make sure there was no sign of Lily or James, he snuck to Angela's room and slowly opened the door. Angela was still awake and reading a book on potions. Hearing the door open, she looked up.

"_Sirius?_ What are you doing here?" Angela asked in a hiss. Sirius quickly looked back into the hallway, and then closed the door silently behind him.

"I just wanted to see you."

"Well you saw me. Now get out of here before Lily sees you here and kills you." Sirius cocked his head in a very dog-like way.

"I thought whitelighters were pacifists."

"Well, that won't hold her back much, I'd wager. What are you doing here, Sirius?" Sirius sat down in the chair next to Angela's bed. "Look, I know I've not always been the best person to date…"

"There's an understatement."

"But I do still love you," Sirius took Angela's hand, not noticing the engagement ring on her finger. "And if you give me a chance, I can be the kind of man you deserve." Angela jerked her hand away.

"Sirius, how dense are you? I'm _over_ you, okay? I don't love you. I want a man who needs me, not one who thought about me as a trophy." Sirius looked shocked.

"Angela, I never thought-"

"How happy were you, Sirius, when I started dating you? You had the third most beautiful girl in Gryffindor Tower."

"Third? Angela, you-" Angela saw the argument forming in Sirius's mind and she cut off that train of thought quickly.

"Silver Agentus was much prettier than me. Her eyes, and the hair."

"Well, her grandmother was part veela."

"Then there was Lily. Her eyes were a much more attractive shade of green then mine." Sirius just sat there. Angela did have a point. But he couldn't back down. He had to make Angela understand. Trying another tack, he said, "Well, Remus _is_ a werewolf. So him dating Silver was… well, appropriate in a morbid way. And James, well… He was in love with Lily from the start."

"So that just left me?" Angela asked, her eyes starting to harden. Sirius quickly backpedaled.

"That wasn't what I meant." Angela sighed and threw her book onto the bedside table. "Sirius Riley Black, that's _exactly_ what you meant. You are absolutely… well, I'm upset and I can't think of a mean word right now, but that's what you are. Now get-"

"_SIRIUS BLACK, get out of this room right now!_" Angela saw Lily standing in the doorway, looking livid. Her red hair seemed almost on fire, and her green eyes were ablaze. She stepped up to Sirius and started poking him in the chest.

"What did I say about you coming in here and bothering Angela? Huh? I told you to _stay out_! It's not that hard a concept!" Sirius put his hands up in surrender.

"I was just visiting!" Lily glared at him.

"I don't care! Get. Out!" Sirius sighed. "Okay, okay. I'm going." He left the room and closed the door. Lily snorted at the door, then turned her glare to Angela. "Now as for you, missy…"

Angela looked flabbergasted. "What did I do?" She gestured at the door, and said, "_He_ was the one who came barging in here. It's not like I _let_ him in." Lily sat down, her pointed gaze still fixed on Angela.

"Dr. House told me last night about your plans to leave the hospital."

Angela leaned back. "Oh, God. Not you too. Lily, it's my decis-"

"Not another word. Angela, Immortal or not, you just lost a leg. That's going to take some getting used to."

"'Some getting used to'? Of COURSE it'll take getting used to! I've literally been attached to that leg for 250 years! But I'm not going to sit and dwell on it. I'm going to get back on my feet… well, foot, anyway- and I'm going to be fine." Lily's sharp gaze softened somewhat, but she knew there was something else going on. Angela's eyes were weary, and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"Angela… how long has it been since you had a good night's sleep?" Lily knew as soon as Angela's face took on a trapped look.

"You haven't been taking potions, have you? Which means you either haven't been sleeping well or at all. _That's_ why you're awake this early in the morning." Angela said nothing. It was true; she _hadn't_ had a sleeping potion since the flight from New Jersey. But Lily didn't need to know why. Didn't need to know the reasoning. That was her business.

Lily leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms and legs. "You haven't talked to Dr. House about this, have you?" It was a question, but Angela knew it was really a statement. Lily noted her friend's silence and chose to go on. "You don't want to talk to him about your problem, because he might suggest you get help. And I bet that you don't talk to him about his addiction for roughly the same reason. The only difference is that Dr. House has faced his problems. You just bury yours. That's why the sleeping potions. That's why the staying up late. You're delaying your nightmares by not sleeping until you're so tired that you can at least _try_ to ignore them." She stopped, waiting for Angela to say something. But Angela was still silent. Lily took Angela's hand and smiled, her eyes growing soft. "You're not alone, Angela. You have friends. You…"

Angela started crying. She flung herself at Lily, hugging her. Lily was surprised for a minute before hugging Angela back.

"I'm sorry," Angela sobbed into Lily's hair. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Shhh. It's okay. It wasn't your fault. James and I were the ones who should be sorry. We didn't listen to you. I guess… we didn't want to think that… Pettigrew was actually the traitor. We tried to pretend that you were wrong. It's our fault, Angela. I'm sorry we didn't listen."

"I'm sorry, too, Angela," said Sirius's voice from the doorway. Angela looked up. Sirius sighed. "I'm sorry that I never treated you the way you deserved. And I'm sorry that my actions caused so much grief." He gave her one last look, then said, "I'm going to go… talk to Dumbledore. I'll see you around, Angela." He left the room, and Angela pulled back, laying back down. Lily watched her. "Get some rest, Angela. I'll see you later."

Angela said nothing, and Lily decided just to leave. She wanted to go see Harry, but her conversation with Angela made her realize that she needed to talk to House. Walking around the hospital, she finally found him lying on a couch in one of waiting room lounges. Upon closer inspection, she saw that while he _looked _asleep, he was just resting his eyes. "I need to talk to you about Angela," Lily said without preamble. House sat up slowly, and Lily sat next to him. "I need to ask if… you've talked to Angela about her sleeping potion dependence." House looked away. He hadn't asked, because he was afraid Angela would ask him about his own addiction.

Lily sighed. "Let me guess. You don't want to bug Angela because you're afraid she'll bug you." House looked back at her. "Angela said roughly the same thing," Lily replied, simply. "The two of you really are a pair, you know?"

"I thought you were happy we're together," House said, curtly. Lily nodded.

"I am. But the two of you are open about your addictions, except with each other. Why is that? Because your dependence is now on each other?"

"Something like that," House said, quietly. Actually, it was _exactly_ like that, House realized. Lily wasn't about to leave well alone, so she went on.

"The two of you haven't been apart very often. And I think you should."

"Are you trying to drive the two of us crazy?" House asked, his voice raising slightly. Why was she doing this?

"No, I'm trying to help you. Dr. House, you need help. And I think that you overcoming your own problems while Angela is in therapy would be beneficial for both of you."

"You're not going to back down on this issue are you?" Lily gave him a piercing look.

"No, I'm not. You have two choices. You do this, and I stop bugging you, or you don't and suffer the consequences." House sighed. If Wilson—or, God forbid, Cuddy—ever found out that Lily Potter had managed to achieve what the two of them hadn't… But deep down, he knew Lily was right. "Fine. I'll stay away. Where do you want me to go?"

"Angel's friend, Cordelia is going back to California day after tomorrow. Sirius is going with her. And so are you." Forced rehab was one thing, but House found it particularly annoying that Lily would make him stay with Sirius Black. After all, he was the one who had gotten Angela hurt in the first place. Lily, though, was smiling. "Now, I'm sure you have reservations as far as rooming temporarily with Sirius, but I'll make sure he promises to be on his best behavior." House was rapidly searching his mind to think how his situation could _possibly_ get worse when Lily threw in the clincher.

"And I'll get your friend Dr. Wilson to go with you. Just in case something happens." 'That's it,' House thought furiously. 'This woman is insane. There's nothing she can say to make me-'

"And of course if you don't comply I'll be more than happy to tell Sirius that he can have Angela back." Evil. That's what she was. Pure evil. House searched Lily's face for some sign that she was kidding. But there was nothing.

"You drive a hard bargain, mister," House said, grumbling. He stood up and headed off to Angela's room.

* * *

Wilson just stared at Lily. How in the world had she managed to get House to do this? "Okay, you _do_ realize that you've just achieved the impossible. I-I-I mean… even_ I_ couldn't talk sense into House. How did you do it?" Lily grinned. Part of her didn't want to divulge her Machiavellian side, but she could always swear the doctor to secrecy.

"I told him it was either doing what I say or I let Sirius have another shot at Angela." He couldn't believe it. That was a low blow. Yet, at the same time, it was a fiendishly clever idea. And it just might work.

"Is there a- a clinic there or…?" Lily shook her head. "No, I just want the two of them to have some time apart. Dr. Tonks gave me the name of a pain management center, if you can get Dr. House over there at some point. They work with… alternative methods, to coin a term. Modern and magical medicine. It could help."

"Okay, House may have been a bit more lenient in believing the whole witchcraft thing, but I'm still trying to get my head around it."

"The people who run the center are muggle-born. They're magical, but they have normal parents." Wilson still looked perplexed, but decided to go along with it. If House, Mr. 'I don't trust anything I can't see or read', believed all this… well, then, it must be true. "Day after tomorrow, Sirius, Miss Cordelia Chase, and House are shipping off. I want _you_ to go with them."

"No problem," Wilson said quickly. He would have volunteered to go anyway. House was one of his oldest friends. It was the least he could do.

* * *

"Okay, Lily's done _what?_" Angela was irate. House just sat next to the bed, his eyes soft. He had told Angela about her friend's plan, and apparently Angela was about as happy with the idea as House was. "What the hell is she doing this for?" Angela shouted, her eyes blazing with exasperation.

"I believe she said that it would be best for both of us. But it's not like we have any choice in the matter. If we don't do this, I lose you. And there's no way in Hell I'm letting that happen."

"But… _WHY_? I mean… Well, so what if we have a dependence on each other? Better than a chemical dependence, right?" House sighed. While it was a good argument, there was no way Lily would go for it.

"I think your friend Lily wants us to be together for the purposes of love and affection… rather than physical or psychological addiction. And as much as I hate to say it… I think she's right." Angela looked at him. Okay, he was going to explain that, right? He wasn't just going to agree for the sake of agreement. "We need to be together because we want to, not just because we need to. It should be an emotional need. Not an addictive one."

"Yeah," Angela said slowly. "You're right. I'm going to miss you, though."

"Well, I haven't left yet."

* * *

Lily was Evil. She had to be. There was no other explanation. Sirius couldn't believe how many levels of betrayal he was feeling. Lily was making him go to California with Cordelia, the woman who he so wanted to sleep with. (Ever since he'd accepted that Angela didn't love him, he'd been horny as hell.) Then there was the fact that Dr. House was coming along as well. What, did Lily have a list? How Many Ways Can I Screw Sirius Over? This _so_ could not be happening. But it was. Well, there were two ways to deal with this. He could either be mature and go graciously… or beat his head against a wall until he lost consciousness. Gracious. That was the way to go.

"Sirius?" Cordelia asked, walking up to him. Her hair was curled and a pale blue sundress hugging the curves of her svelte body. "Sirius, are you okay?"

Unconscious. That was better. _Much_ better.


	10. Interim

Ch. 10 Interim

A/N: Well, this chapter isn't incredibly exciting….. Unless you count the fact that……………House sings! That's right, if you know the show 'Angel', then you'll be interested to know that House ends up going to Caritas while in LA.

Please enjoy the latest chapter in what is rapidly becoming my favorite fan fiction project

* * *

_Los Angeles, California_

_3 days later_

House lay on his bed in his room at the Hyperion Hotel. The flight to California hadn't been that bad, and with the vicodin his leg hadn't bothered him too much. Now, though, it was throbbing like hell and he couldn't concentrate on anything. He closed his eyes and tried hard to bring himself under control. Tried to block out what was making him like this.

"_You are an infuriating woman, you have no sense of tact, and I have a good mind to leave right now." _

"_And yet you're still here. There must be a reason. So answer my question."_

Angela. House couldn't stop thinking about her. The way she smiled at him, the way she was timid in bed without overdoing it. And her scent: Sweet and spicy with floral undertones. Envisioning her scent and thinking of her voice helped him focus. The way Angela understood why he had been so embittered… House sat up and shook his head. He had to stop thinking about her. That's why he was here in the first place.

A knock on the door caught his attention. "Who is it?" he asked, gruffly.

"It's Fred," said a lilting female voice, a Texas accent flavoring the words. "C-can I come in?" House stood up and grabbed his cane. He limped over to the door and opened it. Fred had a shy smile on her face, and she held a shopping bag. "Cordy told me to go get some food for you. I just thought I'd bring it by." House took the bag and thanked her. She hurried off, leaving him to go back to the bed.

The bag had two styrofoam boxes- one large, one small- of food along with a bottle of peach mango juice, some grapes, and a couple rolls. House opened the boxes. One held two delicious smelling pieces of roasted chicken as well as a potion of rice and sautéed mushrooms and asparagus. The other had a piece of linzer torte and some fresh raspberries and strawberries. House took the set of plastic utensils and started eating. He'd certainly have to ask Cordelia where this came from. The chicken was so moist and the vegetables were perfectly done. As he worked on the rice, he wondered if Angela would know where this came from.

* * *

_London, England_

'Happy' was not a word in Angela's vocabulary. Her leg ached, and she _so_ wanted Sirius there so she could pummel him. Little snot-nosed, son of a bitch bastard. The exercise bars weren't that hard, it was true. But it was just the fact that aggressive movement started her nerves working overtime. Suddenly, she wished for a sword to impale her sideways again. That would take care of everything. "One more time, Angela," the physical therapist said, much too cheerfully. It wasn't the bars that were making her miserable. It was the prosthetic.

"Can't you take this thing off for just a minute, please?" Angela asked, whining. Oh, god… she was _whining_! Forget pummel, she wanted to pound Sirius into a bloody pulp!

"Sorry, honey. You got to learn to deal with it, I'm afraid." Angela grit her teeth. The pain was building, but she didn't want painkillers. She wanted House. His tenacity had been the only thing that had kept her from sinking into immediate depression, and his constant affection was what kept her going. 'Stupid Lily,' Angela thought as she continued her reps. 'This is all her fault.'

Lily hated what she was putting her friend through. She had watched from across the PT room as Angela worked, first without the prosthetic, then with. Angela kept going, her muscles straining. Angela's fit figure was born of daily runs and basic work, rather than daily sword exercises and the constant battles with other Immortals. It was amazing how long Angela had lasted, considering. She wasn't open about being Immortal, but she didn't exactly keep it a secret, either. Angela was always wary if she felt the presence of other Immortals, especially ones she didn't know. Any unfamiliar presence, and she would high-tail it home and stay there. Usually it was the 1000+ year olds who were the squirrelly bunch, but Angela had apparently figured if it worked for them, then it would work for her. And work it did, as Angela had had a total of 11 Quickenings in her entire life.

Lily stopped watching after a while. A large part of her felt more that extremely guilty for what she had done. It wasn't fair. She should not be putting Angela through this right now. But it had to be done. Angela, particularly, had an addictive nature, so putting her with a man like Dr. House was basically tantamount to exploitation. The two had a dependence on each other, which Lily didn't want to destroy, but the two needed to understand that you weren't with someone just because it was an alternative to drugs.

Lily hadn't spoken to Angela since the day House left. She didn't want to get her upset… or homicidal. James had checked in on Angela and reported "Snape glares less than Angela does right now". James also hadn't had much luck in talking with Angela. It seemed that Angela was considering both of them the enemy, and thusly being snippy with the two of them.

Only Remus was able to get away verbally unscathed. Though this was due to the fact that he sided with Angela. Remus found it hard to believe that Lily would to this, but he knew she probably had her reasons. Not that he'd voice that to Angela. He liked having his body intact and silver free, thank you very much.

Remus walked into the PT room to talk to Angela and saw her doing reps on the bars again. He headed over and smiled. "Hey, Angela. How are you doing?"

"Better. Doesn't hurt as much. Best part is that I walk easier." Remus noticed that as Angela was walking, her hands were barely holding onto the bars. He found the progress to be a little unnerving. After two more laps, Angela stopped and looked at the therapist. "Do you mind if we walk back to my room? I'll use the crutches, I promise." The therapist, whose badge said 'Jamie' nodded and went to pick up a set of ring crutches. After Angela was situated, she and Remus started heading back.

"I have to use these," Angela said, when they were in the hallway. "-because Miss Jaime is constantly afraid I'll fall. I haven't yet." She looked at Remus and saw the strained expression on his face. "How's Lily doing?"

"Well, she's afraid to talk to you."

"Yeah, I know. It's not her fault. I'm just… lonely. I've _been_ lonely for a long time. And up until last week, I had someone who made me feel less lonely. Upside, though, I slept all last night. That's a good thing, right?" Remus nodded. "I guess. How well did you sleep?"

"I'm sorry; your call cannot go through as dialed. Please hang up and try again," Angela said, smirking. Remus laughed. It was good to hear Angela making jokes since lately she'd been a bit manic-depressive.

"I said," Remus repeated, still chuckling. "-how well did you sleep?"

"Not too bad, just tossing a little. So, um… any… news from Greg?" Remus stopped smiling. He hated telling her.

"Lily called him the other day. He misses you. I think Lily said that she and someone named Gunn were taking him to this bar tomorrow night. I think the name of the place was Caritas." Angela stopped and looked at Remus, awe-struck.

"Caritas. Oh, dear God, please tell me you're kidding." When Remus shook his head, Angela's laughter let loose. She was laughing so hard, it was only the crutches which were keeping her standing. "I… would pay… anything… to see… that," she gasped out, around peels of mirth. Remus still looked perplexed.

"Why?" Angela finally calmed down, though tears of amusement were still running down her face.

"Because," she said, chuckling. "Caritas is a demon karaoke bar."

* * *

_Los Angeles, California_

'Give me Cuddy on a bad day,' House thought as he stood in the doorway to Caritas. 'Give me Foreman on a normal day. Hell, give me a pierced and tattooed teenager with an MP3 player stuck up his butt. Just get me _OUT_ of here.' House was in total disbelief at the creatures that were around the bar. Demons with two heads, horns, slime, and one he saw had all three. One of the demons came over. He was about 5'10, and had green skin, red eyes, and horns coming out of his head. Cordelia smiled warmly. "Hey, Lorne. How are things?"

"Oh, swell, peach muffin," Lorne said, grinning. "Say, who's this scruffily handsome dude?" Cordelia smiled at House.

"This is Dr. Greg House. He's Angela's fiancé." Lorne remembered Angela, the very attractive, not anywhere _near_ as broody twin sister of Angel the Vampire With a Soul. He held out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Dr. House. Don't worry," he said, seeing House's face. "I don't bite." House shook Lorne's hand hesitantly. "So, what are you going to sing for us?"

'Sing?' House thought, mortified. 'Oh, sweet mother of God above, please, no!' House hadn't done any singing since his college days. He had a fair voice, but still. Cordelia and Gun just smiled expectantly. They knew this was going to happen. Well, there was nothing to do now but… go for it. Swallowing, he made his choice.

* * *

He couldn't be doing this. He had to be crazy. House was sitting on a stool on the stage in front of the microphone. This was crazy. He couldn't do this. 'Yes, you can,' said Angela's voice in his head. 'Just speak from your heart. Think of me.' Taking a deep breath, House sighed and began to sing.

"_Girl, you're looking fine tonight_

_And every guy has got you in his sight_

_What you're doing with a clown like me_

_Is surely one of life's little mysteries_

"_So tonight I'll ask the stars above_

_How did I ever win you love?_

_What did I do?_

_What did I say?_

_To turn your angel eyes my way?"_

As House sang, Lorne was captivated. He'd had singers give off various auras before, but there was just one thing coming from this guy. Love. Love for Angela Rosemund Celenia McKeaten. House's entire aura was filled with thoughts and memories of her.

"_Well, I'm the guy who never learned to dance_

_I never even got one second glance_

_Across the crowded room was close enough_

_I could look but I could never touch_

"_So tonight I'll ask the stars above_

_How did I ever win you love?_

_What did I do?_

_What did I say?_

_To turn your angel eyes my way?"_

"_Don't anyone wake me If it's a dream_

_Cause she's the best thing to ever happen to me_

_All you fellows, you can look all you like_

_But this girl you see, she's leavin' here_

_With me tonight"_

The words came so smoothly from House's lips. He put all of his heart and soul into singing, and after a few rough starts at the beginning, he was now fully in his rhythm. He had also forgiven Cordelia and Gunn for dragging him here. He knew why they had done it. It was a chance for him to open up without, well, opening up. As House got ready to finish the song, he saw that Cordelia was starting to cry, and even Gun was looking reminiscent.

"_There's just one more thing I need to know_

_If this is love, why does it scare me so?_

_It must be something only you can see_

_Cause, girl, I feel it when you_

_Look at me_

"_So tonight I'll ask the stars above_

_How did I ever win you love?_

_What did I do?_

_What did I say?_

_To turn your angel eyes my way?"_

When House wrapped up, everyone in the bar applauded. He stood up and made his way down to where Cordelia and Gunn were standing with Lorne. The green demon looked as if he was about to start crying as well.

"That," Lorne said, gazing at House. "-was absolutely beautiful. I've had some crooners in here before, but you… You're a treat and a half." Lorne leaned close. "Is there… any way I can… get you to do an encore?" House wanted to say no. He had never shared his singing voice with Angela, and a part of him felt he really should. On the other hand, it could be something to surprise her with on the eve of their wedding. "Sure," House said, smirking. "I'll do one more."

Taking his place once more, House got ready to sing his next song.

'_I hear the wind call your name_

_It calls me back home again_

_It sparks up the fire—a flame that still burns_

_Oh, it's to you I'll always return'_

'_I still feel your breath on my skin_

_I hear your voice deep within_

_The sound of my lover—a feeling so strong_

_It's to you I'll always belong_

Where the first song brought up love and affection, Lorne got a different reading from this one. This time, there was loss and a deep sense of missing and being missed. That was part of the reason Cordelia had brought House here. She had called Lorne and told him about Angela and House, and she was trying to find some way to draw the doctor out. Lorne had suggested coming by the bar. And listening now, Lorne could see that House was way overdue for an emotional release.

'_Now I know it's true_

_Yeah, my every road leads to you_

_And in the hour of darkness, darling_

_Your light gets me through'_

"_Want to swim in your river_

_Be warmed by your sun_

_Bathe in your waters_

_Cause you are the one_

House found the song strangely appropriate. He missed Angela deeply. Missed her smile, her grace and poise. But most of all, he missed how she made everything fit. She brought his life into order, something that he didn't even realize he needed. House tried to sing each word as if she was there. He was pouring his heart out, and he could only hope that some small part of that would go to Angela tonight.

"_I can't stand the distance_

_I can't dream alone_

_I can't wait to see you_

_Yeah, I'm on my way home_

_Yeah, I'm on my way"_

'_Oh, I hear the wind call your name_

_The sound that leads me home again_

_It sparks up the fire—a flame that still burns_

_Oh, it's to you I'll always return'_

"_Want to swim in your river_

_Be warmed by your sun_

_Bathe in your waters_

_Cause you are the one_

Cordelia had been dubious about Angela's relationship. Most of that had been a bizarre sort of spillover from dealing with Angel. Angel was always brooding, usually mentally, over Buffy and later over Darla. Angela, from what Cordelia could gather the one time the two had met, didn't brood. She dwelled. The result was basically the same, but with one major difference. Angel mourned his past. Angela put it behind her. And getting to know Dr. House, Cordelia realized that the doctor did the same thing.

"_I can't stand the distance_

_I can't dream alone_

_I can't wait to see you_

_Yeah, I'm on my way home"_

'_Oh, I hear the west wind call your name_

_The sound that leads me home again_

_It sparks up the fire—the flame that still burns_

_Yeah, I'm on my way_

_I will always return_

_Yes, I will always return_

_I've seen every sunset _

_And with all that I've learned_

_Oh, it's to you I will always, always return"_


	11. Ruminations

A/N: First off, I'd like to say thanks to my three favorite loyal readers: Ara, Goddess of the Broken, ZombieToGo, and ScbyDoo489. The three of you are why I'll never let the not-so-nice comments of others get to me. You like my stuff the way it is, so that's how it will stay.

To the people at GAFF, I express my disappointment. Your comments are losing their bite. Here I am, writing a delightful fic that I—and quite a few others—enjoy immensely, and you're letting your barbs dull. Well, I suppose I'll just have to try harder.

I have a title! I'm excitable, what can I say?

Ch. 11 Ruminations

* * *

_London, England_

_1 week later_

Angela was slowly pacing around her hospital room. She was restless and it had been getting worse. She couldn't sleep, and when she did sleep, her thoughts went immediately to House. He was the one crazy thing in her crazy world that always made sense. But during the past week, she'd started to understand just how right Lily had been. She was starting to realize that while at first she had needed House to feel right, now she just wanted him to love her, the way she had always wanted to be loved: wholly and completely.

Sitting on the bed, Angela knew that she needed to apologize to Lily. Unfortunately, her pride was still preventing her from saying anything.

Remus could see the strain in Angela's eyes when he went to see her that night. When he walked into the room, she was sitting on the bed reading a file. Her face showed the quiet intensity that had been something of a trademark with her at Hogwarts. He leaned against the wall, not saying anything. Angela turned the pages, still quietly reading. After another few minutes, Angela spoke, still not looking up.

"It's okay, Remus. What do you want?" Remus stepped closer. "What are you reading?"

"Oh, the, uh… the results of the audition I was supervising about two weeks ago. The company faxed them over this morning. I just have to take care of a few things and then fax the papers back over." Remus just watched her as she scribbled notes and signed on various lines. Her nails were chewed down, and her fingers were fidgety. Remus sighed. The signs of intense stress were more than apparent. "So was the New Jersey trip voluntary or forced?"

"Forced, why?" Remus sighed again, making Angela look at him briefly before returning to the paperwork. "It was a forced vacation. Didn't have much choice. It was either a paid vacation or an unpaid trip. I needed the money." Remus sat on the bed, making Angela look up with mild irritation.

"Do you mind? I actually have to work." Remus pulled the file away, making Angela's eyes blaze with annoyance. "What do you _want!_" Remus held his gaze. "What do you mean you needed the money? Angela, you're the wealthiest witch in England." Angela sighed and her body slumped. "No, I'm not." She rubbed a hand across her tired face. "After I fled England… the Ministry of Magic froze all my accounts. I had very little money on me, and I had to get a job. I worked a few bad jobs before landing my position at Angelic Acting Associates. All the money I have I've earned."

Remus just stared at her. He couldn't believe this. Though it partially explained why Angela seemed so stressed. "So you're… not rich?"

"Well off, but no. I'm not exactly rolling in money these days. Even my loft apartment was a gift from my CEO. He gave it to me after I had to have him drop me off at the sleazy dump I used to live in." Remus still had a look of disbelief on his face. Angela had been wealthy, now she actually had to work for her money. It seemed that the shining angel of Hogwarts had all but completely lost her wings.

"So even though you had surgery and everything… you still have to work?"

"Yeah," Angela said, taking the file back and getting back to the page she had left off on. "I have to work, because otherwise I have no money." Remus got up.

"Look, I just wanted to say that I think you should make peace with Lily. She's really been down lately."

"Yeah, well, I've been worse. This is her doing." Remus fought the urge to hit Angela. Why was she being so stubborn?

"Lily only sent Dr. House away so the two of you could deal with your problems."

"We didn't HAVE problems till Lily started butting in. Now, I'm doing better with therapy and all. I'm sleeping… and Lily still hasn't called to tell Greg to come back."

"It's because Lily's _afraid_ of you. You've basically been telling her 'buzz off' whenever the two of you are in the same room." Angela's mood suddenly turned frosty. "Well, if Lily wants me to be more cheerful, she knows what to do. Now, if you don't mind, I have to work." Remus rolled his eyes and headed out the door. Angela kept working, though she didn't really look at the pages. She had done this kind of paperwork before, it wasn't all that complicated. And it gave her time to think. If she apologized, maybe Lily would let House come home. On the other hand, maybe Lily would make him stay in LA. So basically it was 'damned if you do, damned if you don't'. Using that as her rationale, Angela decided to continue her silent anger campaign against Lily.

* * *

_Los Angeles, California_

Sirius could not believe what he was about to do. He'd never sang before in his life. But here he was, standing on the stage in Caritas, mike in his hand, and brain screaming in protest. But he had to know if he was really over Angela, and perhaps who he was really destined for. Taking a deep breath, Sirius began to sing.

_Just a small town girl in the city lights _

_The best was yet to come _

_Then lonely days turned to endless nights_

_The best was yet to come _

_How were you to know _

_That you would be the lucky one _

_Ain't it funny how time flies _

_When the best is yet to come_

Lorne watched Sirius. Oooh, this guy had Problems. First was the fire still burning for Angela, and then there was the slight dark cloud of his family, plus what he had done to Angela. And that was the only sunny spot in Sirius's dark aura. The guy needed her to feel like he was worth something. And that was no way to maintain a lasting relationship whether it was romantic or a friendship.

_You can cry yourself to sleep at night _

_You can't change the things you've done _

_You had it there then it slipped away _

_Yeah you left the song unsung _

_Even through your tears _

_I never saw you come undone _

_What's so good about goodbye _

_When the best was yet to come _

Sirius had to admit it; he still loved Angela. He knew it, and he also knew that some part of him would always love her. But Angela had House, and he, Sirius, had no one. And he hated it. He hated being lonely. But more than that… he hated what he had done to Angela. He'd hurt her emotionally, physically, and probably psychologically as well. But it had been strange seeing her that morning after she and Lily had talked. Angela seemed to breaking down. In all the tears and tantrums Angela had had before, Sirius had never seen her break down like that.

_I find myself thinking about yesterday_

_When you were here, living in a dream_

_In the moment that it takes_

_You find you've made your first mistake_

_Like the setting sun, you turn around it's gone_

_Just a small town girl who had it made_

_Or so the story goes_

_She had it here and it slipped away_

_Oh, how was she to know_

_Even through your tears _

_I never saw you come undone _

_What's so good about goodbye _

_When the best was yet to come _

Sirius finished up and went over to Lorne. The demon regarded him for a moment then said, "You need help."

Sirius sighed. "I know."

"You also need to move on."

"So everyone keeps telling me."

"And you also want to screw around with Cordelia."

"Oh, hell, yeah," Sirius said without thinking. He realized what he said and tried to backtrack. "No, I mean- I don't want to…" Sirius's shoulders slumped in defeat. "It's that obvious?" Lorne smiled at Sirius in a reassuring way.

"The fact that I'm a green demon is less noticeable. Listen, kid, settle down with Cordelia. Or find some other little peach muffin, but you have to let go of Angela. You've lost that battle."

"Yeah," Sirius muttered, morosely. "I know."

* * *

'Happy' was not a word in House's vocabulary. Fred had told him that Sirius had gone to Caritas, possibly for advice, but House had a sneaking suspicion that Sirius wanted to know the odds of getting Angela back. House continued slowly pacing the lobby until the main doors of the Hyperion Hotel opened and Sirius Black entered. The wizard froze for a moment before smiling casually.

"Where have you been?" House asked, quickly. He wasn't fooled by Sirius's innocent act for a minute.

"I was just out for a walk," Sirius replied, not meeting the doctor's eyes.

"I don't believe you."

"Yeah, well, that's your problem," Sirius grumbled as he started to head to the stairs. House stopped him by saying, "No, my problem is that you're still coveting my fiancée."

"What did you say?" Sirius asked, as he turned around and faced House.

"You heard me. My problem is that you're still after Angela, despite the fact she's told you repeatedly that she wants nothing more to do with you." Sirius headed slowly down the steps, and House came closer, saying, "Leave Angela alone. She's made her choice."

Sirius wasn't about to stand down. Angela may have chosen, but Sirius wasn't about to just give in without a fight. "And what if I don't leave Angela alone? What are you going to do about it?"

"Then I'm going to have to get rough."

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. "I'd like to see you try."

House was quiet, but he was tensing for Sirius's attack. "Be my guest." House's expectations proved correct. Sirius swung a fist, but House managed to dodge with a surprising nimbleness. Sirius recovered and tried again. But House again dodged, and managed to whack Sirius in the shoulder with his cane.

Sirius wasn't impressed. "Lucky shot." But before Sirius could try another shot, House caught him in the jaw with a solid punch. House let Sirius stagger for a brief moment before hitting with the cane again, this time across the front of knee, slightly bending Sirius's knee backwards. Sirius went down, and after a minute, he said. "Cheating. Nice. I suppose that's how you got Angela as well?"

House abandoned all pretenses and lunged at Sirius, hitting every inch of him he could reach. The shouts caught the attention of Cordelia and Wilson. Wilson rushed forward and pulled House off of Sirius. "House, calm down. What's gotten into you?" House didn't say anything, preferring to continue glaring at Sirius. Wilson didn't bother to repeat the question; instead, he grabbed House's cane, and the two men headed to the elevator.

Cordelia, meanwhile, offered her hand to Sirius who took it and pulled himself up. "Come on," Cordelia said, leading Sirius up the stairs. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"I'm okay."

Cordelia's eyebrows lifted. "Have you seen yourself? You're all bloody. Come on." Upstairs in Cordelia's room, Sirius threw himself onto the bed. His face and knee ached, and he could feel bruises developing on his shoulder and side. Cordelia went into her bathroom and came out holding a large first aid kit. "Take off your shirt and pants."

Sirius's head snapped up, aggravating his injuries. Cordelia just looked at him, waiting. Sirius slowly got up and took off his shirt and pants, and lay back on several pillows that Cordelia had propped up. Then, she slowly and tenderly started to treat Sirius's injuries.

"So why did you rile Dr. House? You had to know he'd go after you."

"I don't know. It was stupid."

Cordelia sighed. "Can I offer you some advice?"

"If it's 'get over Angela' you're playing a broken record."

"Actually," Cordelia said as she started wrapping Sirius's knee. "My advice is to find someone else. I'd never tell you to get over her. I never got over the first guy I really loved."

"What was his name?" Sirius asked. His injuries felt better and he wanted Cordelia to keep talking. He loved the sound of her voice. Cordelia packed up the kit as she spoke. "Xander Harris. He was the first guy to love me for me. All of the other guys I dated in high school went out with me just because I was one of the most popular girls in school."

"That was part of the reason I dated Angela. She didn't mind my family, and that was comforting. But I didn't deserve her. I thought of her as a trophy. A way to prove that I was a good guy."

Cordelia sat on the edge of the bed. "You are a good guy. I mean, yeah, you've made mistakes… but so what? So does everyone. You learn, and then move on." Sirius closed his eyes. He so wanted this woman. Opening his eyes, Sirius pulled Cordelia close and kissed her. After a moment, Cordelia asked, "What are you doing?"

"Probably making a mistake." Cordelia hesitated for about two seconds before kissing him back.

* * *

"What is wrong with you?" Wilson asked as soon as the two were in House's room. "That's the second time I've had to pull you off of Sirius."

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that. I was trying to make a point." Wilson, however, wasn't about to be dissuaded. "You've assaulted him twice!"

House gave a smirk. "Yes, but I promise I'll never do it again," House said, his eyes glinting. Wilson rolled his eyes and sat down in the chair in the corner.

"Sure you will if he irritates you enough."

"Absolutely. All the more reason this part of the conversation is entirely pointless." Wilson sighed. "Does anything anyone tells you actually register? Or is your head just a brick wall?" House sat down on the bed. He didn't want to get into this right now. He wanted to take a vicodin and then lie down and think about Angela.

"Sarcasm doesn't become you, Wilson."

"Oh, I'm being sarcastic? When every other word that comes out of your mouth is dripping with disdain?"

"I'm just lonely."

Wilson leaned forward. "I know that you hate being away from Angela, but you have to learn to deal with your problems. You need to deal with your addiction, and I don't think being with Angela right now is going to help with that. You have problems and-"

House cut him off by saying, "If I wanted a self analysis, I'd talk to Angela. But I'm talking to you. I know I shouldn't have attacked Sirius. But he did hurt Angela." Wilson looked incredulous. House was trying to justify beating up Sirius? As much as Wilson supported House, this was one point he couldn't concede. "You shouldn't have assaulted him."

House glared at his friend. "Yes, we've established that fact. Now let's move on. Why are you here? I know why I'm here… it's because Angela's friend, Lily Potter, is the devil incarnate." Wilson started to look fidgety; a very good sign that what he had to say was not good news.

"If I tell you something you really don't want to hear, do you promise not to kill me?"

Oh, now didn't that sound ominous? House couldn't imagine what Wilson could say that would bring about homicidal tendencies, but he decided to find out. "Go on."

Wilson sighed before saying, "Lily was hoping that I could get you over to a pain management center here. Apparently, it combines… normal and…magical methods."

House said nothing for a moment, as he processed this news. Finally, he said, "What are you? Lily Potter's personal minion of darkness?"

"I was trying to help! I thought it was a good idea! I mean, maybe if the usual avenues don't work, then perhaps a little… mystical interference would. For once in your stubborn, miserable life, would you let people help you?"

"So you were helping me when you convinced Cuddy to give me time off from the clinic in exchange for me going off the vicodin?" Wilson froze. How the blinking bloody hell did House find out about that? Wilson hadn't told anyone, and he was pretty sure that Cuddy hadn't either. House stood up and started towards the door.

"House, wait. It was Cuddy's idea. I just-" House turned around.

"Just what? Gave her reason? Hoped that your little scheme would get me to be human or go all warm and fuzzy with my patients?"

"House, if you ever started acting really warm and fuzzy to your patients… I'd put you down like a rabid bear. I didn't want you to soften up. I just wanted you to stop being such a prick. Look, will you at least consider it? And who knows? Maybe if you do, then Lily will let you go back to Angela."

"The two of you have been in cahoots since you met. Are you sleeping with her?"

"No! She's worried about Angela, and I'm worried about you. What is wrong with you? The past 5 years you've really been a jerk, but…"

"I'm sorry." House said it so quietly, that Wilson almost didn't hear it. "What did you just…?"

"I said," House repeated, looking Wilson in the eye. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm being such a jerk."

"Well, I'm glad you're able to apologize," Wilson said, hesitantly. "But I'm afraid that doesn't get you off the hook. House, why are you being so resistant if Angela is that important to you? Or are you using this as an excuse? What do you want? You want to be alone and miserable, or do you want to keep the woman you love?" House was quiet for a long time before saying, "I want Angela."

* * *

_London, England_

Harry Potter had faced numerous challenges in his 5 years at Hogwarts, but this was the one that really filled him with trepidation. Holding the long, thin, neatly wrapped package in his arms, he headed down to Angela's room. Harry had been discharged the day before, but from his parents' reactions, he figured he'd give Angela a bit of time before he tried to smooth things over. Angela was sitting in bed, reading a muggle novel when Harry opened the door.

"Mind if I come in?"

Angela set the book aside. "Sure. Come on in. What's the package?" Harry grinned as he handed the box over.

"Well, Lupin told me it was in your old family vault. He was able to retrieve it a few days ago. Also, Dumbledore convinced the ministry and Gringotts to re-open your other accounts."

Angela beamed. "Excellent! That is very good news indeed." She unwrapped the box and opened it. Her face took on a pleasantly bemused expression. "Well, this isn't what I expected. But it is beautiful, isn't it?" The cane Angela held was solid maple, and the top was the head of a phoenix, with the body winding around and down. Angela swung her leg over the side of the bed, and Harry looked down at her legs. Her prosthetic leg ended about 16 inches above the ankle, as far as Harry could tell by comparing to the right leg. Angela stood up and did a little walk around the room. She didn't need to lean much, but it did help to take some of the pressure off of her left leg which made it hurt a bit less.

"Thanks, Harry," she said, grinning at her godson. "Now what do you want?" Harry grinned back. He knew he couldn't completely fool Angela, so he said, "Well, it's about you and Mum…"

"Ahhh. I see. You did this to try to get me to talk to Lily?"

"Something like that. She needs to talk to you." Angela sighed and sat back down on the bed. "Grab my socks and shoes, will you?" Harry complied, and 10 minutes later, Angela stood up again. "Okay, Prongslet. Let's go talk to your mother." Harry beamed and went to the door. Angela limped behind him, though Harry noticed that she still had a fairly graceful, loping gait. Harry led the way to the downstairs lounge where Lily, Remus and James were sitting and talking. Lily saw Angela and stood up.

"Angela. Can we talk?"

"What do you think I'm doing here?"

Lily nodded. "Right. So how are you? Remus said that you've been sleeping better."

"Not badly, anyway. I'm still a little restless."

Lily nodded again. "Well, I just wanted to say that Dr. Wilson called earlier. We talked, and he and Dr. House are coming back in a little over a week. I also want to say that I'm sorry for putting you through all this. But there really wasn't any other way. Do you… forgive me?"

Angela's face was stony for a moment, before her mouth tweaked in a smile. "Only if you forgive me for being so bitchy," she said, calmly. "You're not off the hook, for this, though. I still can't believe you'd split Greg and me up, but I'll forgive you for now."

"I'll take it," Lily said, smiling. "Well, now that we're talking again, let's talk wedding plans, shall we?"


	12. Home Once Again

Author's Notes: Well, here's Ch. 12. It's been one of the more interesting ones. Next chapter will take place entirely in Los Angeles with House.

In this chapter, Harry gets a healthy dose of life with his parents, and Angela gets to go home.

To Ara, Goddess of the Broken- thank you for sticking with me. I'm glad you like this.

To ScbyDoo489- Hope you're feelin' better, kid. Hope you like this chapter.

To ZombieToGo- next chapter I'll be introducing your character. Just be patient, my friend.

To any other readers who are enjoying this I've missed, thank you for your support.

* * *

Ch. Home Once Again

With Lily and Angela now- at least mostly- reconciled, James, Remus, and Harry found themselves on their own for a good deal of the time. Once Harry had been discharged, He, his father, and Remus decided to go back to the Potter home in Godric's Hollow.

Once at home, James worked on making his son's room into the perfect place for a soon-to-be-16-year-old teenage boy. In one afternoon, James had the room painted and furnished, with a large queen-size bed, a desk on top of which sat a magically-adaptable laptop computer, bookcases, and an owl perch for Harry's snowy owl, Hedwig. It was a wonderful room, Harry thought as he started to put his things away in the dresser. The walls were painted red and gold, with quidditch posters and a large portrait of Harry's parents and grandparents that had been done on the eve of Lily and James's wedding.

"Harry, Supper's ready!" Harry heard his father shout from downstairs. Throwing the last few things in the drawers, Harry hurried down the steps and into the kitchen. Lily was at the stove, pulling out a pan of fresh baked sourdough rolls and a warm, fragrant lamb roast. Harry sat at the table next to Remus, who was eyeing the table hungrily. Lily put the roast on a platter, and used her wand to levitate the dish to the table. James brought over a heaping plate of garlic cheddar mashed potatoes, as well as a large dish of buttered green beans. Once Lily set the rolls on the table, she and James sat down and began to serve.

Harry had never had a better meal. Not only was the food the best he'd ever tasted, but he was eating it with his parents. That in and of itself made dinner wonderful.

"So, Harry. How are your summer assignments coming?" Lily asked. Harry gulped. With getting sick and everything, he had forgotten about his homework.

"Well, I, uh… haven't started it yet," he said guiltily. James grinned. "Well, after dinner, you can go work on it. And let us know if you need any help. Okay?"

"Okay. Dad." James grinned even wider. He liked hearing his son call him that. He also liked having his family back together. His musing was interrupted, however, when a roll hit him in the head.

"Oww, Lily! Those are still hot!" Lily look innocent, but her eyes gave it away. "Don't blame me! It was Remus!" Remus put his hands up in surrender. "It wasn't me, Prongs, I swear." James looked back at Lily who smiled. "Tell me again why I married you?"

"Because I'm smart, and charming, and intelligent; because you love me; because I'm your better half."

"Better three quarters, more like," Remus said with his mouth full. Harry started laughing as Lily started lightly smacking James for sticking his tongue out at her. Remus just sighed and swallowed.

A few hours after dinner, James went upstairs to Harry's room. Poking his head in, he saw the young man at this laptop playing games. His books were strewn about the desk, along with a few quills and scraps of parchment. "Working hard, or hardly working?" James asked as he leaned against the doorframe. Harry's head whipped around at the sound of his father's voice.

"Dad, I… I-I'm… taking a break."

"Want to go for a broom ride?" Harry jumped up and grabbed his Firebolt. The two went downstairs where James grabbed his old broom, and the two went outside and kicked off of the ground and soared into the dimming sky. "So…" James said, as he started zooming around. "Seeker in your first year, eh?"

"Hand-picked by McGonagall."

"So how good are you? Think you can take on your old man?" James reached in the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a golden snitch. Harry beamed as James let the little winged ball go. Harry zipped after, with James a few hairs be hind him. After only 10 minutes, Harry held the snitch in his hand, the smile on his face only slightly bigger than the one on his father's.

The two were interrupted by Lily coming out of the house. She looked up at James and Harry, frowning. "James, what are you doing? It is way too dark to be having a seeker scrimmage."

James's face took on a distinct pout. "Come on, Lily. We're being safe. And there isn't a muggle for miles."

"Yeah, Mum," Harry piped up. "We're having fun. 15 more minutes, pleeeaase?" Lily's hands went to her hips, and her eyes narrowed, though in the dim light, James and Harry couldn't see that very clearly.

"Come down here this instant." James smiled and flew a bit higher. Harry followed suit, saying, "Make us."

"Not one more word, young man! Get down here, NOW!"

"But Lily!"

"But Mum!"

"No 'But's!" Lily shouted. "Unless they're _your_ butts coming down and inside this minute!"

"Mum, please! 5 more minutes!"

"Harry James Potter and James Daniel Potter, the two of you are 10 seconds away from being grounded! 10…9…8…7…" James sighed and signaled Harry that they should head in. Accepting defeat, Harry followed. Once they landed, Lily held out her hands. "Brooms, now. Both of you. No more night flights, understand me?"

"Yes, Mum," James and Harry said, dejectedly. They handed over their brooms and went inside, Lily bring up the rear.

* * *

The next morning, Harry awoke to the smells of French toast and bacon. He quickly got up and hurried down to the dining room where James was placing plates down. Harry sat down and started slathering the French toast with butter before pouring on a cascade of maple syrup.

"Well, I'm glad to see being sick didn't hurt your appetite," Lily remarked, as she sat down to her own plate. Harry started to reply to his mother's comment when Lily fixed him with a looks that clearly said, 'Don't talk with your mouth full'. Harry finished chewing and swallowed before saying, "Yeah, I feel great. Of course I'd be even better is Angela and Sirius were here."

"Well, Angela's being released today," James piped up. "Lily's going to pick her up."

Harry looked hopefully at his mother. "Mum, can I come with you?"

"I don't see why not. We'll head over to the hospital around 11. James?" James looked up, but didn't say anything as his mouth was stuffed full of French toast. Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Why don't you and Remus makes sure Angela's fridge and cupboards are stocked. You know she doesn't usually keep a lot of fresh food around. And she has been away for a good while. Oh, and make something for lunch, will you? Nothing complicated, but decent, okay?"

All James could do was mumble an affirmative.

* * *

Angela could not WAIT to get out of the hospital. She's been up at 8, and after getting dressed in the clothes laid out by one of the nurses, Angela had taken to pacing around the room. After a while, she sighed and looked at her watch. 8:47. Lily wasn't due till 11:30, which meant over 2 and a half hours doing nothing. Sure, there was always TV, but Angela wasn't a TV person. She believed that that was the secret to a lazy and unproductive life. Plus the fact that some entertainment channel was always showcasing her latest outfit worn at a premier or awards show. The fashion people always complimented her ability to find stunning, one of a kind dresses at bottom of the barrel prices. Her secret (Not that she would EVER divulge it.) was that she went to small time tailors and seamstresses. They often charged very little money because they found it great publicity when Angela wore their creations on camera.

Angela stopped pacing as her leg started to twinge. Even with the cane, her leg still hurt a bit. She leaned the cane against the wall next to the bed and sat down. Deciding to flick on the TV to check for any news broadcasts. When the picture turned on, however, Angela was surprised to see a picture of herself on the screen. The TV anchor was talking, and interested to see what the story was, Angela upped the volume.

"-to be released from London Community Hospital later today. Miss Angela McKeaten herself is a former native of England, though as many in the entertainment industry know, she has spent the past 14 years living in Los Angeles, California, in America. Miss, McKeaten was injured in an undisclosed accident at the hospital. Her doctors declined to comment on the incident, though we have heard say that someone or something threw her violently off of a 3rd floor balcony."

'Oh, well that's wonderful,' Angela though, dully. 'Just what I need; a media circus.' But Angela's hopes that the story on her was over were shortly dashed.

"Ms. McKeaten is also due to be married late this summer to a well-known diagnostician, Dr. Gregory House, who accompanied Ms. McKeaten from New Jersey, in the United States." At this news, Angela stiffened. "What the hell? How in the world were they getting this? She was momentarily distracted when Dr. Tonks came in. Angela looked at him, her face anxious. "Unless you're here to tell me Lily Potter is here early, I'm guessing it's not good news.'

"There are about 10 reporters outside wanting to talk to you."

Angela groaned. "I SO didn't want to hear that."

Dr. Tonks smiled. "I'm joking. I just need you to sign your discharge papers." He held up a sheaf of papers. Angela took them and signed quickly. Dr. Tonks took them and left, giving Angela a last smile before closing the door. Angela turned the TV off and pulled both legs onto the bed and stretched out. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was now 9. 2 and a half hours until she was out of here. 2 ½ very long, very dull hours. With nothing to occupy her time, she lay back and sighed.

"Angela?" Angela's head snapped up at the mention of her name. Looking at the door, she saw Angel poking his head in. He came into the room, looking slightly perplexed. "What are still doing here? I just saw Dr. Tonks and he said he just discharged you.'

"Lily's picking me up around 11:30." Angel sat down on the edge of Angela's bed. Angela paused for a moment before saying, "Angel, I want to thank you for coming. It means a lot to me."

"I… You're my sister. What else could I do?" Angela reached out to give her brother's hand a squeeze. "It's good to have you here. I- I missed you."

"I missed you, too. You know, after I go back to LA, we really need to keep in touch more."

Angela nodded. "Definitely. I'll call you and let you know about the wedding."

"Well, I'm not leaving yet. I'm staying until Dr. House comes back. Then I'll go." Angela gave him a mock-glare, though her eyes twinkled. "Are you moving in with me for a while, then?"

"Yeah. Lily's making me."

Angela nodded slowly. "Of course. I should have known."

Angel's eyes were searching as he watched his twin. "You don't like the idea of me staying with you?"

"No, I don't like the idea that Lily is acting like my mother."

"Mother never coddled us like that when we were sick." Angela sighed, deeply.

"Yeah, you're right. I miss her." Angel nodded. Even though he hadn't really thought about his mother in decades, he understood.

"I miss her, too. Life was better then. Happier. You were more relaxed and father wasn't so uptight."

"And you didn't drink as much. Maybe if she hadn't died, we would have been a happier family."

"But she did. And now we're all that's left of the McKeaten name." Angela had started wondering why her brother was being so… philosophical when he was usually brooding. With that last comment, however, the old, broody Angel peaked out again. Realizing that dwelling on the past wasn't good for either of them, Angela asked, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

* * *

Lily and Harry found Angela in the main waiting room with angel. The two were talking and laughing when lily came over, followed by her son. "Angela/ You ready to go?" Angela nodded.

"Yep," she said as she stood up, leaning slightly on the cane. "Let's go. 'Lus, I'll see you tonight?" Angel nodded and Angela followed lily and Harry out of the hospital at to Lily's car.

"So how are you doing, Angela?" Lily asked, once they were on the road. Angela winced slightly as a bump aggravated her leg. "Except for some pain, I'm fine. Though the throbbing isn't the worst thing. It's the stupid prosthetic that's the annoying part."

"Why?" Harry asked, looking at the back of Angela's head from the back seat. Angela looked around at him for a moment before explaining.

"The prosthetic itches and it gives me this rash. Plus the fact that walking is still a bit tricky. But I'm learning to live with it. Could be worse, you know."

Lily nodded sympathetically. Almost as an afterthought, she said, "Oh, Angela… I wanted to let you know that I've had some of your books moved into your bedroom as well as a collection of your pain and sleeping potions. Just in case."

"I thought you wanted me _off_ of the sleeping potions," Angela said, curiously. Lily sighed. She knew Angela would giver her grief, but it was simply a precaution.

"Like I said—just in case. It's not for Dreamless Sleep. It's not that strong."

Angela sighed and looked out the window. "So Angel said that you asked him to stay with me until Greg comes back." Lily hesitated before confirming. "Yes, I did. Just in case something happens."

"Any other 'just in case' measures you've taken that I should know about?" Harry wasn't listening as closely as Lily who heard a distinct frosty tone in Angela's voice.

"Angela, I'm just trying to help," Lily protested. "You're not as strong as you used to be. You can't handle a sword as well. What if another Immortal challenges you?"

Angela shrugged. "I've lived this long, haven't I?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then stop worrying. I can take care of myself. I'll spend a few days working on the sword problem. Actual moves shouldn't take long; I know those by heart. It's just the foot work I have to redevelop." Lily didn't say anything, but she was very wary of Angela's plan. This didn't bode well. Angela was perceived as an ancient, despite her only being 250. With Angela now missing a leg, she would be re-perceived as weak, and might, as a result, become a new-found target.

Lily pulled into Angela's drive way, but before she could get out to get Angela's door, the Immortal was out of the car and limping quickly to the front door. After a moment, Angela headed inside, not looking back.

"Mum?" Harry asked, quietly. "Are you and Angela fighting again?" Lily shrugged. She didn't know if they were fighting—maybe not speaking to each other… "I don't know, Harry." After a while, Lily pulled out and headed 3 houses down to their own home.

* * *

Once inside, Angela went to her stereo and turned the radio on. Then she went to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of scotch and a bowl of magically preserved citrus wedges—lime, orange, lemon and grapefruit. She took one wedge of each and squeezed the juice into a glass. After adding some ice, she poured a healthy dose of scotch, and swirled the concoction. She took her drink and the pile of mail on the counter and went to the living room to sit down in her favorite lounge and read through it.

There was a letter from her neighbor back in LA—Emma Jenson—just checking in. There were also cards from work, and a letter from Albus Dumbledore which Angela immediately crumpled up and threw in the trash can. Just as Angela was about to resume her sorting, her cordless phone chirped at her. Snatching the phone off of the end table, she turned it on and said, "Angela speaking."

"There is a problem with your files, my dear," said the deep, mellow voice of Angela's CEO, Kyle Wyle.

"What problem is that, sir?"

"The fact that I received it. You were in the hospital at the time, as I understand. True?

Angela sighed. "Yes, that's true. I was… thrown off a 3rd story balcony."

"So why were you working? You were on medical leave, you didn't have to…" he paused when he heard Angela take a drink of something. "Are you drinking scotch again, Angela? You really shouldn't. There are so many other liquors out there that taste much better."

Angela sipped again. Wyle had always tried to refine Angela's tastes, but never to any avail. "It's a scotch with a quadruple twist."

"I guess that's the best I'm going to get, eh?"

"More than likely. Anything else?"

Wyle sighed. "Nope. Just to say that I miss you around here, kid. Drop me a line sometime." Angela promised to keep in touch before hanging up. She looked at the pile of mail on the end table, but didn't feel like going through the rest of it. Instead, she decided just to lie on her chair, sipping her drink.

* * *

Angel got to Angela's house shortly after dark. Using the spare key Angela had given him, he opened the door and slipped inside. He found Angela stretched out on her leather lounge chair, sound asleep. Angel grabbed a throw blanket from one of the other chairs and draped it over her. Angela didn't move at all, except for a small spasm when Angel tucked the blanket around her.

Angel went into the kitchen and checked the fridge. Just as Lily had said there would be, 20 containers of blood were on the bottom shelf of the fridge. He drank one before making a final check on Angela and heading to the guest room where Lily had told him he could sleep. After turning the bed down and listening for Angela's rhythmic breathing, he closed his eyes and slept.


	13. Memories and Epiphanies

Author's Notes: Well, this took long enough. I've had it hand written for a while, but school, work and carpal tunnel kept getting in the way.

Also, this story has just about run its course. I'm probably going to have maybe 5 more chapters—long ones—before the end.

One more thing. I need you readers to email me with your favorite House scenes (Up to 'Role Model' because that's as far as the transcripts I have available goes.) that I can do a 'behind the scenes' fic on.

That be all.

Ch. 13 Memories and Epiphanies

* * *

_Los Angeles, CA_

_3 days later_

House was bored. _Really_ bored—the kind of bored that usually led to him pestering Cuddy, Wilson, or Foreman. But Wilson was off doing something, and Cuddy and Foreman were back in New Jersey. Well, maybe a walk would take his mind off things. In about 4 days, he would be going back to England and Angela. But until then, he needed some way of occupying his time.

'So, walking it is,' House thought as he grabbed his cane and cell phone and left the room. Once downstairs, he headed out and down the street towards the restaurant where Fred had bought lunch for him during his first week in LA.

* * *

The Smithson Bistro was in a slight lull when House entered the building. The smells of roasting meats mingled with the luscious scents of breads and pastries.

"Hey, if you're looking for Emma, she's in the back with her mother," said a man standing at the front desk.

House looked confused. "Excuse me?"

The man's eyes narrowed. "You aren't-? Never mind. What's your name?"

"Dr. Greg House."

The man's eyes widened slightly. "Uh huh. Well, I'm Thomas Jensen. I own this establishment. So you're the one who's marrying Angela McKeaten. I heard about you from Miss Cordelia Chase. She comes down here at least once a week. So what can I do for you, Dr.?"

House didn't exactly know how to respond to that as he didn't know exactly what he was doing there. Thinking quickly, he said, "I was looking for Angela's loft apartment."

"Oh, no problem," Tom said, cheerfully. "Emma? Come here for a minute, kiddo."

In a few moments, a petite woman with longish brown hair came out of the back. "You called, Dad?"

Tom smiled at her. "Yes, I did." He gestured to House. "This is Dr. House. He's Angela McKeaten's fiancé."

Emma grinned. "Ahhh. I see. Well, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering where Angela's place was," House replied.

"Okay. Well, my apartment is right below hers. Come on, I'll take you over there." Emma gave her father a swift kiss on the cheek before heading out, House following her. After two blocks, they came to a large building. Emma opened the main door and led House up to Angela's loft. She unlocked the door and pulled the key off of her own key ring. "I'd stay and give you a tour of the place, but I have a meeting. Just lock up when you leave." Emma handed House the spare key and then left.

House stepped inside and looked around. There were two floors to the apartment, with a three-level staircase. House started going through the rooms, admiring Angela's collections of books and artifacts. Bookcases were covered with muggle and magical texts and glass fronted cabinets held weaponry and miscellaneous relics. House limped over to one of the cabinets and opened the doors. There were a few figurines and statues along with two wands that looked to be about 15 years old. Hanging on a hook mounted into the above shelf was a small circular pendant with a coat of arms on it.

On the next shelf down, there was only one item: a stone basin which was etched with various symbols. Inside, a silvery substance swirled about. House knew what this had to be; Angela had told him all about penseives. This had to be hers. House started to touch the rim of the basin, but stopped. These were Angela's private thoughts and memories. He couldn't just go in and watch her past. Still, House's natural curiosity was getting the better of him.

He set his cane aside and took the penseive out and set it on the nearest table. The substance in the basin swirled, and House saw a 16-year-old Angela sitting on a bed next to a woman who House figured must be her mother. House sighed, grabbed his cane again, then reached out a hand and touched the thought.

He was sucked into the memory and found himself in a small room. Angela held her mother's hand, and tears slipped out of the young girl's eyes. Her mother reached up a hand and wiped them away. "Don't cry, my Little Angel."

"I love you, momma," Angela whispered. Her mother squeezed her hand.

"And I love you. Always, Angela. And I'll always be with you."

The woman's eyes closed. Angela started crying again. "Momma, don't leave me. Don't leave. Momma?"

House watched as Angela lay on the bed next to her mother. Angela's father and brother came in, but House still focused on Angela. The look on her face when her mother passed… House saw the look of someone whose whole world had been taken away. It was heartbreaking. The scene swirled and changed.

This time, the mood was lighter, happier. Lily Potter was in a hospital room, and her face and body were covered in sweat. "James Daniel Potter, I swear I'm going to kill you for thi- AHHHH!" Angela was rubbing Lily's shoulders, and comforting her. House fought back a chuckle as Lily grabbed the front of Angela's robes and yanked her close to her mouth. "Angela… if you don't shut up right now, I will decapitate you with a potato masher!"

Angela wrenched herself free and straightened up. "I'll just go check on James. Later." House followed her out of the room and into the hallway where Lupin, Sirius, and James were waiting.

James stood up from where he'd been sitting on the floor. "How's Lily?"

Angela started to answer when there was a scream of pain coming from the room. "Pretty much like that."

After a moment though, another sound was heard. This time, it was the sound they had all been hoping for: a baby's first cries. James sighed happily and Sirius hugged him. "I'm a dad. I have a baby."

"And we," Sirius said, taking Angela's hand. "-have a godchild." House couldn't help but notice that while Sirius's face was ecstatic, Angela's face held an expression of doubt as she looked down to Sirius's hand holding hers.

The scene swirled again. This time, the mood was dark, and gloomy. Angela was being escorted to a prison cell and when the reached a cell at the end of the row, House saw that it was Sirius whom she was visiting. The guard left and House took a few steps closer so he could see his future rival for Angela's heart. Sirius looked disheveled, and depressed. When he saw Angela, he leapt off his cot and hurried to the cell door.

"I'm leaving, Sirius."

"What? Why?"

"Because there's nothing here for me. Everyone thinks that you betrayed James and lily and that I was in on it. So I'm leaving. I just thought I owed it to you to tell you face to face. Good bye, Sirius." And with that, she turned and walked away.

House had seen enough. He tried to will himself to leave the penseive and, sure enough, found himself standing in Angela's apartment once more.

It was hard to look at those memories. To see the sadness when her mother died. The joy when Harry was born. And to walk away from a relationship that would go nowhere. No wonder she had become depressed and suicidal. All that would be hard enough for a mortal, but to be immortal and go through all that…

House headed for the door and locked up. He knew he could never tell Angela about what he had seen. She wouldn't like knowing that he'd poked through her memories. But still… now he had a slightly better idea of what she was about. And walking back to the Hyperion, House had the sudden idea that maybe Sirius would like to meet Emma. Then he wouldn't have to worry about Sirius horning in on Angela again.

* * *

That evening, House and Wilson talked over take out from the Smithson Bistro.

"House, are there any personal details that you _wouldn't_ pry into?" Wilson asked after hearing about the three memories House had observed.

"I'm not sure," House replied after a bite of roast beef. "I'd have to pry and find out."

"You're a hopeless case, you know that?"

"Yes, but I'm all yours."

Wilson smirked. "I don't think Angela would want to share. Besides, I'm married, remember?"

House noticed the slight acid tone when Wilson said 'married'. Deciding to get to the bottom of it, he asked, "How are you and Julie?"

Wilson sighed. "She wants an open marriage. But it's just an excuse for her to cheat on me."

"So divorce her. You're well experienced at that by now."

Wilson nodded slowly. "I probably will. But… I don't like to just… give up. I work things out, and I stick with it. That's why I've put so much into our friendship. I may not get anything out of it, but I don't give up on people."

House had an epiphany in that moment. The reason he had pushed everyone away. He'd given up on people. Given up on compassion and trust. But with Wilson's words, he'd also realized that just because _he'd_ given up on others, didn't mean they'd given up on him. Maybe… it was time to start letting people in again. Angela had found her way to his heart, and she'd stayed with him, as he'd stayed with her. He had the capability for love and now… maybe it was time to start giving others a chance.

"House?" Wilson looked at his friend questioningly. "Are you listening to me?"

House pulled out of his thoughts and nodded. "Yeah. I'm listening." And for the first time in years, he really was.


	14. This Side of Paradise or House and Angel...

Author's notes: Okay. I have the basics of the remaining chapters mapped out for both this story and 'Dea Ex Machina'. Also, I am in the process of working on a 'House'/'Law and Order:SVU' crossover under the name The Orange Elf of Oblivion. So, when you're done with this, skitter over there and check it out.

Also, I am on the hunt for favorite 'House' scenes to go behind-the-scenes stories on. Remember to send me your choices.

One more thing—the title of this chapter comes from the title of one of Bryan Adams' latest songs. I thought it sounded good.

* * *

Ch. 14 This Side of Paradise or House and Angela both have cold feet moments

Sirius was miserable. His time with Cordelia was fun—no question about that—but it wasn't fulfilling. So here he was, strolling the streets of Los Angeles, and bored and miserable. He was lost in thought when someone walked into him, causing himself and the other person to fall to the ground. Looking up, he saw a woman with short brown hair on her knees, quickly picking things up from the ground.

"Here, let me help you," Sirius said, gathering up the rest of the papers she had spilled.

"Thanks," the woman replied, as she stood up.

Sirius stood as well, wincing slightly as his knee twinged. "So do I get to know your name?"

"Oh, um…. Yeah. Emma. Emma Jenson."

Sirius handed her the papers. "I'm Sirius Black."

"Angela's former fiancé. Yeah, I know."

Sirius gave her a smile. "Listen, I'm just out for a walk. Do you… want to get a drink? I'll buy."

"Sounds great."

Sirius gave Emma a warm smile and offered his arm, which she took. Together, they headed down the streets.

* * *

_London, England_

When Lily orbed into Angela's kitchen, she couldn't believe the carnage that lay before her. Scores of bridal magazines, pages and pages of notes, and empty bottles and empty junk food bags and wrappers littered the room. On the top of a pile, Lily found a page with what looked like the final notes for the wedding details.

_Guest List_

_Weasley family& Hermione Granger_

_Hogwarts staff—including Dumbledore and Snape_

_J, L, H, S, R_

_Duncan Macleod_

_Amanda_

_Methos_

_Joe Dawson_

_Sunnydale Gang_

_Angel& company_

_Kyle Wyle_

_Emma Jenson_

_(I don't know who Greg is inviting—will ask later.)_

_Angel will give me away. Lily will be my maid of honor. Hermione and Ginny will be bride's maids. Greg will probably want Wilson to be best man, groomsmen are unknown._

_Wedding Dress:_

_Slender, fluffed lace ball gown skirt, slitted on left side. Skirt is ice blue; bodice is lavender with off-the-shoulder straps._

_Accessories: diamond letter choker (purple ribbon) _

_Hair: crimped, curled, put up (face framed)_

_Pale blue ankle boots_

_Bridesmaids dresses:_

_Silky satin 1 piece—spaghetti straps—pale blue bodice, darker blue skirt_

_Blue sandal strap heels_

_Sapphire earrings_

_Diamond letter choker—blue ribbon_

_Hair—braided bun_

_Music:_

_Ceremony: Bryan Adams (All for One& All for Love)_

_First Dance: Bryan Adams (Inside Out)_

Lily was amazed. It was hard to believe that this was really going on. Angela was making this happen. Even with what she'd been through, she wasn't letting it get in the way of what she wanted. Well, that was the way it should be. The dresses sounded beautiful, and it all looked good. But where was Angela? Just as Lily was about to start searching the house, Angel came in from the guest room. "Looking for Angela?"

"Yeah, where is she?"

"Sleeping. Angela was up all night getting everything together. I told her to take a potion and go lay down."

"Is she in any pain?"

Angel shrugged. "Not that she'd admitting to. But she could get her leg cut off and she wouldn't say she was in pain."

Lily looked at Angel, amazed. "That was a really bad joke."

"Well, it's true, isn't it?" Angel sat down at the table and Lily joined him. Angel sighed. "I've been thinking, and… I don't know. Part of me wonders if Dr. House made the right call."

"Yeah. Well… I mean, i-it was the right thing to do. I mean…" Lily looked at Angel. "Yeah. I know. But with all Angela's been through, having her get cancer…"

"She might not have. She could have been fine."

"Angel, would you want to take that risk? Really? Would you take the chance that she would have been fine?"

Angel was quiet for a while. In a way, he'd been glad that House had made the decision. Because thinking about it now, he wondered if he could have chosen when Angela's accident had happened.

"You couldn't do it, could you?" Lily asked, watching Angel. He looked at her questioningly. Lily went on. "Choose. When it's your only family at stake. I couldn't do it either."

* * *

_Los Angeles, California_

Early the next morning, House was up and pacing about his room, thinking—mostly on what he had seen the other day in Angela's Penseive. How much she had been through—the ups and downs. Sometimes it was almost impossible to make understand why Angela seemed so… normal at times. At times, House realized that, compared to his fiancé, he was very well-adjusted. What exactly did Angela see in him? In truth, he didn't exactly have a lot to offer. So what made Angela agree to marry him?

House sat on his bed. Maybe he was thinking about this the wrong way. Instead of thinking about what Angela might need from him, House thought about what she'd asked of him. Well, that was a short list. Mostly she just wanted him to be around her. So maybe it was the support and love Angela saw. The fact that he'd asked for nothing more than to be with her.

Planting that thought firmly in his mind, House's cold feet warmed right up.

* * *

_London, England_

When Angela awoke from her nap, her leg gave a particularly painful throb. She got up slowly and grabbed a small vial of pain potion from her nightstand and downed it. She preferred potions to muggle drugs because the potions were—for the most part—non-addictive. She'd only been on the sleeping potions all those years because they were the only thing that worked. After the pain receded, Angela put her prosthetic on and grabbed the cane. Limping out to the kitchen, she found Lily cleaning up the magazines and catalogs.

"I would have gotten that," Angela said, making Lily whirl around in surprise.

"Angela," Lily said, smiling. "Sleep well?"

Angela shrugged. "Sure. Not bad. Lily… I've been thinking about something."

Lily put the last magazine on the stack and sat down, motioning for Angela to join her. "What is it? What's on your mind?"

"Children."

Lily looked confused. "Angela, you can't have children."

Angela sighed. "I know. But Greg doesn't know that."

Lily caught on. "And you don't know whether he wants kids or not."

"Exactly. I mean, what if he does? My body can't sustain a pregnancy."

Lily looked thoughtful. "Well, first of all, you don't know that House wants children. And if your system can't handle a pregnancy… you could consider a surrogate."

Angela looked at Lily. "You? You'd do that for me?"

"Angela, of course I would."

"Thanks."

Lily took Angela's hand. "Listen, I have a pretty good knack at reading people. And I think House will keep loving you whether or not you can actually bear children."

Angela smiled. "Thanks, Lily."

"Cold feet are nothing to be ashamed of." Lily gave a devilish smile in return. "And soon, you'll have a man to warm them up for you."

Angela looked surprised at her best friend's suggestion. "Lily!"


	15. On a Day Like Today

Author's notes:

Nearing the end of this story, folks!

For you Buffy/Angel fans, I'm planning an event of MarySue proportions! That's right, I figure if Angela falls under that devilish category, she might as well find a way to permanently affix her brother's soul. But that's the end of Angela's major MarySueness. I swear! She's not going to marry House and suddenly be able to have children. Well, she will, but Lily will be the one doing the actual pregnancy bit.

Also, I am shamelessly plugging my co-write with author Ms.Orange21, 'When Worlds Collide', which is a 'House'/'Law & Order:SVU' crossover. The author name for this little baby is The Orange Elf of Oblivion.

Enjoy, all!

* * *

_London Heathrow Airport_

Angela was nervous at seeing House again. It was weird, but she'd never been nervous at waiting for a guy before. Sighing, she got up from her chair and started pacing. His flight was due in any moment, and in addition to being nervous, a second feeling—fear—caught her. Sirius would be coming back as well, and Angela wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that. Would Sirius still think he could get her back? If he did, she'd just have to wallop him over the head with her cane. That'd teach him.

"Attention, please. Flight 268 from Los Angeles is now docking."

Angela stopped and waited. A few minutes later, the passengers started coming out. Angela's breath quickened as she looked for House. Sure enough, he came right behind Wilson. Seeing her, House moved quicker and in what seemed to be the blink of an eye, he'd tossed his cane aside and pulled her into a warm, tender, loving embrace. Angela let her own cane fall and threw her arms around his neck.

"Did you miss me?" Angela asked, after she and House shared a few more minutes.

House shrugged. "Possibly. Did you miss me?"

Angela leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Ask me that again when we get home. I think you'll find the answer is better in the bedroom."

"Then what are we waiting around for? Wilson, come on."

Wilson and Sirius grabbed the bags and handed the two fallen canes to their respective owners. Arm in arm, House and Angela led the way out of the airport and to where Angela's car was waiting.

* * *

Once in Angela's ranch-style home, House closed the door. "Anyone home?"

Angela shook her head. "Angel and Lily are working on wedding stuff. Lily told me she'd handle everything."

"Perfect. So… Did you miss me?"

Angela pulled him into a kiss that was all heat and passion. "Yes. I really, really did. So… couch or bedroom?"

House looked into her eyes. "Bedroom. If we're going to indulge in pre-marital sex, we might as well do it right."

"You know, when you phrase it that way, it kills the mood a bit."

"So now you _don't _want to-"

"Well, yeah. But, I… wait, do you?"

"Absolutely. Well… i-if _you're_ sure."

"Definitely. You?"

"I just said I was."

Angela closed her eyes for a second. "Bed. 2 minutes. Go."

The two hobbled as fast as they could and managed to get undressed and under the blankets with 10 seconds to spare. Once in each others' arms, they spend the next few hours reuniting.

* * *

That evening, Angela and House were going over the final guest list for the wedding. Angela had drawn up a rough sketch of the seating, and House had noticed that there weren't segregated groom and bride sides. "The church is small, so… I-I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine."

"And I need to know who you're inviting," Angela said, grabbing a pen.

House considered for a moment. "Well, my parents, of course. I guess my team. Cuddy."

"The hospital admin.? Okay." Angela scribbled the names down. "Anyone else?"

"Nope." Angela gave him a smile. "You really don't have that many friends, do you? It's okay."

"Where are we getting married?"

Angela got up slowly, walking carefully to the bookcase and grabbed an envelope. She came back slowly, her leg aching. In all her years, Angela had never had pain like this. The kind that kept with you- never left you alone. Sitting down again, she looked at House. "Is this what you deal with every day? This kind of pain?"

House nodded. "Yeah, it is."

Angela leaned back on the couch. "How long?"

"8 years. Hasn't changed much."

"I just… keep thinking about how long I'll live with this. 8 years? 80? The worst part is… It may be 80 years from now that I die for good. And you won't be with me."

House leaned back and put an arm around Angela's shoulders. Angela rested her head against his shoulder. "Promise me something, Greg? Promise me… you won't leave me alone."

House didn't know what to say. How could he promise that without knowing what could happen? But feeling Angela close to him… What would come would come, and they'd have to face it when it did. Now though, they were here and they were together. "I'll always be here," he said, hoping that was true. "One way or another."

* * *

When Lily and Angel got back late that night, they found House asleep, stretched out on the couch, with Angela lying across him. House's arms were around her, and they were both sleeping soundly. Lily set a stack of papers on the table and orbed out. Angel grabbed a throw blanket off the back of a chair and draped it over the sleeping couple.

He went back to his room and sat on the bed. Grabbing the phone, he dialed the number of Buffy Summers. The phone rang 4 times before Buffy's sister, Dawn, picked up. "Summers residence."

"Hey, Dawn."

"Hey, Angel. Did you want to talk to Buffy?"

"Yeah, is she free?"

"Yeah, let me get her." Angel waited for a moment before Buffy picked up. "Angel? What's going on?"

"Well, Angela's getting married and…"

"Yeah. I… We—Xander, Willow, Dawn, Giles… we got invitations already."

"Oh. Well, would you want to go---with me?"

"Oh. Oh! Like a, uh... a-a-a…date?"

"Sure. Except for the 'date' part. Cause—well, I mean, we aren't dating."

"Angel, I would love to go with you."

"Great. Angela's boss is flying everyone down next week. I'll see you then."

"Okay. Bye, Angel."

* * *

_Sunnydale, California_

Buffy hung up the phone and felt a very warm, fuzzy feeling. She and Angel at a wedding. Sure, it was his sister's, but still. Looking up, she saw Xander standing in the door way to her room. "What?" she said, defensively. "It's nothing. I'm Angel's date to the wedding. Nothing more."

"Angel's never going to be 'nothing more' with you, Buffy. I know that. And so do you. I just want to make sure you know what you're doing. Because when it comes to Angel… I know that you can't think straight. So I just want you to be careful.

"Xander, I know. And I am _not_ going to let him win me back. I can handle myself."

"But can you handle him?"

* * *

_Godric's Hollow, England_

_1 week later_

Angela wanted to be rushing around, getting ready to leave. Instead, Lily had told her to relax. Relaxing wasn't normal for Angela. She was always in the middle of something and doing nothing just made her agitated. The jet was leaving for New Zealand in 6 hours, and Angela couldn't wait. In two weeks, she would be Mrs. Gregory House. Well, Mrs. Angela McKeaten-House. Oh, there was still so much to do, but New Zealand would be wonderful.

Looking at the clock, Angela decided to go for a short walk. She grabbed her cane and left the house, leaving a note just in case.

Outside was perfect English summer weather. The trees were beautiful and green, and the lawns were rich and lush.

'_Free is all you gotta be_

_Dream dreams no one else can see_

_Sometimes you want to run away_

_But you never know what might_

_Be coming around your way_

'_On a day like today_

_The whole world could change_

_The sun's gonna shine_

_Shine through the rain_

_On a day like today_

_You never wanna see the sun go down_

_You never wanna see the sun go down'_

Angela's mouth pulled into a smile. Today was the start of a brand new life for her. A life she'd always wanted since she was a little girl. To be loved deeply, and to have a man who wanted nothing more from her than her affections. There was a place in the world for her, and she found it in the arms of a 45-year-old diagnostician with a bad leg. Strange how things worked out.

'_Somewhere there's a place for you_

_I know that you believe it too_

_Some times if you want to get away_

_All you gotta know is what _

_We've got is here to stay'_

'_All the way'_

'_On a day like today_

_The whole world could change_

_The sun's gonna shine_

_Shine through the rain_

_On a day like today_

_No one complains_

_Free to be pure_

_Free to be saved_

_On a day like today_

_You never wanna see the sun go down_

_You never wanna see the sun go down'_

Angela spent a good hour and a half walking around Godric's Hollow, passing witches and wizards doing chores, and playing with their kids. One little girl, who couldn't be any older than 5 almost ran into Angela. She managed to avoid bumping Angela's leg and stopped, looking apologetic. "Sorry, lady. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay," Angela said, smiling. "Go on, now."

The girl beamed and raced off. Angela watched as the little girl started chasing a friend around the yard. She wanted children so badly. A way to leave something behind-- something to enjoy. A miracle to share with friends and family.

Turning back, Angela started to head back home.

'_Free is all you gotta be_

_Dream dreams no one else can see_

_But you never know what might be_

_Coming for you and me'_

'_Yeah, it's gotta be'_

'_On a day like today_

_The whole world could change_

_The sun's gonna shine_

_Shine through the rain_

_On a day like today_

_No one complains_

_Free to be pure_

_Free to be saved_

_On a day like today_

_You never wanna see the sun go down_

_You never wanna see the sun go down'_

When Angela got back home, House was standing outside next to her car. "You ready?"

Angela nodded. "I'm ready. Let's go."

* * *

_Wellington, New Zealand_

The estate that Kyle Wyle had put up Angela's entire wedding party in overlooked a large lake. Angela stood on one of the decks and looked out at the water. It was like something out of a dream. The entire valley was framed by snow-capped mountains, and the surface of the lake was so still it created an almost perfect reflection of the surrounding landscape. Angela wasn't aware of anything else until she felt an arm slide across her waist.

Looking around, she saw House standing next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "It's so beautiful here," she said as the sun started to set.

"Well, it's nice, but not as beautiful as you."

"Yeah, but I don't reflect like that lake does."

"Your eyes reflect more than enough. The blue of the sky and the green of the grass…"

"Where's the cynic I first met? That sounded downright romantic."

"Well, I blame it all on you."

Angela pulled away and looked at House with mock-irritation. "Excuse me? How is it _my_ fault?"

House saw that she was kidding, but decided to have some fun with her. "Well, you came along, impeded a medical investigation, and seduced me?"

"I seduced you. And at what point did I do that?"

"Let's see," House said, tapping his chin with a finger in mock-thought. "When you invited me into your apartment on out first date. Then you did the Irish flute."

"Well, that _was_ a little trick my mother taught me," Angela said, smiling.

House stepped closer. "Am I forgiven?"

Angela gave him a kiss. "What do you think?"


	16. I Do

Author's Notes:

This chapter was one that I really wanted to get right. I mentally ran through it, and I think it's good. The next chapter will be the reception from various character view points, all in divided sections and labeled, so don't worry about being confused.

I would also like to extend a very special thank you to the following people:

ScbyDoo489—I think of you as one of the best Harry Potter writers I have ever met, and one of my best friends. I'm so happy you read my stuff.

ZombieToGo—As a fellow 'House' fan, I'm glad you think that my works are good enough to stick with. Your opinion matters a lot as a friend.

Ara, Goddess of the Broken—as another loyal reader, I give you my fond thanks for reading my stuff. It's people like you who keep me going on with this.

Last, but certainly not least…

Ms.Orange21—As my co-writer, and reader, I think of you as a very fine writer of 'House' fan fics. Your balance of drama and humor is the main reason I chose you to do a co-write. Many thanks to you.

Now presenting the House/Angela wedding……

* * *

Ch. 16

I Do

_12 days later_

When Angela awoke on her wedding day, she felt a thrill of exhilaration. At first, she was wondering why Greg wasn't laying beside her, but then she realized that he was probably respecting the rule of 'it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding'. Well, that was okay with her. The last thing Angela needed was _anything_ going wrong. Sighing, she got up, grabbed her cane, and hop-limped into the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water felt good, and as Angela washed her hair, she couldn't stop smiling. This was her day. The day she'd remember forever.

Getting out of the shower, Angela grabbed her bathrobe and started drying her hair. After getting dressed, Angela put her prosthetic on and looked in the mirror. Her hair was wavy, and shining in the sunlight.

"You are going to be beautiful," said a female voice from the doorway. Angela turned to see Lily standing there. She held a large box and a bag. "Are you nervous?"

"No. You have the dress?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "No, this is the sheet I brought you to wear."

Angela motioned for Lily to set the box on the bed. Angela limped over and opened it. "Oh, my god." Angela set the cane aside and pulled out the dress.

"Angela, it's… breathtaking. You are going to be so gorgeous."

"Yeah." Setting the dress aside, Angela sat down. "I want to get married this morning."

"Great idea," Lily replied, sitting next to her best friend. "Except then your brother would burst into flames when he tried to escort you into the church."

"Oh, yeah. Good point. That's why he's not going to escort me into the church. Angel's going to be waiting just inside, out of sun's way."

"Good idea. So…" Lily stood up. "What do you want to do today?"

* * *

Angela stood before the beautiful church in the middle of Mattamatta. At 7 that evening, she would be getting married. She still couldn't believe that she was getting married. Walking down to a nearby bar, she saw Sirius and—wait, was that…? Angela quickened her pace as best she could and followed. Once inside, she saw Sirius Black and her neighbor from LA, Emma Jenson.

"Hello, you two. Am I… interrupting?"

Sirius did a double take when he saw Angela. "Angela. No, uh…" He got up and pulled out a chair. "Please, have a seat." Angela sat down and suppressed a smirk at how uncomfortable Sirius and Emma looked.

"Oh, come on, there's no need to worry." Angela sighed. "Look, Sirius… I'm not upset. I'm happy for you, actually."

"Really?" Sirius asked, looking relieved.

"Sure. Only thing is… you move in with her, and then you can keep an eye over me and House." Angela noticed a slight expression on Emma's face when she said the word 'watch'. "How about a beer?"

"Sure."

"Yeah, okay."

Angela ordered and passed the drinks around. When Emma took hers, Angela caught sight of a tattoo on her wrist. "So how long have you been my Watcher?" Angela asked, sipping her drink.

"3 years. I… what?" Emma looked at Angela. "H-How did you know that?"

"You twitched at the word 'watch' a moment ago. And I saw the tattoo on your wrist."

"Damnit."

"Ah, relax," Angela said. "I won't tell anyone." She winked at Emma. Sirius didn't know what to make of all that, so he just drank his beer in silence.

* * *

When 5 o'clock rolled around, Lily went to Angela's room. Angela was just sliding into her dress when Lily opened the door. "Hey, Lily. Can you zip me up?"

"Sure," Lily said, laying her bridesmaid dress aside. She got Angela zipped up and said, "Ready for your hair?"

Angela did a mock-pout. "I hate having people mess with my hair."

Lily pulled out her wand. "Just turn around." Angela did, Lily waved her wand and Angela's hair looked perfect. "There, all done."

"Great."

"Are you nervous at all?

Angela looked at herself in the mirror. The dress looked so natural on her. For the first time in about a month, she forgot that she had a prosthetic leg. And for the first time in decades, she didn't even think about being an Immortal. Today, she was a bride-to-be, nothing more. "I've never been more relaxed than I am right now," Angela said honestly.

* * *

Kyle Wyle's limo pulled up to the front of the estate at 6:15. Angela was waiting in the foyer when he came in. Wyle stood in the doorway and offered an arm to Angela. "You ready?"

"Yeah. I am. Let's go."

* * *

House was just finishing his tie when Wilson poked his head in the room. "Angela and her boss, Kyle Wyle, just pulled up. They're finishing getting Angela ready now."

"Great."

"And there's, uh, someone who wanted to see you."

House looked curious when a young man and woman came in. "Hi, Dr. House. You probably don't remember me, do you?"

"No," House said, hesitantly.

"I'm Brandon Merrell. You saved my life about a year ago."

House suddenly remembered. The colchicine guy. "Right. How are you and, uh…"

"Mindy," the woman said, smiling. "Dr. Cuddy called us. Invited us down. We were just getting ready to go on our honeymoon, and we wanted to congratulate you."

"Thanks," House replied, giving a small smile. "Glad things are working out for you."

Brandon grinned. "Hey, enjoy married life, doctor. It's really something. See you later." With that, the two left the room. House just stood there. Wilson looked amused. "Wow. A former patient actually wanted to see you again. Wonders will never cease."

"Shut up, Wilson."

Wilson chuckled at him. "And the old Dr. House we knew and reviled rears his head once more."

"And for the last time," House said as he put his jacket on. He looked in the full-length mirror on the wall. Tux, tie, and brand new Nike sneakers.

Wilson looked at his best friend. "Ready, Greg?"

House grabbed his cane and nodded. Wilson and House went into the main part of the church and got into their places. James was standing near the altar, also in a tux. On the other side, two young women were standing, waiting and holding matching bouquets. One of the girls, a red-head, smiled and held out her hand. "You must be Dr. House. I'm Ginny Weasley. This," she said, pointing. "-is Hermione Granger."

House shook the girl's hand. "Nice to meet you, Miss Weasley. I…" He trailed off when Lily came in.

A short while later, the priest came out. "Dr. House, if you would get ready, we will begin in a few moments."

House nodded and looked at James and Wilson, both of whom were grinning.

A few moments later, the music started up.

"_When it's love you give_

_(I'll be a man of good faith)_

_Then in love you live_

_(I'll make a stand, I won't break)_

_I'll be the rock you can build on_

_Be there when you're old_

_To have and to hold"_

The music continued for a brief time, and then…

House's heart stopped for just a second when he saw Angela come down the aisle. She looked positively breathtaking, and her limp was barely noticeable as she came down on Angel's arm.

"_Let's make it all for one and all for love_

_Let the one you hold be the one you want_

_The one you need_

'_Cause when it's all for one, it's one for all_

_When there's someone that should know_

_Then just let your feelings show_

_And make it all for one and all for love"_

Angela went slowly up the trio of steps, using Angel for support. When she got to the top, she took House's hand and Angel went down to sit next to Buffy Summers as the priest began.

"Dearest friends, family, and well-wishers… joining us today, in sacred union, are Dr. Gregory Michael House and Angela Rosemund Celenia McKeaten. Too often in life we go without finding our true intended match. These two people have, and today we join them, heart, body, and soul, in matrimony. I now ask Dr. House and Miss McKeaten to exchange the vows they have written for each other."

House took a breath. "Angela, before I found you… I had so much anger and resentment for what had happened to me. I always let myself be closed and distant. You brought a light in my life that I never really knew before. It seems like every good thing in my life happened when I met you."

Angela licked her lips and started. "I have had more… misfortune than most people would be able to handle. And most of the time I just bury everything because I was afraid to deal with it. The past men in my life have always been focused on one part of me. You're not. You take everything about me and always make me feel beautiful, loved, and perfect. I love you, and I always will."

The priest looked at the two of them, then at Lily and Wilson. "Please produce the rings."

Wilson held out a thin, gold band to House who exchanged it for his cane. House looked into Angela's eyes as the priest said, "Please, repeat after me. 'I, Greg House, do solemnly promise'…"

"I, Greg House, do solemnly promise…"

"'To love, cherish, and respect you…'"

"To love, cherish and respect you…"

"'In sickness and health, better or worse, in life and death.'"

"In sickness and health, better or worse, in life and death."

"'With this ring, I pledge my love and life only to you.'"

"With this ring, I pledge my love and life only to you." House slipped the ring on Angela's finger, right in front of her engagement ring.

Angela took the matching gold band from Lily. The priest looked at Angela, who looked deep into House's blue eyes. "Please, repeat after me. 'I, Angela McKeaten, do solemnly promise'…"

"I, Angela McKeaten, do solemnly promise…"

"'To love, cherish, and respect you…'"

"To love, cherish and respect you…"

"'In sickness and health, better or worse, in life and death.'"

"In sickness and health, better or worse, in life and death."

"'With this ring, I pledge my love and life only to you.'"

"With this ring, I pledge my love and life only to you." Angela slid the ring on House's finger and gave him a warm smile.

The priest looked at the two, then at the crowd. "Greg and Angela have pledged their devotion with the exchange of vows and rings. If anyone wishes to step forth and declare that these two people should not be eternally bound, please speak now, or forever hold your peace." After a moment of silence, he went on. "I now declare that these two are husband and wife." A glance to House, then, "You may kiss the bride."

House pulled Angela into his arms, and kissed her as the assembled crowd cheered. When they broke apart, Wilson handed House his cane back. House and Angela turned to face the crowd. Angela saw her brother's face beaming at her. The priest smiled before saying. "I now present, Mr. and Mrs. Gregory House."

House took his wife's arm, and they slowly went down the steps. Then, they headed up the aisle and out to the waiting limo.


	17. The Reception

Author's notes: Okay. To avoid confusion, breaks between different points of view are indicated by the page breaks. Breaks that are in-between the POV sections are represented by: 'IIIII'

Also, I am looking for someone who would be interested in taking over 'Dea Ex Machina'. I am tied up with 'Inside Out' and my crossover fic 'When Worlds Collide' so I need a hand.

I would also like to thank the loyal readers of this fic for continuing to follow along. I also would like to extend a very special thank you to sydedalus for writing three superb 'House' fics: 'Of a Thursday', 'Intervention', and 'Some Days Are Worse Than Others'. So after you finish here, read her stuff, then insist she take a job writing for FOX, because—at least in my opinion—her talents are not exercised NEARLY enough with fan fiction.

Also, in the end, I have not yet decided where House and Angela will live. I am up for suggestions.

Thank you very, very much.

* * *

Ch. 17 The Reception 

_House's POV_

Introducing your parents to your girlfriend is hard enough. Introducing your parents to your _wife_ is far harder. My parents hadn't had a chance to meet Angela before we left New Jersey. When Angela and I arrived at the reception, my mother came over with my father in tow. "Greg, I am so happy for you," she said, smiling. My mother was a tall woman, and very thin. I took after her body-wise, while my eyes and hair were from my father's side. Angela looked at me expectantly, and I introduced my parents. "Angela, this is my mother and father, Trish and Eric."

"It's so wonderful to meet you both," Angela said, shaking hands with them. "And I'm so glad you came."

My father smiled at her. "Well, it's not everyday we get invited to the wedding of our only son."

"So I take it you approve of Angela?" I asked, looking slightly nervous, I admit.

Dad shrugged. "It's your life, Greg. I mean if you fell in love with this woman, even if she is younger than you… than I'm happy for you, son."

I could see Angela trying not to laugh at being called 'young'. But telling the truth would probably be more than my parents would be willing to believe.

"Greg? Angela?" I turned around and saw Wilson coming up.

"Hey, it's the first dance in a minute," he said, giving a nod to Mom and Dad.

"Okay, we'll be there in a moment," Angela said, smiling sweetly. "Thank you, Wilson." She pulled lightly on my arm and the two of us left and went to the center of the crowded pavilion. I handed my cane off to Wilson and put my hands around Angela's waist. It hurt not to have the cane's support, but I gritted my teeth. I'd only have one chance to do this, and I wasn't about to let Angela down just because of the removed muscle in my thigh.

Angela put her arms around my neck and Lily Potter turned the music on.

'_The biggest lie you ever told_

_Your deepest fear about growing old_

_The longest night you ever spent_

_The angriest letter you never sent_

_The boy you swore you'd never leave_

_The one you kissed on New Year's Eve_

_The sweetest dream you had last night_

_Your darkest hour, your hardest fight'_

She'd picked a good song. I'd been secretly afraid that Angela would pick something sweet and sappy. But she'd gone with sweet, yet meaningful. Plus there was no real way you could ever go wrong with Bryan Adams. Even I knew that.

'_I want to know you--Like I know myself_

_I'm waiting for you--there ain't no one else_

_Talk to me baby--scream and shout_

_I want to know you—inside out'_

'I want to know you like I know myself'. I like that. I've never really known myself, but after meeting Angela… well, maybe she'd finally help me figure things out. I always liked puzzles, and she certainly was one.

'_The saddest song you ever heard_

_The most you said with just one word_

_The loneliest prayer you ever prayed_

_The truest vow you ever made_

_What makes you laugh, what makes you cry_

_What makes you mad, what gets you by_

_Your highest high, your lowest low_

_These are the things I want to know'_

I did want to know everything about Angela. And despite what I had seen in her penseive, I wanted to hear it from her. I wanted her to tell me why she'd felt so depressed, she'd slashed her wrists.

"You didn't tell your parents about me before we left, did you?" Angela asked, quietly.

"Well, you whisked me away before I could call them."

Angela stopped dancing and looked at me. _'Oh, hell',_ I thought. _'I pissed her off and we haven't even finished our wedding reception.'_

"Well, I am sorry that my godson's illness interfered with you-"

"Angela, I don't want to fight you. Not on this." I looked into her blue-green eyes and I felt her relax. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to diminish your problems."

"This how it will always be, isn't it? Us trying to be who we are, and… also try to be new people."

"Probably." I kissed her as the song ended.

"House?" I turned to see Cameron standing behind Angela and me, looking very nice in a pale blue evening gown.

"Dr. Cameron."

"I—could we… talk for a moment?" I looked at Angela who smiled and shrugged. "It's okay, Greg." She kissed me on the cheek. "You guys talk."

Then she slowly limped off and retrieved her cane from Lily. Cameron handed my own cane to me with a little smile. "House, I know that you're not usually an emotional person, but… This side of you… I like it. I think you're a better person since you and Angela hooked up. Look, House, I just want to ask you something. Do you like me?"

I looked into Cameron's green eyes. Eyes that reflected a need to love and be loved. To be healed. At that moment, part of me knew that—if I hadn't met Angela—Cameron would try to seek that from me. And I would never be able to do it, or if I did and Cameron hurt me… I'd never be able to come back from that.

"House?" Cameron stared at me and repeated, "Do you like me?"

"Yes. I do."

* * *

_Dumbledore's POV_

One of my favorite muggle sayings is 'To err is human, to forgive divine'. But seeing the Potters at Angela McKeaten's wedding, I realized that not even a divine being could forgive what I had done nearly 17 years ago. So much grief and pain caused by one mistake of an old man. Lily and James wouldn't even look at me as I entered the church. I couldn't blame them. After what I put their son, Harry, through, I understand why they didn't want to see me.

All through the wedding, I pondered my mistakes. Not only with Harry, but with Angela as well. Angela had come to me 22 years saying that she needed help… an escape from the life of an Immortal. I had thought that by offering Angela the life she never got to have, it would help her to rediscover her own inner strength. Instead, my act led to new problems.

I had seen the strain and one-sidedness of Angela and Sirius's relationship. Sirius needed someone wholesome, open, and free to bring him up from the oppression of his family's dark lineage. Angela would never be that. She was already haunted by her life, and the last thing she needed was to deal with someone else's past in addition to her own.

Angela's face lit up when Dr. House slid the wedding band on her finger. It was the smile of someone who finally had their whole life's happiness before them. Someone who was loved wholly and completely. I smiled. It was how Angela deserved to be loved.

As the two stood together as the priest presented them, I realized just how much Angela looked like her mother. I had never personally met Rosemund McKeaten, but one of her portraits hung in my office for many years. Rose loved hearing stories of her daughter. And watching Angela… I felt a multitude of guilt for allowing everything to fall apart.

IIIIIIIIIIII

When I saw Angela at the reception, I realized even more the pain my actions had caused. When she danced, it was very slow and careful, not only due to her husband's injuries, but her own. And injury that might have been prevented if I had not been so foolish. If Sirius Black had not died, he wouldn't have been possessed by Voldemort, and therefore wouldn't have cause Angela's accident.

"Dumbledore."

I turned to see James and Lily standing nearby, their faces with an expression of unhappiness. "James, I am very happy that you-"

"Save it," Lily said coldly. "Angela only invited you because she knew you'd come regardless." Unfortunately, I had suspected as much when I received the invitation. Still, a small part of me had hoped that it was a sense or burying the hatchet. But once more, I was wrong.

James looked at me, and I knew that he had something more to say. "I just want to tell you, Dumbledore—when Harry goes back to Hogwarts, stay away from him. If you need to talk with my son, you contact Lily and me first. I don't want you meeting with Harry alone. Is that clear?"

"Understood," I replied. James and Lily gave curt nods and then walked away.

Only a few moments later, Angela came up, leaning on an elegant mahogany cane topped with a phoenix, and looking only a bit happier than James and lily. Though I knew that that was only because she needed something from me.

"Did you find it, Albus?"

I reached into the pocket of my waistcoat and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. "You know that this takes a wiccan witch of pure heart to perform."

"Yes, and I know that Angel knows one."

I handed the spell to Angela and gave her a smile. "You look so beautiful, you know. So very much like your mother."

Angela gave me a half-smile. "Thank you," she said, before hurrying off. After a while, I decided to leave, as I wasn't very welcome here.

* * *

_Wilson's POV_

I saw Angela talking with a tall, thin man with long white hair and beard—probably a wizard. He handed her an envelope that she took gratefully. _'I wonder what that was about,'_ I thought. But that wasn't the only thing that I was thinking about. I also thought about House's choice. And I wanted to know how she felt about it. Seeing that she was coming my way, I decided to broach the subject.

"Hello, Wilson," Angela said, sweetly. She was so kind and polite. It was amazing.

"Hey. Can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure. No problem. I need to sit for a moment anyway." I led the way to a couple of chairs under a canopy and we sat down.

"Angela," I asked, her wondering how to best put this. "Have you ever talked to Greg about…?" I tried to formulate my phrasing, but ended up gesturing feebly at her left leg and cane.

Thankfully, Angela got my meaning. "You mean his choice to have the surgeon amputate. No, but… I know it was the right thing to do."

"I was just wondering if you knew how hard it was for Greg to make that choice."

Angela cocked her head slightly. "What do you mean, Wilson?"

I sighed. I knew House wouldn't tell her. It was hard enough for him to deal with, let alone relating that tale to a new woman who was in that same situation. "When House had the clot. His girlfriend at the time tried to talk him into amputation. She was the one who gave the go-ahead for the surgery to have the dead muscle cut out. House was in a chemically induced coma at the time."

"Greg didn't tell me. It must have been agony for him to make that choice with me." She looked over at House who was talking with Cameron.

I needed to ask Angela something. Something I knew House needed to know as well. "Angela, do you hold Greg's choice against him?"

Angela's eyes went wide. "How could I? I mean, really, there was no other choice. Wilson, I watched my mother die of cancer. I couldn't even fathom dying that way."

"So you forgive him?"

Angela gave a warm smile. God, I wished I could meet a woman like her. Her blue-green eyes twinkling, she said, "What's there to forgive?"

* * *

_Angel's POV_

When I first saw Angela in her wedding dress, hair framing her face… I was so proud and happy. But not perfectly happy as I noticed Angela's limp as she came towards me. I tried to show that I hadn't noticed, but as always, Angela knew better.

"I'm fine, 'Lus. Really."

I took her hands in mine. "I just wish it hadn't happened to you."

"I don't," Angela said. I just looked at her in quiet surprise. She noticed my look and explained. "Losing my leg let me see that I had more problems than I realized. I've let my past hold me back. But I have a new life now, and I'm going to embrace it."

I smiled. "It's always surprising when your baby sister gets smarter than you."

"15 minutes!" Angela screeched. "I am ONLY 15 minutes younger than you!"

I laughed as Angela tried to chase me around the room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Later, at the reception, I still couldn't believe that Angela was finally married. Seeing her at the wedding, and now at the reception, she looked so much like our mother. The same smooth, fair skin, the same smile, the same twinkle in the eyes. For the first time, I didn't see Angela as my sister or an Immortal, but as a vibrant and lively woman who was taking life by the horns and turning it the way she wanted.

I watched Dr. House and Angela dancing, then one of Dr. House's friends wanted to talk. I just stayed off to the side of one of the outdoor pavilions. The sun had set, so I didn't have to worry about being roasted to a crisp, but I felt removed. Buffy was with Willow, talking with the Weasleys. And Cordelia, Gunn, and Fred were chatting with some of the staff from Hogwarts.

I sighed. _'Maybe I should just leave.'_

"Leave, and you don't get your gift," said Angela, who came around from behind. She handed me a folded piece of parchment. "I know how much you want to be with Buffy. So I found something that will help."

I unfolded the parchment and saw that it was a spell written in rhyming couplets A spell to… "Is this real?"

"Absolutely," Angela replied. "Your friend Willow needs to do it, though."

I hugged Angela who gave me a one-armed hug in return. "Good luck, 'Lus. You deserve this."

She let go and gave me a smile. As she limped away to rejoin Dr. House, I went to find Willow and Buffy.

* * *

(Author's note: Here ends the POV section. Now it's regular story time.) 

As the reception drew to a close, House and Angela took the limo back to the estate. Once in their room, they held their own private celebration. House pulled out a bottle of champagne and poured two glasses. House garnished the sparkling wine with a few fresh berries, while Angela changed out of her dress and into a camisole top and a pair of heat silk boxers. House pulled off his jacket, dress shirt, and shoes and sat on the bed next to his wife. He handed her a glass and took one for himself. "Here's to many happy, wonderful years together."

Angela toasted him. "And to whatever deities decided to put us together."

They drank, and then House set the glasses aside and carefully took Angela's left leg. He slid the prosthetic off and slowly ran his fingers over the stump. "Angela, I was wondering…"

"No." She looked into his blue eyes. "I never thought you made the wrong choice. Never." Angela lay down, and House lay next to her.

"I love you, Angela."

"I love you, too, Greg," Angela said, smiling. "Now can we cut the chitchat and make love already?"

House laughed as he indulged his wife.


	18. Coming Home

Ch. 18 Coming Home

Author's notes: As I am nearing the end of my summer semester of college, I'll probably be unable to do a lot of writing, so readers should have patience.

Also, the next chapter will probably be really long, as it will be the wrap up for everything.

That's all, folks

* * *

The morning after the wedding dawned bright and sunny for the newlyweds. House awoke to find Angela's arm thrown across his bare chest and her head nestled into his shoulder. He carefully slid out of bed and got dressed before opening the curtains, letting the sunlight pour into the room.

Angela groaned before burying her head under the pillow. "You are a very mean man," she grumbled.

"Yes, but it's morning."

"Tell morning to come back later. Like, around 12pm."

"That's called noon," House said, smiling.

Angela's hand came out from under the pillow and flipped House off. He laughed. "That's not very ladylike."

Angela groaned again and sat up. "When, in the course of our courtship, did I _ever_ give the impression I was a lady?"

"'Courtship'? I think your age is showing."

"So is your sign that says 'I'm a limping twerp'." Angela got up as well, and got dressed, while shooting mock-glares at her husband. She was just pulling her boot over her prosthetic when both she and House heard a shriek coming from the floor above them.

"What was that?" House asked, looking up.

There was a second shriek and Angela closed her eyes in thought. "I believe that shriek said 'Oh, my God! I slept with my vampire lover and he didn't lose his soul!'" Then there was an ear-splitting scream. House looked to Angela for an explanation. She said, "I think that one said 'Someone just walked in on me and Angel naked!'"

"Okay," House said, trusting his wife's intuition. Changing the subject, he asked, "So where are we going for our honeymoon?"

Angela's smile was one that reflected her lost childhood. "We're going to my home; to Galway, Ireland."

----------------------

Galway, Ireland

Landing in the Dublin Airport, Angela felt a renewed sense of calm. She hadn't been home in 10 years and now she knew that this trip was 9 years overdue. When Angela and House got off the plane on a gray, cloudy Thursday, Angela was surprised to see another one of her old flames: William Addington, better known in the demon world as Spike.

"Will, what are you doing here?" Angela asked, completely floored.

Spike grinned. "Angel and Buffy told me you were coming here, so I decided to escort you since the entry rules for North Galway have tightened lately."

Angela groaned. Words like that typically meant nothing good… "What happened?"

"Death eaters."

"Great. Any chance Voldemort's going to screw up my honeymoon?" Angela asked, looking worried. House took his wife's hand. "I'm sure it'll be fine, Angela."

Angela lifted an eyebrow at him then glanced at her left leg. "Uh, in case you forgot, Voldemort's the reason I'm a day late and a leg short."

House looked at Spike. "But there's nothing to worry about right now, right?"

Spike nodded. Last thing he wanted to do was ruin Angela's honeymoon. "It's under control for now. Just have to register at the town hall so they can keep track of everyone."

Angela nodded. Then let's grab the luggage and go."

House smiled at his wife. "Eager to get home are you?"

Angela gave his hand a squeeze. "You have no idea."

--------------

Arriving at the town hall, Angela noticed that while the oldest part of the town still maintained it's aged feel, there were scattered signs of modernization.

Due to the overcast day, Spike didn't have to worry about the sun as Angela parked and opened the door to her rental car. House, Angela, and Spike entered the building and saw a woman sitting behind a desk in the lobby.

"Bless my soul! Angela McKeaten! Good heavens, me!" She turned to a young man nearby and said, "Patrick, fetch their things, lad."

The boy got the car keys from Angela and hurried out to the car, returning a moment later with a luggage rack loaded with the bags. "Ma'am, do you want me to take your car to the parking garage?"

"Yes, thank you," Angela said, smiling.

House leaned close to her, catching a whiff of her vanilla perfume. "We're not driving there?"

Angela smiled lightly as she felt House's breath on her neck. "Cars aren't allowed on the main roads. We'll take a carriage to my old home."

"Ye'll have to wait a while, lass," said a gruff voice behind Angela and House. They both turned and Angela was surprised to see Alastor 'MadEye' Moody. House, however, was startled by Moody's appearance. The other man's face was weathered and heavily scarred… and one of his eyes was a vivid, electric blue and spinning around in all directions, completely independent of the other eye. House was totally transfixed by the revolving blue eye. Why was it always moving?

House stopped staring when Angela elbowed him in the ribs. "What do you mean we have to wait?" Angela asked.

Moody grunted. "They've been renting the place out. Current visitors will be gone by tonight."

"Who's renting it now?"

Moody shrugged. "No idea."

Despite Angela's elbowing, House continued to stare at Moody's mismatched eyes. After a while, both eyes settled on House. "Something wrong, lad?"

House cocked his head slightly. "Your eyes…"

Angela put a firm hand on House's arm. "Greg…"

House looked at her. "Well, they're… weird."

Angela sighed and buried her face in her hands. She _really_ didn't want Moody to blow her husband into a million tiny pieces on their honeymoon.

Thankfully, Moody didn't take offense. Instead, he smiled at Angela. "He's a muggle, then?" Moody asked, nodding his head at House.

Angela looked up and nodded. "He's a doctor."

Moody looked at House. "I imagine this-" He pointed at his mismatched eyes. "-would be pretty strange to a muggle such as yourself." Moody glanced at Angela. "I'll see you later, lassie." Moody then gave a short nod before stomping out of the building.

Angela sat down and House sat next to her. After a moment, Angela turned to look at him. "Do you know how lucky you are to be sitting here and _not_ be a smoking spot on the floor?"

"House pretended to think, then said, "Pretty damn lucky?"

Angela sighed. "Alastor Moody is one of the most trigger-happy _ever_. So, hell, yeah, you're pretty damn lucky!"

House looked at her. "Are you serious?"

Angela gave a small smile. "No, that's the guy you kept getting into scraps with over me."

House smiled back at her. "Plus, you're cuter than him."

"Oh, thank you for that. Sorry I can't say the same."

"You don't think I'm cute?"

Angela took House's hand. "You're more… devilishly handsome."

"That does sound better than 'cute'."

Angela stood up and leaned slightly on her cane. "You want a drink?"

House stood and leaned on his own cane. "You feel the need to ask?"

--------------

The local band was just setting up when House and Angela sat down at a table and ordered pints. Angela sipped her Guinness and sighed. It was so good to be home. She missed this—sitting in a pub, a pint in her hand, and the prospect of good, Irish music.

"Angela McKeaten?"

Angela looked up. "Oh, no…" she groaned, though there was a smile on her face.

House looked around and saw a young man, probably a wizard, judging by the dark green robes he wore, coming towards them.

Angela grinned at him. "Josh Macalister. How are you?"

"You know him?" House asked, looking from Josh to Angela.

"Long ago," Angela replied. "It was a brief affair about 70 years ago."

"She was my muse," Said Josh with a smile. "I'd been an Immortal for about 326 years. Angela pulled me out of a writing slump." He flashed her a winning smile. "Even wrote you a song."

"Oh, you didn't…" Angela groaned.

Josh smirked. "You'll like it. Trust me. I'll leave you and your husband to your drinks," Josh said as one of the other band members called his name.

House looked at Angela. "I see you made an impression."

Angela sipped her pint. "I am a woman, and I… charm people."

"Is that what would you call it?"

Josh took the microphone and got the attention of the other pub hoppers. "Ladies and gentlemen, before we go with the regular night's performance, I would like to do a piece written for an old friend of mine, Angela McKeaten."

Angela glared at Josh while dragging a finger across her throat. Josh, however, ignored this and signaled the band to start up.

"_Near Banbridge Town, in the County Down_

_One morning last July,_

_From the village green came a sweet colleen,_

_And she smiled as she passed me by;_

_She looked so neat from her two bare feet_

_To the sheen of her nut-brown hair,_

_Such a coaxing elf, I'd to shake myself_

_For to see I was really there"_

"_From Bantry Bay to the Derry Quay,_

_And from Galway to Dublin town,_

_No maid I've seen like the sweet colleen_

_That I met in the County Down."_

Angela had to admit that the song was very good. And deep down, she did like that Josh appreciated her inspiration enough to write a song just for her. As Josh went on singing, Angela sipped her pint.

"_Well she onward sped I shook my head_

_And I stood with a feeling rare,_

_And I said, says I, to a passer-by,_

'_Who's the maid with the nut-brown hair?'_

_He smiled at me, and he said says he,_

'_That's the gem of Ireland's crown;_

_Young Rosie McCann from the banks of the Bann,_

_She's the Star of the County Down.'"_

House nudged Angela's leg with her cane. "What's with the name?"

Angela smirked. "Back then I went by Rosemund McCann. It was my grandmother's name."

House looked at Angela. "'Rosie McKeaten'. I like it. You could name a kid that."

Angela didn't say anything, rather she took another drink. It was hard to think about answering House. How could she tell him that she couldn't have children? She decided to owl Lily as soon as possible about the surrogacy. She did want children, but she couldn't say anything, for fear of House's response. Staying silent, she just watched the band.

-------------------

It was well after 11pm before House and Angela reached Angela's old home. The walk hadn't been too easy for either of them, but it was necessary as they couldn't find a carriage when they left the pub. Angela went to one of the lamps along the side of the house and felt around the bricks until she found the loose one. Pulling it out, she found the old key just as it was years ago. She unlocked the front door and opened it. The lamps inside were still lit and the place was clean. Their bags were sitting in the foyer, and a fire was flickering happily in the fireplace. House and Angela left everything where it was, and instead went into the master bedroom where they undressed and slid into bed, falling asleep immediately in each other's arms.

-------------------

The next morning, House awoke to the sun shining through the window. He grabbed his pills off the nightstand and popped one before getting up and grabbing his cane. He went to the window and saw the bright rays of light cutting through the fog that was still settling across the land. After a few moments though, House was able to make out the vague outline of a large, sprawling estate.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

House turned to see Angela standing beside him, her prosthetic on and dressed in jeans and a tank top. She leaned on her cane as she looked out at the estate in the distance. "That's McKeaten Manor. Been there for 825 years. We'll go down there later." Angela slid her hand into House's and smiled at him. "So… what do you want to do today?"

------------------------


	19. The Start of a New Life

Author's Notes: Well, this took longer than I thought, because I was waiting on some help from a friend. (The steamy sex scene? I didn't write it. My best friend Eva did.)

New classes starting and it's my last semester, so pray for me, folks! My grades can use any and all help.

One more thing (And Mary Sue haters are not allowed to answer this.) I want to have Angela die at the end of this fic. Ideas on how, why, etc. can be put into reviews.

Enjoy, folks!

* * *

Ch. 19 The Start of a New Life

_3 weeks later_

_Los Angeles, California_

Angel waited at the airport gate for Angela and House to arrive. Looking around, he saw Buffy standing by the window, looking out on the heavy rains that were pouring down. Angel smiled as Buffy turned and looked at him. The past couple weeks, they had been reevaluating their relationship and situations and had worked out visits and spending weekends together.

"Flight 546 from Dublin, Ireland is now docking."

After only a few minutes, Angela and House came out of the gate, arm in arm. She left House for a moment and went to Angel to give him a hug. Angel pulled her close and smiled into his sister's hair. "It's good to see you again, 'La." Angel pulled back slightly and looked Angela over. "You look good."

"I feel good," Angela said with a smile. She leaned on her cane as she surveyed Buffy coming up to Angel and sliding her hand into his. "So I see that you two are looking cozy."

Buffy smiled. "I really can't thank you enough, Angela."

Angela shrugged. "Hey, if you're happy, Angel's happy. And if he's happy, then I'm happy."

"So where are you two living?" Angel asked as Angela and House followed Buffy and Angel to the luggage pickup.

Angela felt House's arm slide around her waist as he said, "We're going to buy a house in New Jersey. Angela just wanted to have some of her stuff sent over before we officially move."

"Sounds good," Angel said as he gave his sister a smile even though he'd hoped she'd decide to stay in Los Angeles. It would have been fun to have Angela living nearby. Still, she had her own life now, so it was only fair that she lived further away.

Once Angel and Buffy had their bags, they headed down to the parking lot and loaded the luggage into Angel's trunk before driving down to Angela's penthouse.

--------------

When the four of them entered Angela's apartment, Angela was surprised by the small welcome party in the living room. Lily, James, Sirius, Lupin, and Harry had hung a banner with 'Welcome Home, Angela and Greg House' in flashing colors. Also present were Methos, Duncan Macleod, and Amanda.

Angela laughed softly, a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. It was great that she had friends who wanted to celebrate her new life. Lily hurried up and pulled Angela aside. "I found something for you," Lily said as she and Angela went into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Angela asked, sitting on one of the counter stools.

"I found this spell to let you conceive. It's not that complicated, but you have to take a couple potions every 30 days."

Angela's eyes lit up. "Are you serious? How does it work?"

Lily pulled out a folded page from a spell book. But before Lily handed the spell over, she hesitated. Angela noticed this and asked, "What is it?"

Lily sighed. "The spell transfers the essence of a soul to another individual. It's not dark magic, but it's… delicate. Plus-"

"What do you mean transference of soul essence?"

Lily sat down as well. "Your Immortality would be transferred to me for 9 months."

"Okay." Angela smiled. "Okay. How soon can we do it?"

"Do what?" asked Methos as he came in and went to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

Angela rolled her eyes at him. "Methos, you should call 'Ripley's: Believe it or Not'. You could be the world's oldest alcoholic. '5,005 years old and he still gets hammered every Saturday night.'"

Methos gave her a look as he took a drink. "I am only 5,003; and besides, I get drunk on Thursdays."

"Are the three of you going to stay in here all night?" said Amanda as she poked her head in. "Because you're going to miss _it_. Macleod's looking fidgety."

When she stressed the 'it', she shot a pointed look at Methos who nodded. "Right. Be right there."

Lily and Methos followed Angela out of the kitchen and back to the living room where Macleod was indeed looking rather twitchy. After a moment, Macleod went up to Amanda and got down on one knee, pulling a ring box out of his pocket. Angela whispered to House, "About damn time. He's been holding onto that ring for 89 years."

"Really?" House was amazed at that. He couldn't imagine waiting almost 90 years to propose to someone. Of course he'd never imagined he'd all but fall in love over night either.

Angela smiled. "Yeah, well… they've had a long courtship."

Macleod opened the ring box and said, "406 years, and I've only found one perfect woman for me. That's you. Amanda… will you marry me?"

"Duncan…" Amanda was speechless. But she smiled as she tackled Macleod to the ground, kissing him. They rolled around on the floor for a moment, before Macleod asked, "Is that a yes?"

Amanda laughed as she let him slide the ring on her finger. "Yes, it's a yes, you loveable Scot!"

After a few more moments of kissing and a little mild groping, Angela cleared her throat while tapping her cane on the ground. "Excuse me! I'd appreciate it if you two didn't have sex on my carpet!" Amanda looked slightly abashed as she and Macleod got up off the floor. Methos looked slightly disappointed at Amanda gave Macleod a quick kiss. Angela smirked at the older Immortal. "You jealous?"

"I've been hoping Macleod would get killed," Methos said as he walked up to Angela and House. "Cause if he died, Amanda would be free to date."

"Boy, are you romantic," Angela muttered.

"Says the woman who seduced the doctor treating her and pulled him into her bed within 48 hours," said House.

Methos' eyebrows lifted in surprise. "I thought you said you were swearing off men after Sirius."

"Yeah, well," Angela said as she took House's hand and gave her husband a smile. "Things change."

"Apparently."

--------------

It was nearly midnight when Angela finally shooed everyone out. She looked at House, her eyes soft and tender as House slowly took her into his arms, running his fingers along the small of her back. Angela let loose a small moan of pleasure and wound her arms around House's neck. He had the sudden odd sensation of being squeezed and when he looked up, he saw that they were in Angela's bedroom. He looked at Angela for an explanation. "Apparation," she said simply. "It's a wonderful thing." As they sat on the bed, slowly undressing one another, House showed Angela that she wasn't the only one with inherent magical ability. As they slowly peeled clothes off of each other, House couldn't take his eyes off of Angela's body. Her skin seemed to glow in the moon's reflection and every part of her looked like a marble piece. His chest was so tight that it ached with anticipation to get lost in her.

As they sat down on the bed, House held her face in his hands for a moment and they stared into each other's eyes. "I love you, Angela."

She looked at him tenderly said, "I love you, too, Greg."

They kissed each other softly. House traced the shape of her mouth with his lips and her lips responded like a flower opening. Angela moaned softly and House deepened the kiss until it became urgent as if he wanted to find sustenance in her body. He began to kiss her neck slowly and he moved further down until he reached her beautiful bosom. House cupped her breasts and caressed the soft skin. Angela moaned with pleasure as House eased her down on the bed and positioned himself on top of her, continuing his explorations of his wife's body until he got down to her thighs. Angela was only able to utter hoarsely, "Oh, Greg. Please…"

House chuckled and said, "We have all night, darling. Patience."

Angela's eyes sparkled with passion. "Oh, really?" She grabbed him by the shoulders and started kissing him. She held onto him for what seemed like hours and when she came up for air, House was out of breath as well, looking at her with half-closed eyes. Angela then kissed his neck and bit him gently on the throat. He moaned against her mouth, and she smiled as she felt the throaty purr. She wove her way down his chest with her mouth all the way down until he bucked against her. House looked at Angela with a look of pure ecstasy as he moved his hands down the curves of her body until he came to her prosthetic. He eased the leg off and slowly kissed the tender skin, making Angela shiver. As House slowly moved upwards again, he rolled with Angela so she was on top of him. This time, Angela's hands moved downwards, fingers gently sliding over the trenches of House's wasted thigh.

As they caught each other's gaze, House stared into Angela's blue-green eyes and he was lost in her beauty and her love. He never imagined he would be so lucky to have someone like Angela Rosemund Celenia McKeaten in his life. At that moment, he slid into her body and she was ready for him. She cried out in exquisite pain and pleasure. House continued his rhythm until he could no longer hold back. Their dance became one of urgency and need where one move led into another until they clashed in an abyss of hot waves and euphoria.

They came back into their bodies: panting, sweating, and satisfied. No one spoke for several moments; they just lay there in each other's arms until Angela said, "I give that a 10."

House laughed and kissed Angela tenderly on the lips. "Imagine what we could do with two good legs."

Angela's ringing laughter lit up the room.

----------------

The next morning, when House awoke and looked at Angela's sleeping form he noticed an odd glow about her. Funny… he hadn't noticed that before. She also seemed more relaxed… content. House thought about getting up and making breakfast for the two of them, but he remembered that, unfortunately, both their canes were on the floor in the living room downstairs.

"House?" Wilson's voice floated into the room from the stairs. House got up slowly and popped two vicodin before getting dressed. He closed the bedroom door before going to the top to see James Wilson coming up, holding two canes.

"Angela's still asleep," House said, taking his own cane and setting Angela's against the wall by the door for when she got up. He and Wilson slowly made their way downstairs as they talked.

"And?" Wilson asked, watching House like a hawk. The last thing he wanted was for his friend to take a spill.

"And… I think she might be pregnant," House said as they paused at the bottom of the first set of stairs.

"What? House, you two have only been married 3 weeks!" Wilson calmed down then smirked. "You two picked a name yet?"

"Rosemund, if it's a girl. Haven't thought about a boy's name yet."

"Rose House. Sounds good to me."

When they got to the kitchen, they found Molly Weasley cooking. House smiled as he sat at the dining room table. "Good morning, Greg," she said, smiling at him. "It's good to see you again. Of course, you're still too skinny. You, too," she said, looking at Wilson who sat down wordlessly. "Where's Angela?" Molly asked as she set plates in front of House and Wilson.

"Sleeping," House sat as he took a bite of eggs. He loved Mrs. Weasley's cooking. She was so happy to feed people, and she always made such good stuff. He looked up, however, when he heard the steps creaking.

Angela came in and smiled a greeting to Mrs. Weasley. "Morning, Molly. Wow, it looks great. Which is perfect because I'm starving this morning, for some reason."

"Really? Because you're still looking skinny. A bit peaky, too…" The other woman studied Angela for a moment before her gray eyes flew wide and she enveloped Angela in a hug. "Oh, I'm so happy for you! Eat up! You'll need it!"

Angela looked confused. "Molly, what are you on about? I told you, I'm just hungry. It's not like that's never happened before."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Angela, I have 7… I know. You have that glow. That warmth and serenity…" She took Angela's hands in her weathered ones. "Angela… you're going to be a mother."

Angela's eyes widened, but then she calmed, her eyes slightly saddened. "Molly, I'm Immortal, remember? I can't have children. My body can't handle a pregnancy."

Molly Weasley smiled, conciliatorily. "Oh, dear, I know. I was told the same thing after a problem with Fred and George's births. But sometimes things are meant to happen."

"Really?" Angela said, her voice just above a whisper. She put a hand to her flat stomach. "I'm going to be a mother." She turned to House who had got up to pull her into a warm embrace, and smiled as she sat down to an extra large plate of breakfast.

Angela glanced at the amount of food. "Molly, I said I was hungry, but this is overkill."

Molly winked at Angela. "You're eating for three, dear."

Angela's eyes widened again. "Three? Molly, I just found out I'm pregnant and you're saying I'm… I-I mean, I'm having… Are you sure?"

"Angela… I know, dear."

As Angela started eating, she smiled. _'Twins. Rosemund and Glenn House. It's perfect.'_


End file.
